Les chemins maudits
by Amira de Sylvane
Summary: Spoilers Tome 5! Harry est à Poudlard, et il voudrait qu'on lui fiche la paix, pour une fois. Que lui veut cette fille? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que quelqu'un attende quelque chose de lui? update: chapitre 8!
1. Prologue: Oubli

Il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, le visage neutre. Il fredonnait un air… Une comptine, peut-être. Il ne se souvenait plus où il avait entendu cet air… C'était comme un bruit éloigné qui revenait d'une époque dont il n'aurait pas dû se souvenir.

L'air était glacé en haut de la tour, le vent lui gelait les os, mais il ne le sentait pas. Le soleil commençait à se lever. De là-haut, la vue était magnifique. L'aube illuminait le parc et la forêt de lueurs rouges et claires.

Mais il ne le voyait pas. Il n'avait pas même encore compris qu'il faisait jour. Il chantonnait tout bas, sans relâche… Cette musique, d'où pouvait-elle venir ? Ce n'étaient que quelques notes qui se répétaient encore et encore dans sa tête.

C'était étrange… Si étrange…

Cela lui faisait du bien de rester ici, tout seul. Il se sentait mieux. Comme libéré. Il haïssait le poids du regard des autres, le son de leurs voix bruyantes et inutiles. Il détestait qu'on l'ignore ou qu'on lui porte trop d'attention, il ne pouvait plus supporter les commentaires des serpentards, la simple présence de Severus Rogue provoquait en lui une colère si violente que ça lui faisait mal. Partout dans ce château, il se sentait mal, assiégé par la réalité du monde, pris en otage.

Sauf ici, en haut de la tour. Seul. A l'abri. Au bord du gouffre.

Non, ce n'était pas qu'il voulait sauter. C'était juste qu'il rêvait de le faire. Il s'imaginait là, sur le parapet, debout, les yeux rivés sur l'abîme. Il s'imaginait avancer jusqu'à ne plus toucher terre. Il imaginait l'ivresse de la chute, et puis la violence du choc, et le vide. Et il se disait que oui, qu'il allait le faire, qu'il allait sauter et ne jamais redescendre ces escaliers jusqu'au monde réel.

Et alors, plus rien n'avait la moindre importance. Puisqu'il était presque mort. Puisqu'il n'était plus tellement vivant.

Et il avait enfin le droit de se reposer. Plus près de ses parents et de son parrain, d'une certaine manière. Presque la main posée sur le voile de l'ombre et du silence qui lui avait volée tant de choses.

Ici, rien au monde ne pouvait l'atteindre. Personne ne le voyait, personne ne le jugeait. Personne ne pouvait plus rien attendre de lui. Ici, il avait enfin payé pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il aurait dû faire, et tout ce qu'il devrait faire, et personne n'avait le droit de lui en vouloir, et le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler sur lui-même.

Ici, rien ne le concernait plus, il ne pouvait plus rien, ni se battre, ni hurler, ni se défendre. Il avait enfin le droit de ne plus être malheureux, révolté, blessé. Il avait le droit de ne plus être fort, sincère, ou courageux. Il avait le droit de ne plus respirer, s'il voulait.

Ici il était mort.

Presque mort.

Ici, il n'y avait plus ni bonheur ni souffrance, ni présence ni absence, ni mémoire ni avenir. Il ne ressentait plus rien, il n'était plus rien.

Il avait enfin droit à l'oubli.

Le temps n'existait plus, le temps était mort, lui aussi.

Le plus dur, c'était de redescendre. Ca prenait du temps. Il fallait y aller avec une lente délicatesse. La première étape, c'était de se réveiller. Il fallait se répéter, pendant longtemps, demain, je reviendrais demain, et cette fois, je ne redescendrais pas. C'est juste pour aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas rangé ma chambre, et j'ai oublié de dire au revoir à Hedwige. Je vais redescendre juste cette fois encore, et je reviendrais demain. Demain. Demain tout sera vraiment fini.

Et une fois cette idée imprimée dans son esprit, il pouvait à nouveau voir le paysage, et entendre le hululement des hiboux qui arrivaient, pour porter le courrier du matin. Alors, il pouvait se rappeler qu'il avait des mains, des jambes, un visage. Il pouvait se lever doucement, et commencer à descendre les marches.

Et chaque marche était plus raide, chaque pas plus pesant, il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser et s'interdisait de faire demi-tour.

Lorsqu'il avait atteint la dernière marche, la partie était gagnée, il était de nouveau dans le monde des vivants pour une journée entière.

Du moins il l'espérait.


	2. I Dies Irae

Nul ne regardait Sophia Véliaris dans les yeux. Cela faisait partie des règles non écrites qui régissaient la maison Serpentard. Bien sur, les Serpentards méprisaient les règles toutes faites, et mettaient un point d'honneur à les violer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais ils avaient aussi un don pour s'inventer leurs propres lois, et celles-là, il était dangereux d'y déroger. Mieux valait les apprendre vite et ne pas les oublier.

Sophia était particulièrement dangereuse. Elle était capable de supporter les pires provocations avec un calme imperturbable pendant des heures entières. Et puis un jour vous étiez trop près d'elle, elle décidait qu'elle vous avait assez entendu, et elle vous envoyait contre le mur. Sans signe avant-coureur, sans colère, sans un haussement de sourcil.

On ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sophia Véliaris. On ne pouvait ni la prévoir ni la manipuler. Aussi les Serpentards, avec leur courage habituel, se tenaient-ils prudemment à l'écart. Sophia ne semblait pas s'émouvoir de son isolement. Il aurait d'abord fallu qu'elle soit capable de s'émouvoir.

Ce matin-là, elle décida de s'asseoir près de Draco Malfoy pour le petit déjeuner. Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire un geste pour que Vincent Crabbe lui laisse la place. Malfoy ne poussa même pas de soupir d'exaspération. Bien sûr, il était son cousin, mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose, face à Sophia. Elle se moquait des liens du sang et ignorait toute forme d'affection, quelle qu'elle soit.

Comme à son habitude, elle s'assit sans dire un mot. Elle ne se servit pas à manger. Elle se contenta de regarder longuement à la table des Gryffondors. Personne autour d'elle n'eut l'idée stupide de lui poser des questions sur son comportement étrange.

-As-tu déjà regardé le spectacle d'une flamme qui s'éteint ? Dit-elle à Draco au bout d'un moment.

Il la regarda attentivement. Son visage était aussi inexpressif que sa voix. Impossible de savoir quelles pouvaient être ses arrières-pensées, ni même si elle en avait.

-Non, répondit prudemment Draco.

-Tu as tort, dit-elle de sa voix monocorde. C'est fascinant.

Elle garda un moment le silence, les yeux toujours rivés sur les Gryffondors. Il suivit son regard sans comprendre. C'était Harry Potter qu'elle fixait avec autant d'attention.

-Regarde, Draco, ajouta-t-elle. Regarde mourir ton ennemi.

Il n'avait pas l'air mourant. Juste formidablement agacé. Assis de chaque côté de lui, Granger et Weasley avaient une conversation plutôt animée par-dessus sa tête. Potter mangeait son petit-déjeuner en silence, leur jetant de temps à autre des regards furieux.

Il se retourna vers elle. N'importe qui aurait eu l'air d'éprouver quelque chose, en disant une phrase pareille. Tristesse ou joie, peu importait. Mais Sophia paraissait juste… intéressée.

-Quand est le prochain cours de potions des sixième années ? Demanda-t-elle sur le même ton indifférent.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier cours de l'après-midi, répondit Draco, renonçant à comprendre.

-C'est parfait, dit Sophia.

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Le phénomène était suffisamment étrange et rare pour être effrayant.

Le premier cours de potions de l'année. Ron et Hermione s'étaient réconciliés pour l'occasion. Appliquant les conseils d'Albus Dumbledore, ils s'unissaient face à l'ennemi.

Harry serrait les poings et les dents. Il tentait d'oublier à quel point il haïssait Severus Rogue, et de retrouver le calme indifférent de la nuit. Mais rien à faire, le charme était rompu. Il ne lui restait donc qu'à compter les secondes, en essayant de se concentrer sur son travail et en maudissant l'abruti qui avait rendu l'ASPIC de potion obligatoire pour les futurs aurors.

Deux heures dans la même pièce que Rogue, c'était une épreuve de plus en plus difficile. Et la présence des Serpentards n'aidait pas à arranger son humeur. Et dire qu'il allait devoir supporter ça pendant encore deux ans, chaque semaine… Sans craquer… Sans lui sauter à la gorge et lui hurler ce qu'il avait à dire… Les pensées d'Harry dérivèrent quelque temps sur le genre de sort qu'il pourrait réserver à Rogue, si seulement il l'avait sous la main, avec assez de pouvoirs pour le vaincre.

Encore une heure quinze. Il jeta un regard en coin à son professeur. Sa seule satisfaction, c'était que ce cours semblait être une torture pour le professeur aussi. Il avait dû recevoir un drôle de choc, en apprenant qu'Harry avait obtenu sa BUSE de potion avec la mention « Outstandings ». Et malgré ça, il n'avait probablement accepté Harry dans son cours que sous la pression de Dumbledore. Furieux, il passait sa colère sur sa classe. Il était encore plus épouvantable que d'habitude. Sauf avec Draco Malfoy, naturellement.

Encore une heure quarante-cinq minutes. Dieu que c'était long. Et qu'il le haïssait. Il gardait les yeux obstinément baissés vers son chaudron. Rogue aussi évitait son regard. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas éviter d'entendre sa voix méprisante distribuer les sarcasmes.

Plus qu'un quart d'heure… Qu'on le laisse sortir avant qu'il se mette à hurler… Il n'en pouvait plus d'être furieux contre cet homme. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être face à lui. Et de repenser à…

Enfin la fin du cours. Il n'eut pas le courage d'attendre Ron et Hermione. Il fila à l'écart des autres Gryffondors avant qu'on le voie. Il fallait qu'il soit un peu seul. Pas longtemps. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Pour ne pas passer ses nerfs sur le premier imbécile venu. Ce serait irresponsable, et il s'était promis de ne plus être irresponsable.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Encore un caprice de star ?

Malfoy. Il l'avait suivit. Harry se retourna lentement.

-J'oubliais… Tu vas pleurer dans un coin, ajouta le serpentard. C'est vrai que tu es _tellement_ malheureux.

Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle, seuls avec lui dans un couloir… Tant pis pour les bonnes résolutions. C'était vraiment trop tentant.

-Tarantallegra, cria-t-il.

Les jambes de Malfoy s'affolèrent aussitôt, il tomba en criant de rage. Il n'avait même pas fini de sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Il la laissa tomber par terre dans la tentative. Quel idiot… Ce n'était même pas drôle. Crabbe et Goyle se jetèrent sur Harry à main nues. Etait-il humainement possible d'être stupide à ce point ? Il les stupéfixa avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de faire trois pas.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Malfoy qui lui lançait toutes les malédictions qui lui passaient par l'esprit, en tendant la main pour récupérer sa baguette.

En théorie, on n'attaque pas un ennemi à terre.

En théorie.

Il fut assez gentil pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer sa baguette, et même de lui lancer un sort. Il leva sa baguette à temps et dit « protego ». Les bras de Malfoy commencèrent à s'allonger et à se tortiller. Sa baguette glissa à nouveau de ses doigts. Harry éclata d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Puéril, mais excellent pour les nerfs.

-Tss, tss, dit une voix derrière lui. Draco, quelle idée de provoquer un ennemi _avant_ de sortir ta baguette. Tu n'as jamais rien appris.

Harry ne reconnu pas la voix, mais qui qu'elle soit, cette fille avait appelé Malfoy par son prénom et il n'aimait pas ça. Il se tourna aussitôt et jeta un expelliarmus, mais au même instant la fille inconnue lança :

-Protego.

Et elle attrapa au vol la baguette d'Harry avec détachement, comme si se faire attaquer dans les couloirs de Poudlard était pour elle la chose la plus banale du monde.

Elle lança un Finite Incantatem à Draco, qui ramassa sa baguette et se redressa aussitôt, vert de rage.

-Tu vas payer, Potter ! Lança-t-il rageusement.

-Non, dit l'inconnue.

Elle avait parlé sans hausser le ton ni esquisser le moindre geste. Elle posait sur Harry un regard indéchiffrable.

Et Malfoy n'attaqua pas. Harry lui jeta un regard en coin. Il était passé du vert au blanc. Et il ne bougeait pas. Cette fille avait dit non et Malfoy _obéissait_. Que ce mot était étrange, associé à ce nom-là. Il avait l'air mort de trouille, monsieur le serpentard-en-chef.

Qui était cette fille ? Que voulait-elle ? Elle portait le blason des Serpentard. Elle le fixait sans ciller de ses yeux pâles et sans expression. Il y avait dans son regard et son attitude un vide presque terrifiant.

Malfoy réveilla Crabbe et Goyle, et à la grande surprise d'Harry, ils battirent tous les trois en retraite sans ajouter un mot.

La fille attendit qu'ils aient disparus tous les trois au bout du couloir avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Bonjour, Harry Potter, dit-elle. Mon nom est Sophia Véliaris.

-Enchanté, répondit Harry énervé. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu veux.

-Je veux un duel, dit-elle. Contre toi.

-Parfait, rend-moi ma baguette et commençons tout de suite, répliqua Harry avec un sourire presque féroce.

-Non. Ce soir. Huit heures, troisième étage, aile nord. Pas de témoin.

Et sur ces mots, elle lui rendit sa baguette et tourna les talons. Harry resta interdit. Troisième étage? Il y avait des endroits plus discrets! Pas de témoin ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cette fille pouvait bien lui vouloir à lui ? Il ne la connaissait pas !

Il fit demi-tour, les idées embrouillées. C'était probablement un piège, avec une serpentard. Est-ce que ça pouvait être une idée de Malfoy ? Non, probablement non. Il ne se serait pas laissé humilier de cette façon, même pour lui tendre un piège.

-Je vous cherchait, monsieur Potter, dit derrière lui la voix de Mc Gonnagal avec le ton le plus cassant possible.

Il se retourna. Elle avait l'air positivement furieuse. C'est à ce moment-là seulement qu'il réalisa à quel point il était idiot.

Il était probable que Malfoy-le-préfet l'avait devancé et était allé raconter comment il s'était fait lâchement agressé. En plus, Harry avait manqué le cours de sortilège. Il était facile de voir à la tête du professeur de métamorphose qu'il allait avoir de sérieux ennuis.

-Suivez-moi, lança-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta en soupirant. Elle le fit entrer dans son bureau, et claqua la porte derrière lui. Elle alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

-Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle le fusillait du regard.

-Pour qui vous prenez-vous, monsieur Potter ?

Il ne devait pas s'énerver, il ne devait surtout pas s'énerver. Il avait fait suffisamment de stupidités pour la journée.

-Je répète ma question, insista-t-elle.

Oh, et puis zut.

-Je me prend pour un garçon de 16 ans orphelin qui a subi cinq tentatives d'assassinat, qui doit passer tout ses étés avec des petits bourgeois crétins et xénophobes, et qui a été désigné volontaire comme sauveur du monde.

Mc Gonnagal pâlit. Elle s'appuya au dossier de son fauteuil en soupirant.

-Et quels droits particuliers pensez-vous que cela vous donne, monsieur Potter ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Le droit de ne pas supporter les provocations du fils de Lucius Malfoy, je suppose, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais il vit qu'elle était ébranlée. Malfoy père s'était évadé deux semaines auparavant, avec les derniers mangemorts gardés à Azkaban. Un coup sévère pour l'Ordre du Phœnix, même si personne n'avait été surpris. Même Mac Gonnagal avait du mal à supporter l'arrogance qu'affichaient désormais les élèves de familles favorables à Voldemort. Et Draco Malfoy était bien sûr en tête des provocateurs.

-Je conçois que vous ayez des difficultés à supporter ce qui se passe en ce moment, dit-elle sombrement. Mais si vous imaginez que vous allez régler les problèmes de cette façon…

-Je sais, rétorqua Harry. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un gamin immature qui traîne dans vos jambes et fait n'importe quoi. Je sais que je suis stupide et irresponsable. Et  je sais que je ne peux pas sauver le monde. Le corollaire immédiat étant que je vais forcément me faire tuer. Mettez moi autant de retenues que vous voudrez, enlevez quelques points à Gryffondor, et laissez-moi partir.

-Très bien ! Dit sèchement le professeur. Soyez dans mon bureau vendredi soir à huit heures pour votre retenue. J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor. Sortez d'ici immédiatement, monsieur Potter.

Il se leva et sortit en refermant brutalement la porte. Voilà, il l'avait énervée, et il allait avoir droit à un sermon d'une heure vendredi soir. Quel abruti…

Il se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Vue l'heure, ce n'était plus la peine d'aller en sortilèges. Il entra dans la salle commune et alla s'asseoir devant la cheminée. Le feu était presque éteint. Il resta là à regarder les petites flammes crépiter, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Peu à peu, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, il commença à fredonner… Doucement… Cette absurde chanson d'enfant, cette mélodie obstinée qui venait il ne savait d'où.

Il entendit vaguement les autres Gryffondors entrer dans la salle commune. Ron se précipita vers lui.

-Harry ! S'écria-t-il. Où est-ce que tu étais ?

-Nulle part, dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, de partir sans rien dire ? Tu as manqué le cours de sortilège, insista-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, monsieur le préfet, je le rattraperais.

-Non, le cours, ça m'est égal, je voulais juste…

-Arrête, Ron, intervint Hermione d'une voix basse.

Harry croisa son regard, mais il n'y trouva ni curiosité, ni désapprobation. Juste de la tristesse. Et du renoncement. Elle baissa les yeux et se détourna de lui. Elle monta sans un mot dans son dortoir.

Brutalement, Harry eut envie de courir derrière elle, et de lui hurler… Quoi ? N'importe quoi pour qu'elle le regarde à nouveau, lui dise combien il était idiot de faire ce qu'il faisait, qu'il devait se calmer, arrêter, il aurait même voulu qu'elle lui mette une paire de gifles, et finalement qu'elle lui prête ses notes de sortilège avec un soupir d'exaspération.

N'importe quoi pour qu'elle se comporte à nouveau comme Hermione Granger face à Harry Potter. Comme avant. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'être abandonné par ses amis maintenant.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

Il en avait de bonnes, lui. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ! _Parle-lui, idiot. Parle-lui._ Parler de quoi ? Comment le dire ? Ca paraissait tellement embrouillé, dans sa tête ! Rogue, Malfoy, et cette colère qui lui vrillait les nerfs, et Sopha Véliaris avec sa voix glacée d'indifférence, et Mc Gonnagal, la prophétie, la colère, et le sommeil étrange de la comptine, et la colère, et Sirius… _Parle-lui. C'est ton ami, tu te souviens ?_

Mais il ne trouvait plus les mots, il était fatigué, si fatigué, il n'avait pas envie. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, et recommença à fredonner doucement. Comme ça, il se sentait mieux, il n'avait plus besoin de penser à Ron, Hermione, Sirius, il n'avait plus à penser à rien.

Ron secoua la tête en soupirant et monta l'escalier, lui aussi. Un groupe de filles de quatrième années regardaient la scène avec avidité, à l'affût d'un potin dont le sujet serait le célèbre Harry Potter.

Harry se leva et sortit de la salle commune.


	3. II La Salle Sans Porte

Merci à tous les reviewers, vos encouragements me touchent beaucoup ! Voici enfin la suite

La Salle Sans Porte

Huit heures. Troisième étage. Aile nord. Pas de témoin.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle, pourquoi lui ? Que lui voulait-on, à la fin ?

Au fond, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Sophia Véliaris voulait un duel ? Elle ne serait pas déçue. Il se battrait. Il se battrait non contre cette fille, mais contre Severus Rogue, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort. Il se battrait contre Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Mac Gonnagal. Il se battrait contre la prophétie et les étoiles, contre Cho Chang, contre Umbridge et Fudge.

Il ne pouvait pas gagner. Pas contre le monde entier. Mais il ne se battait pas pour gagner. Il le faisait pour le plaisir de se battre.

Huit heures. Troisième étage. Aile nord. Pas de témoin.

Il était venu avec une demi-heure d'avance. Il se méfiait de la serpentard, il voulait inspecter les lieux avant. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans le couloir. Les salles de classe étaient verrouillées. Il n'y avait ici aucun endroit qui convenait pour un duel. Elle avait probablement l'intention de l'emmener ailleurs, ensuite. Si elle venait réellement au rendez-vous. Avec les serpentards, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Mais il avait l'intuition qu'elle ne lui mentait pas.

-Tu es en avance, Harry Potter, dit la voix monocorde de Sophia.

Il se retourna vivement.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Viens, dit-elle. Puisque tu es là, commençons tout de suite.

Il la suivit, dubitatif. Elle le conduisait tout au bout du couloir, il n'y avait rien que le mur, et il était certain qu'il n'existait aucun passage secret à cet endroit. C'était un cul de sac…

Elle s'arrêta, se retourna et lui dit :

-Avance encore d'un pas.

_Je suis un imbécile et je suis en train de me faire avoir_, pensa Harry en s'exécutant. Il regarda par terre. La jeune fille le faisait entrer dans un cercle de symboles gravés dans le marbre dans le sol.

-Oett Hagel, dit Sophia.

Certains des symboles s'illuminèrent, et un nouveau cercle apparut au centre du premier, entre Harry et Sophia. Cette dernière tendit son poing serré au-dessus de ce deuxième cercle.

-Isa, prononça-t-elle.

Une barre droite traversa le cercle central. Soudain, ils furent noyés dans un pilier de lumière. Harry tenta de reculer, les mains sur les yeux, mais ses pieds étaient rivés au sol. La lumière disparut aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivée.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Le couloir du troisième étage avait disparu. Ils semblaient être au centre d'un immense espace circulaire, autour duquel il n'y avait que des ténèbres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Murmura-t-il.

-Je l'appelle la Salle Sans Porte, dit Sophia. Ici, personne ne viendra nous déranger. Personne ne pourra nous atteindre. Même les liens magiques les plus puissants ne résistent pas à cet endroit. On pourrait aussi bien dire que nous avons disparu du monde.

Harry regarda fixement son adversaire. Même les liens magiques les plus puissants… L'allusion ne pouvait pas être innocente. Sophia connaissait-elle le lien qui existait entre lui et Voldemort ? Comment ? Etait-il possible que cet endroit se trouve à l'abri même de Voldemort ? Et de Dumbledore ? Autant essayer de lire une page blanche que chercher des réponses dans les yeux de cette fille…

-Comment sors-t-on d'ici ? Demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

-Très simplement, répondit-elle, en sortant du cercle. Pouvons-nous commencer ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry. Pourquoi veux-tu un duel contre moi ?

-La question est sans intérêt pour toi, Harry Potter.

-Non, elle ne l'est pas, insista Harry avec froideur.

-Si, répondit Sophia, imperturbable. La question n'est pas pourquoi je veux me battre avec toi, mais pourquoi toi, tu veux te battre avec moi.

-C'est toi qui m'a lancé un défi, dit lentement Harry. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Je n'ai aucune raison de t'attaquer. Je veux dire toi en particulier, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire froid. N'importe qui d'autre ferait l'affaire, en ce qui me concerne.

-Tu te trompes, Harry Potter. Parce que je suis _sa_ fille.

Le sourire d'Harry mourut sur ses lèvres. Une idée absurde se fit jour dans sa tête. Il eut l'absolue certitude de savoir de qui Sophia parlait lorsqu'elle disait « _sa_ fille ». Et soudain, il eut l'impression qu'on lui avait fait boire un poison qui lui brûlait lentement les veines et dévorait sa tête. _Calme-toi, elle ment._ Ces cheveux noirs, et ce visage, comment n'avait-il pas vu la ressemblance… Ca paraissait pourtant tellement évident maintenant… _Calme-toi._ _Elle s'appelle Véliaris. Tu ne connais personne de ce nom. Elle ment._ A cause de ce masque immobile qu'était son visage, peut-être… Il avait mal jusqu'au bout des doigts, et un besoin violent, convulsif de lui sauter à la gorge… _Pitié, calme-toi, tu deviens fou. Elle n'était pas sur l'arbre généalogique de Sirius. Elle ment._ Même face à Rogue, il n'éprouvait pas de rage aussi féroce, irraisonnée, désespérée. _Elle veut te piéger. Elle ment. Elle s'appelle Véliaris, Véliaris, pas Lestrange !_

-Stupéfix ! Cria-t-il.

Elle évita le sort et riposta aussitôt. Harry plongea, le sort passa au-dessus de sa tête, il attaqua à nouveau. Il se battait non avec sa tête mais avec son instinct, sa fureur était telle qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il mettait dans ses sorts toute la violence et la haine dont il était capable, sans voir, sans entendre, sans comprendre. Il voulait la voir à terre ! Plus bas que terre !

Toute sa raison lui hurlait de se calmer, qu'il se trompait, que c'était faux, Sophia n'était pas la fille de Bellatrix, ce n'était pas possible ! C'était cette fille qui l'embrouillait, qui l'ensorcelait, ou Dieu seul savait quoi, c'était cette fille qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui faire perdre la tête. Elle le manipulait ! Elle voulait quelque chose et s'arrangeait pour l'obtenir, elle utilisait ses émotions contre lui, comme Voldemort l'avait fait. Elle lui faisait croire à une ressemblance entre elle et la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, juste pour qu'il s'énerve et se batte, parce que pour une raison obscure elle voulait ce duel !

Sa raison hurlait mais Harry n'entendait pas. Sa haine était trop profonde, sa rage trop puissante, et il y avait cette frustration d'être là sans rien faire, d'avoir laissé s'échapper celle qui avait tué Sirius, et cette confusion dans sa tête, la guerre, et cette saloperie de prophétie, et cette douleur de chaque seconde qui sembait ne jamais vouloir faiblir, il n'y pouvait rien.

En cette seconde, il voulait se battre, et seulement se battre. Jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la mort. Il voulait lui faire mal. Ce n'était plus Sophia qu'il voyait en face de lui mais Bellatrix. A moitié fou, il n'avait plus conscience d'être à Poudlard un mardi soir, plus conscience d'être en train de se battre avec une fille de dix-sept ans dont il ignorait tout. Il était devant Bellatrix, comme dans ses cauchemars, comme dans ses rêves, et il allait lui faire mal, et il allait la tuer, et elle payerait ce qu'elle avait fait, et le rire moqueur sur ses lèvres s'effacerait à tout jamais. Alors ce serait son tour à lui de rire ! De rire comme un dément, à n'en plus pouvoir…

Harry se battait de façon effrénée, désespérée, comme si sa survie en dépendait. Elle, en face, ne se départissait pas de son calme. Elle n'était pas moins rapide, pas moins puissante, pas moins habile, mais elle ne paraissait pas se soucier de la victoire ou de la défaite. Ni sourire, ni déception sur son visage… Elle semblait être là non pour elle mais pour un autre, juste parce qu'elle le devait, et n'avoir ni peur ni désir. Haïr avait-il un sens pour elle ? Et trembler, et pleurer, et mourir ?

Probablement pas.

C'était la guerre du feu contre la glace. Plus Sophia restait calme, plus Harry haïssait son impassibilité, plus il méprisait son indifférence, et cela le rendait fou furieux. Elle se moquait de lui, elle le manipulait, mais il la briserait ! Il voulait qu'elle ait peur de lui, il voulait qu'elle soit impressionnée, terrifiée par sa violence. Il voulait au moins qu'elle le haïsse, qu'elle soit frustrée et en colère de ne pas arriver à le vaincre. Il voulait l'atteindre bon sang ! Mais elle lui échappait sans cesse, toujours plus rapide, toujours plus vive, comme si elle savait à l'avance où et comment il attaquerait. Aucun de ses sorts ne l'atteignait.

Et alors qu'Harry devenait fou de rage, elle ne s'émouvait pas plus que ça ! Mais il l'aurait. Il lui ferait peur. Il lui ferait mal ! Elle payerait, elle payerait enfin la mort de Sirius. Il voulait l'abattre, et qu'elle hurle, et qu'elle supplie ! Elle aurait mal !

-ENDOLORIS ! Cria-t-il.

Cette fois il fut le plus rapide, et Sophia s'écroula en hurlant. Il resta là, à la regarder se tordre de douleur, pendant une durée qui lui parut une éternité entière. Cela lui apportait un réconfort étrange et terrifiant, d'entendre hurler cette fille si semblable à fantôme silencieux. Soudain, elle devenait vivante, enfin, il l'avait blessée, elle…

Seigneur que faisait-il ?

Le sortilège se brisa.

Les convulsions de Sophia cessèrent, et elle se tut.

Ce n'est pas Bellatrix, triple abruti, ce n'est qu'une fille de dix-sept ans que tu viens de torturer. Tu ne la connais même pas.

Il n'avait pas pu faire cela, n'est-ce pas ? Pitié, c'était juste un cauchemar…

« Il ne suffit pas de haïr. Tu dois y prendre du plaisir… »   (1) 

Sophia ramassa sa baguette d'une main encore un peu tremblante.

« Je vais t'apprendre… » 

Elle se redressa.

-En garde, dit-elle d'une voix basse. Ce n'est pas fini.

-Non, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé.

Il ne pouvait pas relever sa baguette. Il ne pouvait pas continuer alors que…

-Stupéfix, lança-t-elle avec une tranquillité effrayante.

Harry évita maladroitement le sort, perdu, il trébucha. Il ne se releva pas assez vite. Soudain, il sentit ses bras et ses jambes se figer à son corps. Le deuxième sort de Sophia l'avait finalement touché.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Le duel n'est terminé que lorsqu'un des deux adversaires est hors d'état de combattre, Harry Potter. Tes excuses sont sans intérêt. Tes états d'âme sont hors de propos. 

Il la regardait, effaré. Que disait-elle ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Elle aurait au moins dû être en colère ! Est-ce qu'elle était en train de lui reprocher ses _états d'âme_ ?

-La guerre n'est pas une partie de quidditch, le combat ne connaît pas de règle, poursuivit-elle. Tu peux décider de ne pas te servir des sortilèges impardonnables et utiliser d'autres stratégies, mais te servir d'un sort et t'excuser après avec désolation, ce n'est pas de la noblesse, c'est de la stupidité. Si j'étais une mangemort, tu serais déjà mort.

-Je suis désolé, répéta Harry. 

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

Elle lui jeta le contre sort.

-Relève-toi, Harry Potter, dit-elle.

-Je ne voulais pas faire ça, ajouta-t-il en se relevant.

-Si tu ne le voulais pas, tu ne l'aurais pas fait, répondit-elle avec le ton qu'elle aurait pu prendre pour commenter le menu du soir.

Elle lui rendit sa baguette, exactement comme elle l'avait fait l'après-midi. Il la pris, confus. N'aurait-elle pas dû être furieuse ? Triomphante ? Moqueuse ? Au lieu de ça, elle le toisa quelques secondes avec une expression indéfinissable, et lui dit :

-Reviens la semaine prochaine. Même jour, même heure, même endroit.

Puis elle tourna les talons, et partit vers le bord du cercle.

Il la regarda s'éloigner pendant quelques mètres, avant de soudain crier :

-Attends !

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Il voulait dire par là pourquoi être venu me voir, pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici, pourquoi me dire tout ça, pourquoi veux-tu que je revienne, pourquoi ne pas t'être vengé quand tu le pouvais, pourquoi ? 

Tout cela en même temps, dans le désordre de sa tête.

Sophia comprit parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, Harry Potter, répondit-elle.

Elle avança jusqu'au bout du large cercle et disparu dans les ténèbres. Il resta un moment sans bouger, hébété. Le silence qui régnait était absolu. Il n'entendait que sa propre respiration. Ca ne pouvait pas exister, un endroit comme ça, un endroit où aucun mur ne craque, où aucune poussière n'est soulevée par le vent.

La lumière venait d'un haut, comme s'il se trouvait au fond d'un immense puit. Il leva les yeux pour voir s'il y avait une ouverture en haut, mais la lumière l'aveugla et il ne vit rien.

Une petite voix terrifiée, au fond de lui, hurlait à Harry de sortir d'ici. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'assit et resta là, sans parler, sans bouger. Cet endroit lui rappelait l'état second dans lequel il plongeait, lorsqu'il montait en haut de la tour. Un espace figé hors du temps, arraché au monde des hommes.

Peut-être que s'il restait assis là jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il pourrait ne jamais affronter les conséquences de ses actes. Peut-être qu'il pourrait repousser pour toujours le souvenir de l'acte qu'il venait de commettre. Peut-être qu'il réussirait à oublier qu'il venait de jeter un Sortilège Impardonnable.

Impardonnable. Ca voulait bien dire ce que ça voulait dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Impardonnable. Des gens allaient à Azkaban et n'en sortaient plus, pour ce genre de crime.

Il avait jeté un sortilège impardonnable. Ou plutôt deux.

Depuis tout ce temps, il s'était répété que cette première fois ne comptait pas. Après tout, il venait de voir mourir son parrain et se trouvait face à sa meurtrière. A ce moment, il avait tellement mal !

Et là, c'était aussi à cause de ça, à cause de la douleur. Sophia avait réveillé en lui, d'un coup, trop de sentiments qu'il avait tenté d'enterrer jusque là. Son équilibre mental, déjà terriblement fragile, n'y avait pas résisté. Ce n'était pas sa faute. 

Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Il ne suffit pas de haïr. Ce n'était pas sa faute, bon sang ! Tu dois y prendre du plaisir… 

-Que cette maudite voix se taise ! Cria-t-il.

Sa voix le fit sursauter. Il se mettait à parler tout seul, maintenant. Soudain il eut peur. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il fut prit d'un désir irrépressible de sortir et de retrouver la lumière du jour. Il se leva vivement et avança jusqu'au bord du cercle.

Il hésita face au vide. Il avait un sentiment étrange, un peu angoissant en regardant les ténèbres. Il n'y avait absolument rien, et pourtant il avait la sensation que c'était une entité vivante qui entourait la plate-forme circulaire. Quelque chose d'une puissance terrifiante capable de briser n'importe quoi. Il frissonna, puis l'impression se dissipa. Il avança et tomba dans le vide.

Harry atterrit à quatre pattes sur le marbre dur du couloir, au milieu de cet étrange cercle de symboles. Il se releva et marcha lentement jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient sombres. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être.

Il passa le portrait de la grosse dame et traversa la salle commune pour gagner les escaliers du dortoir.

-Harry ! Appela une voix.

Il continua sans se retourner.

-Harry !

C'était Ron. Harry s'arrêta, hésita une seconde, et se retourna.

-Tu veux faire une partie d'échecs ? Demanda-t-il.

Une part de lui ne rêvait que de ça. Une autre voulait se réfugier dans la solitude le plus vite possible.

-Non, répondit-il mollement. Je n'ai pas envie.

-Tu es sûr ? Insista Ron, mal à l'aise.

Il semblait sentir le dialogue intérieur de son ami. Il voulait le retenir, le ramener dans le monde où on parle de quidditch et où on bâcle ses devoirs, et l'arracher au monde des morts.

Harry se demandait vaguement s'il devait être reconnaissant ou en colère. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se décider.

Ron le regardait fixement. Il attendait en silence la réponse d'Harry. Il y avait tellement de silences entre eux, maintenant.

La prophétie qui le condamnait à être assassiné ou assassin.

La mort de Sirius.

Endoloris….

De tout cela, il n'avait pas dit un mot. Ni à Ron, ni à Hermione, ni à personne d'autre. Il faudrait qu'il le fasse un jour. Peut-être. Mais pas maintenant.

-Pas maintenant, dit-il à son ami.

-Harry…

-Je suis fatigué, Ron. Pas maintenant.

Il lui tourna le dos et continua à monter les escaliers. En bas, dans la salle commune, Ron le regarda disparaître en cherchant désespérément quelque chose à dire.

Il ne trouva rien.

Harry passa sans ralentir devant son dortoir. Il continua son ascension jusqu'au dernier dortoir, le plus haut, où dormaient des élèves de troisième année. Là les escaliers semblaient s'arrêter. Il avança jusqu'au mur qui lui faisait face, posa la main sur la brique centrale, et murmura « dedisco ».

Le mur s'ouvrit sur d'autres escaliers. Il franchit le passage et grimpa encore une dizaine de marches, jusqu'au sommet de la tour de Gryffondor. C'était son secret, l'endroit qu'il était seul à connaître, et où il venait se perdre chaque nuit depuis son retour à Poudlard.

Des heures plus tard, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire et qu'il était profondément plongé dans sa rêverie, il n'entendit pas le mur se rouvrir derrière lui. Il ne sentit pas la présence de l'ombre silencieuse qui monta sur la plate-forme.

Elle resta longtemps là, immobile dans le vent glacé, à regarder Harry Potter, l'enfant béni par sa mère et maudit par le sort.

Au matin, quand il reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait, elle avait disparu.

(1) Ici, je traduis quelques phrases du tome 5. Ce n'est pas très précis, parce que ça fait un moment que je l'ai lu maintenant et que je ne l'ai pas sous la main pour vérifier. Mais peu importe. Le sens est là.


	4. III Iora Lein

De grand mercis à tous ceux qui me laissent des gentilles reviews ! Ca me fait très plaisir, tout ces compliments. *rougit* 

> 

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Au fait, je me suis rendue compte que je faisait un mix entre les termes français et anglais. En fait, j'ai lu les quatre premiers tomes en français et le cinquième en anglais. Ce qui fait que dans ma tête, c'est Umbridge et pas Ombrage. Mais c'est pas très cohérent, ce mélange, alors je me suis renseignée sur les traductions françaises, et je vais corriger. Donc si vous voyez traîner un terme anglais, dites-le moi !

Enfin, sauf pour Draco. Je préfère Draco à Drago, et la différence n'est pas énorme, alors je pense que ça ne choquera personne...

Iora Lein 

-Hé ! Ron ! Rooon !Appela Seamus à travers la Grande Salle.

Mais il avait beau crier, il n'arrivait pas à couvrir le brouhaha habituel du petit déjeuner. Il se résigna à faire de grands gestes pour inviter Ron à venir s'asseoir près de lui. Ce dernier l'aperçut enfin, et longea la table des gryffondors pour rejoindre Seamus. Hermione, qui le suivait de près, accéléra le pas pour venir à sa hauteur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Dit-elle, un peu agacée de devoir traverser la Grande Salle dans toute sa longueur. Ca ne peut pas attendre après le petit déjeuner ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

-Il a sûrement un truc à nous montrer, suggéra-t-il. Il a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Mouais... C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

Ils atteignirent enfin Dean, Seamus et Neville tout au bout de la table. Ron fronça les sourcils quand il vit que Ginny était assise avec eux, à côté de Dean, mais Hermione le foudroya du regard et il décida de ne faire aucun commentaire.

Seamus semblait aussi heureux que si le ministère avait soudain décrété un nouveau jour férié. Les autres souriaient aussi, et Neville pouffait de rire derrière sa main. Ron et Hermione leur jetèrent des regards suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demanda Ron, méfiant.

-Je vais vous montrer ! Dit Seamus. Venez, asseyez-vous !

Dans un même mouvement, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent sur le banc, et dans un même mouvement, ils passèrent au travers et s'étalèrent sur le carrelage de la Grande Salle.

Les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire. Ron se releva, un peu sonné. Son regard allait de ses amis morts de rire au banc qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Comment avez-vous réussi ce coup-là ? fit-il en secouant la tête.

-Ca ! S'écria une Hermione rouge de colère. Je parierais que je sais d'où ça vient !

-D'où ça vient quoi ? Demanda Ron.

-CA !

Elle se pencha et tâta le banc. Sa main passait au travers. Au bout d'un moment, elle parut enfin trouver une prise solide, et se releva avec un mince coussin couleur de bois entre les mains. L'objet prenait peu à peu une teinte rose pâle à l'endroit où elle le touchait. Ron approcha sa main pour toucher lui aussi, mais elle passa à travers le coussin.

-Wow, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Ca s'appelle un atravertout, répondit Hermione.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Seamus, qui essayait de calmer son fou rire.

-Parce que c'est écrit ! Rétorqua Hermione.

Et elle désigna à Ron une minuscule étiquette cousue sur le bord du coussin. Il s'approcha et lu : " Atravertout, F&G co., Lavable à 60°C "

-Adaptable à tout banc, fauteuil, chaise, expliqua Dean. Tissu caméléon. Pour arriver à le prendre, il faut l'attraper par les côtés.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Ron, soupira Hermione. Fred et George ont finalement ouvert leur boutique de farces et attrapes. M'est avis qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer, tout les deux, cette année. Hein, monsieur le préfet de gryffondor ?

Le fou rire de Dean, Neville et Ginny redoubla, mais Seamus parut soudain inquiet. Peut-être était-ce dû aux regards particulièrement inquisiteurs des deux préfets de sa maison.

-Où as-tu acheté ça ? Demanda Ron avec un air faussement sévère.

-Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te le dire ? Répliqua Seamus.

-N'importe. Je finirais par le savoir, assura Ron. J'ai mes sources.

Il tâta le banc et enleva le deuxième atravertout. Hermione et lui purent enfin s'asseoir devant leur petit déjeuner sans danger.

-Au fait, que fait Harry ? Demanda Ginny. Il n'est pas avec vous ?

Ron et Hermione s'assombrirent brusquement.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Dit Ginny.

-Ca, c'est à lui qu'il faut le demander, grommela Ron. Ca fait deux jours qu'il nous évite. Il ne nous dit même plus bonjour.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Même pas, répondit Hermione. Il ne nous a pas donné la moindre explication. Il nous fuit, c'est tout.

-Vous avez essayé de l'obliger à vous parler ? Insista Ginny.

-Tu parles qu'on a essayé ! Maugréa Ron. Mais on n'arrive pas à le coincer. Chaque fois qu'on le voit, il se débrouille pour nous filer entre les doigts. Et en dehors des cours, on n'arrive pas à savoir où il est. Les deux seules personnes qui connaissent le château mieux qu'Harry vendent des farces et attrapes à l'autre bout du pays. Espèces de lâcheurs de frangins ! Jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux...

Il mordit rageusement dans sa tartine de beurre.

-Ne t'énerves pas, Ron, dit Hermione.

-Ben tiens. " Ne t'énerves pas, Ron. Calme-toi, Ron. Tais-toi, Ron ! Passe donc le reste de ta vie à courir derrière monsieur Harry Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne à nouveau t'adresser la parole ! "

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, visiblement prête à envoyer une réplique cinglante, mais finalement elle préféra se taire et se vengea sur son bacon. Les autres échangèrent des regards gênés.

-Arrête ça, gronda Ron.

-Arrêter quoi ? S'écria Hermione, furieuse.

-Si toi aussi tu commences à ne plus dire ce que tu penses, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Rétorqua Ron. J'en ai marre de parler à des murs en essayant de deviner ce que je suis censé comprendre !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? On a parlé de ça cent fois ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? Tu as une idée géniale ? Non ! Alors arrête de remettre ça sur le tapis !

-Moi au moins j'essaye de trouver une solution. Je ne fais pas comme si tout allait parfaitement bien histoire de pouvoir me concentrer sur mes ASPICS plutôt que sur mes amis !

Hermione se leva et le gifla, puis elle prit son assiette, blême de rage, et alla s'asseoir plus loin.

-Ron... Hasarda Ginny.

-QUOI !

-Un jour il faudra que tu apprennes à faire preuve d'un peu plus de sang-froid, risqua-t-elle. Et de tact, aussi. C'est important, le tact, avec les filles.

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à " je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par là ".

-Hem... Fit Neville. A part ça, qu'est-ce qu'on a, comme cours, ce matin ?

-Défense contre les forces du mal, répondit Dean.

Pour une fois, la mémoire défaillante de Neville eut un effet bénéfique. Trente secondes après, les cinq gryffondors ne parlaient plus que du nouveau professeur de Poudlard. Depuis des années, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était le thème principal des rumeurs de la rentrée. Les pipelettes de Poudlard a-do-raient ce sujet-là. On n'était jamais déçu. Il y avait toujours un secret à découvrir. Et les élèves en avaient tellement vu avec les professeurs précédents qu'ils se sentaient autorisés à imaginer à peu près tout et n'importe quoi.

Si on faisait le bilan, ils avaient eu : un serviteur de Voldemort cachant son maître dans sa tête, un mythomane incompétent, un loup-garou, un autre serviteur de Voldemort déguisé en ex-auror paranoïaque, et une psychopathe tyrannique. Globalement, ils avaient tous préféré le loup-garou.

Elèves comme professeurs étaient donc prêts à tout. Certains avaient supposés que ce serait un vampire, d'autres un fantôme, ou pourquoi pas ? Un être de l'eau. Quelqu'un avait même proposé Peeves (Après tout même un esprit frappeur ne pouvait pas être pire qu'Ombrage).

Mais personne ne s'attendait réellement à Iora Lein. 

Avec le retour de Voldemort, il paraissait pourtant évident que le poste de défense contre les forces du mal devenait fondamental. Il était logique de penser qu'il serait occupé par une créature puissante et mystérieuse, qui viendrait leur enseigner les arcanes d'une magie oubliée afin qu'ils puissent se défendre contre les mangemorts.

Et qui Dumbledore avait-il nommé ? Une vieille dame. Une petite vieille fluette et toute ridée, aux cheveux blancs comme neige, qui grimpait les escaliers avec difficulté et passait le plus clair de son temps à tricoter. On racontait qu'elle avait enseigné autrefois, mais qu'elle était à la retraite depuis plus de cinquante ans maintenant.

Ron essaya d'interroger sa sœur, qui avait déjà eu cours avec elle, mais Ginny se contenta de hausser les épaules et de sourire.

-Laisse tomber, dit Dean. Ca fait trois jours que je n'arrête pas de lui demander ce qu'elle en pense, et elle refuse de me répondre.

Et il échangea une œillade avec Ginny. Ron faillit répondre quelque chose de très désagréable au nouveau petit ami de sa sœur, mais Seamus sentit venir la tempête et l'interrompit vivement :

-De toute façon on va être fixé, dit-il très vite, c'est l'heure on devrait vraiment y aller, bonne journée Ginny !

Et il entraîna Ron avec lui, suivi par Dean et Neville.

Les élèves eurent une première surprise en passant le seuil de la classe. Les tables n'étaient plus installées en rang face au tableau. Une partie était rangée au fond de la classe, l'autre partie était disposée en cercle. Le bureau du professeur avait été poussé contre un mur.

-Entrez, dit le professeur Lein de sa voix tremblotante. La moitié d'entre vous doit s'asseoir sur les chaises, l'autre moitié mettez-vous au milieu.

Les élèves préférèrent ne pas bouger, hésitants. Qu'était-il censé arriver à la moitié qui se mettait au milieu ?

-N'ayez pas peur, insista Iora Lein, rassurante. De toute façon dans une heure vous échangerez vos places.

Harry haussa les épaules et vint se placer au centre de la pièce. Ron et Hermione le suivirent aussitôt, accompagnés par Dean, Seamus, Neville, et d'autres anciens du DA. Draco Malfoy vint les rejoindre accompagné de sa bande de serpentards, clamant haut et fort qu'il pouvait faire ce que Potter pouvait faire. Un imperceptible sourire passa sur le visage du professeur. On l'avait prévenue qu'elle ne s'ennuierait pas avec cette classe-là.

Au bout de quelques minutes et de nombreuses allées et venues, les deux groupes furent enfin constitués.

-Bien, dit le professeur Lein. Maintenant, chacun de ceux qui sont assis doivent choisir dans l'autre groupe celui qu'ils devront observer.

-Observer ? Intervint Hermione. Pourquoi?

-Vous verrez, miss Granger, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Hermione eut un regard surpris pour Iora Lein. Elle n'avait jamais dit son nom au professeur. D'ailleurs, la vieille dame n'avait même pas fait l'appel.

Le choix d'un partenaire dans l'autre groupe prit encore un petit moment. Harry fut choisi par Hannah Abbot, Hermione par Susan Bones et Ron par Tery Boot. 

-Maintenant, vous tous, mettez vous en deux rangs, face à face, indiqua Lein aux élèves qui se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce.

Harry soupira. Où donc voulait-elle en venir ? Il obéit et se retrouva face à un serdaigle qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer ce que nous allons faire, annonça le professeur.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, grommela Malfoy.

-Vous allez vous battre en duel contre celui qui se trouve en face de vous, poursuivit Lein qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu. Votre observateur vous regardera, et devra prendre des notes sur votre comportement, vos points forts, vos points faibles, vos stratégies de combat. Toutes les dix minutes, il y aura une rotation et vous changerez d'adversaire. Dans une heure, les observateurs échangent les rôles avec vous. J'attends de chacun un rapport sur celui que vous aurez observé pour lundi matin. C'est parti.

Harry sourit au souvenir de son premier et dernier cours de duel, avec Lockhart. Au bout d'une minute, la pièce était devenue un vrai champ de bataille... Mais curieusement, cette séance-là resta sous contrôle. Ca ne pouvait pourtant pas être dû au professeur. Iora Lein s'était assise à une table d'élève au milieu des observateurs, avait sorti son tricot de son sac, et enchaînait paisiblement maille après maille sans paraître se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour. 

Le serdaigle qui faisait face à Harry, du nom de Charlie Lewell, n'était pas d'un niveau foudroyant. Harry sentit tout de suite qu'il pouvait y aller tranquillement. Il n'avait aucun mal à éviter ou dévier les sorts. Il restait en défense, après tout il fallait tenir dix minutes. Lorsqu'il le voudrait, il frapperait. Il savait être suffisamment rapide pour toucher Lewell sans difficulté.

Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se passait autour. Il constata, avec une certaine fierté, que le niveau des anciens membres du DA était nettement supérieur aux autres. Puis, voyant la fin des dix minutes approcher, il désarma Lewell et le stupéfixa.

Le professeur Lein frappa dans ses mains pour indiquer qu'il était l'heure de la première rotation. Harry réveilla le serdaigle, qui le regarda avec un air un peu hébété.

-Wow... Ca alors... dit-il.

Il se releva en frottant son dos endolori par la chute. Harry lui rendit sa baguette et passa au suivant. Il poussa un soupir en reconnaissant le suivant en question. Vincent Crabbe. Non seulement il serait obligé de supporter sa tête affreuse pendant dix minutes, mais en plus le combat ne risquait pas d'être intéressant face à un abruti pareil.

Juste à côté de lui, Malfoy se préparait à affronter Neville. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le serpentard savourait d'avance sa victoire. Il était habitué à humilier Neville chaque fois qu'il le croisait depuis le début de son arrivée à Poudlard. Mais pendant que Malfoy avait servi de sous-fifre à la harpie qui leur avait tenu lieu de professeur, Neville lui s'était entraîné. Et même très bien entraîné. Harry était bien placé pour le savoir.

Neville souriait aussi. Ce n'était pas après avoir survécu à douze mangemorts qu'il allait trembler devant Malfoy.

Cette fois Harry n'attendit pas. Il stupéfixa tout de suite son adversaire d'un air ennuyé, et s'assit pour regarder la bataille qui se déroulait près de lui. Il eu l'insigne satisfaction de voir le sourire de Malfoy se transformer en grimace de surprise, puis de colère, puis de peur. Son regard se tourna à gauche, vers Goyle, qui était malheureusement trop occupé pour l'aider. Il jeta alors un autre regard paniqué à droite, vers Crabbe, et Harry en profita pour le saluer avec un sourire narquois.

-Alors, Malfoy, ricana-t-il, on se sent seul, tout à coup ?

Le visage mi-furieux, mi-effrayé de Malfoy se figea. Il tomba raide, victime du sortilège du saucisson. Harry croisa le regard de Neville, et hocha la tête en signe de satisfaction. Ce dernier sourit avec fierté.

-Bravo, dit Harry. Tu lui as donné une belle leçon.

-J'en connais un autre, qui a reçu une leçon, répondit Neville, amusé.

Il désigna Ron, largement vaincu par une Hermione furieuse, qui se dressait les poings sur les hanches avec un air vengeur. Harry eu un faible sourire.

-Tu t'es disputé avec eux ? Demanda timidement Neville.

-Non, c'est seulement... J'ai besoin de prendre mes distances, c'est tout, dit Harry en détournant les yeux.

Le professeur signala la deuxième rotation, et il en profita pour couper court à la conversation. Il eu le bonheur de se trouver à son tour face à Malfoy. Le serpentard pâlit.

Le dernier cours de la journée était métamorphose. Le professeur Mac Gonagall ne manqua pas de retenir Harry à la fin du cours pour lui rappeler sa retenue. Elle glissa aussi un commentaire au sujet du fait qu'on ne le voyait plus s'asseoir près de Mr. Weasley et Miss Granger. Harry éluda la question. Il commençait à en avoir assez de tous ces gens qui s'inquiétaient de sa personne. Il y avait des moments ou il aurait sincèrement aimé qu'on oublie son existence.

A la sortie du cours, il alla directement aux toilettes, sortit de son sac la carte du maraudeur et enfila sa cape d'invisibilité. Depuis plusieurs jours, il ne se séparait plus ni de l'une ni de l'autre. C'était ainsi qu'il semait Ron et Hermione, ainsi que tous les braves gens qui s'inquiétaient de sa santé.

Il marcha longtemps au hasard dans les couloirs, plongé dans ses rêveries mélancoliques, comme ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Au bout d'un moment, il réalisa qu'il était au troisième étage et décida d'aller faire un tour du côté de l'aile nord. Il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver le cercle de symboles auquel Sophia l'avait mené plusieurs jours auparavant.

Il se plaça à l'intérieur et murmura :

-Oett Hagel.

A nouveau, des symboles s'illuminèrent, et le cercle plus petit apparut. Harry posa la carte et la cape d'invisibilité, puis il tendit le bras, poing fermé, comme il avait vu Sophia le faire, et dit :

-Isa.

Il sentit un picotement dans son poignet, qui se répandit dans son corps jusqu'à son front. Ce fut tout. Rien ne se passa. Il tenta de répéter la formule, " Isa " plusieurs fois, mais sans succès. La Salle Sans Porte refusait de s'ouvrir.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne, Hic ! La bonne clé, dit une voix suraiguë.

Harry se tourna vivement, et il reconnut l'elfe Winky dans son corsage taché et sa jupe déchirée. Elle avait une bouteille de Bièraubeurre à la main, et semblait complètement ivre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda doucement Harry.

-Ce n'est pas, Hic ! La bonne. Non, non, dit Winky en secouant violemment la tête.

Elle avala une longue gorgée de bièraubeurre.

-Le cercle des clés, Hic ! Ne s'ouvre qu'à la bonne clé. Hic ! Et c'est pas Isa. Hic ! Pas Harry Potter, non. 

Elle porta à nouveau la bouteille à sa bouche, mais constata qu'elle était vide. Elle fit demi-tour, et s'éloigna en zigzagant, probablement pour trouver une autre bouteille.

-Winky l'a vue ! Hic ! S'exclama-t-elle sur son chemin, en brandissant sa bouteille. C'est la maudite, oui ! Hic ! C'est elle !

Elle trébucha et s'étala par terre, puis se releva avec un équilibre un peu hésitant, et disparut à l'angle du couloir.

Harry réalisa qu'il était presque huit heures, et décida qu'il s'interrogerait plus tard à propos des phrases incohérentes de Winky. Il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de Mac Gonagall si jamais il s'avisait d'arriver en retard à sa retenue. Il rangea sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte, et marcha rapidement en direction du bureau du professeur.

-Asseyez-vous, Mr Potter, dit la sèche professeur de métamorphose en lui désignant une chaise.

Harry vint s'asseoir en silence. Il y avait une plume et un rouleau de parchemin sur le bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je veux que vous m'écriviez un devoir. Le sujet est : Comment à votre avis l'enfant Tom Elvis Jedusor est devenu Lord Voldemort.

Harry eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Son regard croisa celui du professeur.

-Je refuse, dit-il.

-Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, Mr Potter, rétorqua Mac Gonagall.

Elle sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte.

Harry resta un bon moment à contempler le papier, la tête vide. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il trempa sa plume dans l'encrier, et écrivit les mots : " Tom Elvis Jedusor ". Il se remémora les mêmes mots tracés sur le papier du journal intime. Il revit le jeune homme si charmant qui avait faillit tuer Ginny avec le sourire.

Et puis il se rappela le visage monstrueux de celui qu'il avait vu renaître, qui l'avait torturé et avait tenté de le tuer.

Il écrivit " Lord Voldemort " en dessous de la première ligne.

Y avait-il réellement eu un enfant du nom de Tom Jedusor ? Un enfant qui ne rêvait pas encore de pouvoir et de meurtre ?

Harry l'ignorait. Et d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Ni envie, ni besoin.

Il reposa sa plume. Il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de s'intéresser à la psychologie et aux motivations de celui qui avait détruit sa vie. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait chercher les raisons de ce tyran meurtrier.

Vraiment pas.

Au bout d'une heure, le professeur Mac Gonagall revint dans la pièce. Elle regarda le parchemin d'Harry par-dessus son épaule.

-Vous avez jusqu'au vacances de Noël pour me rendre ce devoir, dit-elle. Allez dans votre dortoir, maintenant.

Harry rangea ses affaires, et sortit sans un mot.

Pourquoi personne ici ne voulait lui ficher la paix ?


	5. IV Malédiction

Malédiction 

Le week-end était morne et ennuyeux. Il n'arrêtait pas de pleuvoir. Ginny tournait en rond dans la Salle Commune comme un lion en cage. Harry avait encore disparu. Hermione était plongée dans un énorme livre d'Arithmancie. Ron prenait un malin plaisir à battre Dean aux échecs. La petite dernière des Weasley se surprit à regretter la présence de Fred et George. La Salle Commune était beaucoup trop calme depuis leur départ.

Elle monta dans son dortoir avec la vague idée de continuer le roman qu'elle avait commencé à lire dans le train, en venant. Elle fit la grimace en trouvant la chambre occupée par Juliet, Susie et Andrea qui papotaient et gloussaient bruyamment. Adieu, tranquillité. Pourquoi n'allaient-elles pas faire ça ailleurs ?

Les trois filles cessèrent brusquement de parler en voyant Ginny entrer dans la pièce. Elles lui jetèrent des regards en coin, puis se remirent à parler tout bas. Ginny les ignora, alla jusqu'à sa malle, et en sortit son manteau. Pluie ou pas pluie, elle allait faire un tour dehors. L'atmosphère du château devenait franchement étouffante. Après réflexion, elle décida de prendre aussi son balai.

En quittant la pièce, elle entendit la conversation des trois commères de service qui reprenait de plus belle.

-…complètement folle…

-…voler sous la pluie…

-…_pauvre_ fille…

-…pas une noise en poche…

Quel dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas glisser une araignée ou deux dans leur lit, songea Ginny en descendant l'escalier du dortoir. Elle se ferait prendre aussitôt si elle faisait une chose pareille. Elle était toujours la principale suspecte quand quelqu'un faisait une mauvaise blague aux trois potiches. Allez donc savoir pourquoi…

Elle traversa la Salle Commune d'un pas rapide. Ron leva les yeux de son jeu d'échec.

-Tu sors ? Remarqua-t-il. Tu ne devrais pas, il pleut et…

-J'avais pas remarqué, fit-elle avec mauvaise humeur sans s'arrêter.

Elle claqua le portrait derrière elle sans écouter les protestations outragées de la grosse dame. Si seulement ils pouvaient tous arrêter de la traiter comme une gamine ou une folle…

Elle respira profondément en arrivant enfin dehors. Le froid et la pluie la firent frissonner, mais au moins ici elle ne se sentait plus aussi oppressée. Elle enfourcha son balai et décolla. L'ivresse du vol la prit, comme chaque fois. Les ridicules soucis de Ginny, élève de cinquième année, restèrent bêtement collés par terre pendant qu'elle s'élevait, folle de joie, au milieu du vent et des nuages.

Elle ne redescendit que trois heures plus tard, trempée jusqu'aux os, épuisée et ravie. Avant d'entrer dans le hall, elle essora sa robe de sorcière et ses cheveux roux. Elle rentra avec satisfaction dans les couloirs chauffés, car elle grelottait de froid.

-Hey ! Salut, dit une voix familière derrière elle.

-Salut Luna, répondit Ginny en se retournant. Ca va ?

-Comme d'habitude, fit cette dernière en haussant les épaules.

-C'est cette nuit, ajouta Ginny en baissant la voix. Tu viens avec nous ?

-Bien sûr, répliqua Luna avec un sourire. A ce soir.

Elle tourna les talons et partit sans un mot de plus.

Ginny retourna dans sa Salle Commune définitivement de meilleure humeur qu'elle en était partie. Peut-être pourrait-elle glisser un mille-pattes dans le sac d'Andrea pendant l'Histoire de la Magie lundi matin, songea-t-elle, rêveuse. Tant pis si elle avait une retenue, ça en valait bien la peine… Elle décida de faire ses devoirs tout de suite, et remonta dans la chambre pour prendre ses affaires et poser son balai.

Hermione travaillait toujours, au beau milieu d'une montagne de livres et de parchemins, l'air très concentré.

-Bonsoir, dit Ginny en s'installant avec ses propres livres. Quel matière tu travailles ?

-Défense contre les forces du mal, répondit Hermione d'une voix lasse.

-Ah… Le devoir de Lein. J'ai rédigé le mien hier soir. Alors, qui as-tu observé ?

-Une certaine Joan Parker. Serdaigle. Sérieuse dans son travail, comme la plupart des serdaigles. Mais il est évident qu'elle n'a jamais jeté un sort en dehors d'une salle de classe, expliqua Hermione, un peu irritée. Elle pourrait probablement réciter par cœur tout le bouquin de sorts et enchantements, malheureusement ça n'est pas d'un grand secours, dans un duel. Le premier coup, elle a battu un autre serdaigle dont j'ignore le nom. Elle lui a jeté un sortilège de mnemodedisca.

-Oh, fit Ginny, dubitative. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Hermione eut un geste impatient de la main.

-Ca a un effet sur la mémoire. Pendant une durée limitée, la victime n'arrive plus à se rappeler de ce dont elle voudrait absolument se souvenir. Forcément, l'autre ne peut plus combattre, puisqu'il oublie les sorts dès qu'il veut les jeter. Magnifiquement compliqué. Typique d'une serdaigle. Elle était très fière d'elle.

-Et le coup d'après ? Demanda Ginny.

-Le coup d'après, elle est tombée face à Ernie Mac Millan. Elle était certaine de l'avoir sans difficulté, je le voyais dans ses yeux. Tout le monde sous-estime les Poufsouffle… Enfin, bref, elle a à peine eu le temps de lever sa baguette pour jeter un autre sort magnifiquement compliqué qu'elle s'est retrouvée désarmée. C'est ainsi que Joan Parker a appris à ses dépens qu'il vaut mieux être simple et rapide. Un bon expelliarmus vaut peut-être moins de points aux BUSES, mais dans un duel il peut te sauver la vie.

-C'est ce que tu vas écrire dans ton rapport ?

-Entre autres, oui. Enfin, je suppose. Je ne suis pas sûre…

-Quoi ? Fit Ginny.

Hermione jeta de discrets coup d'œil pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait, et elle baissa la voix.

-Lein m'inquiète, dit-elle. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle est en train de faire ?

-Elle analyse nos aptitudes au combat, répondit tranquillement Ginny. C'est son travail.

-Sans doute. Mais dans deux ou trois ans nous ne serons plus ses élèves. Dans deux ou trois ans, un certain nombre d'entre nous fera probablement partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix, ou travaillera au ministère, ou les deux.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Et alors, dit gravement Hermione, je n'aimerais pas que des informations trop précise à mon sujet parviennent dans de mauvaises mains. C'est valable aussi pour toi, Ron, Harry, et même Joan Parker.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, dit Ginny, pensive. Tu-Sais-Qui pourrait se servir de ce genre de rapports pour savoir quels sont ses ennemis les plus dangereux, et quels sont ceux qu'il pourrait tenter d'intimider. Ou même de recruter.

-C'est ça.

-Mais je ne pense pas que Lein soit une espionne de  Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est une vieille amie de Dumbledore. Et puis, elle a l'air inoffensive.

-Oh, elle ne l'est pas dit vivement Hermione. Je suis certaine qu'elle ne l'est pas. Et nous avons déjà cru avoir un vieil ami de Dumbledore comme professeur, autrefois.

-Tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Fol Œil, dit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. C'est vrai. Mais je ne crois pas que Tu-Sais-Qui retentera le même plan avec Lein. Dumbledore doit se méfier, maintenant. Il doit probablement  poser des questions innocentes à ses professeurs, histoire de vérifier qu'ils sont bien eux-mêmes, de temps en temps.

-Alors il tentera autre chose, répliqua Hermione avec le plus grand sérieux. Voldemort veut Harry, et Harry est à Poudlard. Il ne peut pas entrer à Poudlard par la force, donc il doit utiliser la ruse. Ecoute-moi Ginny, il _faut_ qu'on soit sur nos gardes. Avec Lein. Avec tout le monde. Il va faire quelque chose. Il va forcément faire quelque chose.

Ginny hocha lentement la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Je passerais le mot à Dean, Neville, Luna et les autres, dit-elle. On ouvrira l'œil. Comme dirait ce cher Maugrey Fol Œil : « Vigilance constante ! ».

-Si seulement cet abruti pouvait arrêter de se balader partout, tout seul dans le château, grommela Hermione pour elle-même.

Ginny regarda un moment Hermione qui déchiquetait consciencieusement un bout de parchemin, plongée dans des pensées qui ne devaient pas être particulièrement joyeuses.

-Il refuse toujours de vous parler, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Hermione secoua la tête et poussa un soupir impuissant.

-Ron le cherche partout, dit-elle misérablement. Il a l'air fou de rage. En fait, il est fou d'inquiétude, bien sûr. 

-Je le connais, dit Ginny avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. 

-Il m'accuse de ne rien faire pour aider Harry, dit Hermione d'un ton profondément exaspéré. D'avoir renoncé à lui. Depuis deux mois, il monte des plans bidons pour essayer de le faire penser à autre chose, ou pour l'obliger à nous parler et à vider son sac. Il a même cherché s'il n'y avait pas des sortilèges d'effacement de la mémoire suffisamment puissant pour qu'Harry ne se rappelle de rien. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Personne ne sait plus quoi faire avec Harry. On a essayé de l'entourer, on a essayé de le laisser seul. On a essayé de lui parler de Sirius, on a essayé de lui parler de quidditch, on a essayé de lui parler de la guerre, on a même essayé de lui parler de filles, on a aussi essayé de ne pas lui parler du tout. Ca ne marche pas, voilà ! Il ne va pas mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut encore faire ?

Ginny resta muette. Dommage qu'il n'existe pas de mode d'emploi pour amis de Harry, parce que tout de même, cela aurait été plus facile. Il n'était vraiment pas évident à comprendre, cet imbécile-là…

-Peut-être qu'on ne peut absolument rien y changer, poursuivit Hermione avec une profonde lassitude. Peut-être qu'il faut simplement du temps. Peut-être qu'il doit être aidé par quelqu'un d'autre que nous. Ou bien peut-être qu'il ne guérira jamais, acheva-t-elle sourdement. Ca arrive, les blessures qui ne guérissent jamais.

-C'est vrai, admit gravement Ginny, mais ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu'on doive en mourir.

Hermione détourna les yeux et se replongea dans le livre des sorts et enchantements, sixième année. Ce qui fait qu'elle ne vit pas le voile qui était passé dans les yeux de Ginny alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, et elle ne sut pas que la jeune fille n'avait pas seulement parlé pour Harry. La lueur de tristesse disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, et Ginny se mit elle aussi au travail. 

Mais au bout de cinq minutes, Hermione avait relu cinquante-trois fois la première ligne et était toujours incapable de dire de quoi ce fichu chapitre pouvait bien parler. Elle referma son livre avec un soupir.

-Parfois, dit-elle tout bas, je l'entends qui nous suis, Ron et moi, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il marche derrière nous, dans les couloirs. Il m'accompagne à la bibliothèque. Il reste assis près de Ron, quand il joue aux échecs. Je ne le dis jamais à Ron, quand je sais qu'Harry est là. Il essaierait de le coincer pour lui parler, et Harry ne reviendrait plus. Ca me rassure, quand je l'entends. Au moins, dans ces moments-là, je sais où il est. Depuis la rentrée, il ne dort plus au dortoir, tu sais. Neville dit qu'il l'a entendu se relever la nuit. Et depuis le jour où il a arrêté de nous parler, il ne prend même plus la peine de faire semblant de venir se coucher.

-Mais où va-t-il ? Demanda Ginny, surprise.

-Ca, c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète, soupira Hermione. Où va-t-il ?

Elle regarda encore une fois son livre, puis le referma brutalement et rassembla ses rouleaux de parchemin. Elle n'avait décidément pas la tête à travailler. Elle feuilleta tous ses papiers pour vérifier qu'elle n'oubliait rien, et trouva un bout de parchemin qui n'était pas à elle.

-C'est à toi ? Demanda-t-elle à Ginny.

-Oui, dit celle-ci en le récupérant vivement.

-Oh, fit Hermione avec un sourire. Un mot doux ?

-C'est ça, oui, répondit Ginny avec un sourire gêné.

Non, ce n'était pas ça, pensa Hermione, surprise. Ginny était trop pâle et trop mal à l'aise pour que ce soit ça. Elle n'était jamais gênée de bavarder de ses histoires de cœur avec Hermione. Mais après tout ce n'était pas son affaire, puisque Ginny ne voulait pas en parler. Elle ne posa aucune question et remonta ses affaires de classe dans sa chambre.

*********************************************************************

Même jour, même heure, même endroit, avait-elle dit.

Harry hésita. Il hésita beaucoup. En fait, il n'avait pratiquement pensé qu'à Sophia et à sa Salle Sans Porte pendant tout le week-end et la journée de lundi. 

Mais il voulait certaines réponses. Alors il décida d'y aller, juste pour poser ses questions.

Huit heures. Troisième étage. Aile nord.

Le cercle des clés. La fille des Lestrange. La maudite.

Il lui fallait des réponses.

Il vint avec une heure d'avance, pour être sûr d'arriver avant Sophia. Il resta assis près du cercle de symboles qui ouvrait la Salle Sans Porte, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il gardait les yeux sur la carte du maraudeur. Si Sophia revenait, il serait au moins fixé sur son véritable nom.

A huit heures moins le quart, il la vit approcher sur la carte. Il fut soudain envahi par une sensation de profond malaise. L'étiquette indiquait Sophia.

Sophia tout court. Pas de nom de famille. Jamais la carte du maraudeur n'avait fait ce genre de chose. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour de cette fille ? Quel genre de magie pouvait protéger l'identité de quelqu'un contre un objet qui ne se laissait avoir ni par les capes d'invisibilité, ni par les animagi, ni par le polynectar ?

La maudite…

Elle apparut au bout du couloir. Elle marchait toujours avec la même démarche posée, la même attitude impassible.

La maudite.

Il y avait là quelque chose qu'Harry sentait sans arriver à l'expliquer. Quelque chose qui le faisait vaguement frissonner, comme lorsqu'il pensait à ses nuits en haut de la tour de Gryffondor, et à la comptine.

La comptine. Charmante, mortelle et désespérée. Paralysante, figée, mais si innocente. Quelque chose de tendre qui aurait été brisé, et n'évoquait plus qu'un tombeau. 

La maudite.

-Tu es là, dit la voix glacée de Sophia.

Il rangea la carte du maraudeur et enleva sa cape.

-Comment le savais-tu ? Demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air étonné.

-Tu respires trop fort, Harry Potter, répondit Sophia. Les capes d'invisibilité ne protègent que des inattentifs.

Harry se leva, un peu irrité par la leçon.

-J'ai des questions, dit-il sèchement.

-Pas ici, répondit Sophia. Avance.

Il obéit, et observa attentivement la jeune fille alors qu'elle prononçait les mots qui menaient à la Salle Sans Porte. Il ne vit aucune clé. Seulement la fine ligne rouge qui traversait le cercle central l'espace d'une seconde. Le pilier de lumière les enserra à nouveau, puis s'élargit jusqu'aux limites de la Salle Sans Porte. Ce fut seulement là, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, que Sophia dit :

-Je t'écoute, Harry Potter.

-Es-tu la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Oui.

Un éclair de haine incontrôlée traversa les yeux verts d'Harry l'espace d'une seconde.

-Tu n'étais pas sur l'arbre généalogique des Black, protesta-t-il sourdement.

-Je n'y suis plus, corrigea Sophia. Depuis longtemps.

-Il y avait au moins des traces brûlées pour ceux qui n'y étaient plus, rétorqua vivement Harry. Tu mens. 

-Non, dit tranquillement Sophia. J'ai simplement disparu de l'arbre généalogique d'une façon différente. Les marques brûlées correspondent à ceux qui ont été reniés par la famille. Je n'ai pas trahi et n'ai pas été reniée. Mon nom a été effacé par une intervention extérieure.

-Quelle intervention extérieure ? Insista Harry, soupçonneux.

-Tu n'ignore pas qui sont mes parents, ni ce qu'ils ont fait.

-Je ne risque pas, siffla Harry entre ses dents.

-Le procès a fait beaucoup de bruit il y a quinze ans. Le nom de Lestrange est devenu réputé. Réputé d'une façon plutôt désagréable. Le ministère a décidé d'effacer mon nom. Cela protégeait l'enfant que j'étais de la… célébrité de mes parents. Et c'était aussi un châtiment supplémentaire pour eux. Une façon d'arrêter la lignée des Lestrange. Effacer magiquement un nom signifie supprimer totalement l'appartenance à une famille. Ce n'est pas une peine négligeable pour des gens qui accordent une telle importance aux liens du sang.

-Et toi, tu n'y accordes aucune importance ? Demanda ironiquement Harry.

-J'accorde de l'importance à ce qui m'est utile au moment où ça m'est utile, répondit Sophia, imperturbable.

Harry eut le sentiment très désagréable d'être visé par cette phrase.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

-Je ne te le dirais pas, Harry Potter.

L'Everest devait être moins inébranlable que cette fille. Sa totale absence d'émotion n'offrait aucune prise, aucune aspérité où s'accrocher. Impossible de savoir comment la prendre. Parfois Harry avait la bizarre impression de s'adresser à une chaise ou une porte en lui parlant.

-Nous ne nous battrons pas ce soir, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu ne le veux pas. Tu es fatigué, Harry Potter, déclara-t-elle.

C'était dit sans ironie ni compassion. Une simple constatation. Pour une fois, Harry appréciait l'indifférence de Sophia. Cela le reposait d'être face à quelqu'un chez qui il ne provoquait ni haine ni pitié.

-C'est vrai, admit-il avec simplicité.

Et il ne l'aurait avoué à personne d'autre, excepté le vent et la nuit. Il l'avouait parce qu'elle s'en fichait complètement.

-Toi, tu n'es jamais fatiguée ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Non. Du moins pas de la façon dont tu peux l'être.

En effet, ça semblait difficile à imaginer, une Sophia fatiguée. Inattaquable, intouchable, invulnérable.

-Je t'envie, soupira-t-il.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-elle calmement. Tu ne connais pas ma vie.

-Peut-être, mais je connais la mienne, répliqua-t-il avec amertume. Ca suffit.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répéta-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête, incrédule.

-Je vais m'en aller, dit-il.

-Je t'attendrais la semaine prochaine, répondit Sophia.

-Je ne viendrais pas la semaine prochaine.

-Je t'attendrais quand même, répliqua-t-elle avec indifférence.

Il s'éloigna vers le bord de la salle pour partir. L'endroit le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il se retourna vers Sophia avant de partir.

-Au revoir, Harry Potter, dit-elle.

-Au revoir, marmonna-t-il, juste avant de se jeter dans l'obscurité.

Alors qu'il tombait, il eut soudain une vision de Sophia, prisonnière d'un pilier de lumière au milieu d'infinies ténèbres, à jamais enchaînée dans un monde hors du monde.

La maudite.

*********************************************************************

Manoir Malfoy, été 1991

Sophia jouait avec les reflets du soleil, sur le couteau. En fait, jouer n'était probablement pas le terme approprié, puisqu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'amusement sur son visage. Le monde de Sophia n'était pas fait d'émotion, mais de logique. Cause. Conséquence. Elle expérimentait, analysait, mémorisait. Le soleil, le couteau, le reflet. Cause. Conséquence. Elle y était depuis des heures. Position du soleil. Localisation par rapport à la chambre. Intensité du reflet. Analyse de l'influence des différents facteurs. Conclusion sur les utilisations possibles d'une telle connaissance.

Cela faisait un an que Sophia était entrée à Poudlard. Ses professeurs la décrivaient comme une élève très irrégulière. Ses notes étaient toujours zéro ou vingt. Son travail était toujours parfait, quand elle travaillait. Personne n'avait encore compris pour quelle raison elle décidait de travailler ou non. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de préférence pour une matière en particulier. Parfois, elle choisissait simplement de ne rien faire. Et parfois, elle s'appliquait au sujet, et le traitait avec une précision tout simplement effarante.

Cause. Conséquence. Analyse et conclusion. Une grande intelligence, beaucoup de talent, et une personnalité impossible à cerner. La plupart des professeurs l'évitaient, comme les élèves, et s'abstenaient de faire des remarques sur son comportement. Ils lui jetaient parfois des regards étranges, comme s'ils savaient quelque chose qu'ils préféraient taire, au sujet de la bizarrerie de la fillette. Severus Rogue, en particulier, la gardait sous étroite surveillance. Lorsqu'il la fixait, son regard trahissait parfois la fascination et la méfiance que seules peuvent provoquer les créatures mortellement dangereuses.

Ils savaient tous. Tous. Mais qu'y pouvaient-ils ?

Personne n'y pouvait rien. Personne.

Sophia observait le reflet du soleil sur son couteau, encore et encore. Puis elle décida de passer à un autre sujet d'étude. Elle le posa à plat sur le dos de sa main, et testa l'équilibre de la lame. Elle le prit entre ses deux paumes, puis referma sa main droite sur le manche.

Draco entra dans la salle de jeux du manoir Malfoy, et resta un moment interdit, à regarder sa cousine.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il sèchement, mi-perplexe mi-méprisant.

Sophia ne lui prêta aucune attention. A cet instant précis, Draco n'était pas un objet digne d'intérêt. Seul le couteau comptait au monde. Elle fit doucement glisser la lame à plat sur sa paume. Puis elle retourna sa main et traça une fine ligne rouge sur la dos de sa main avec la pointe. Elle fit une légère grimace sous la douleur. Dans son esprit, la souffrance et le sang étaient analysés de la même façon que le reflet du soleil. Cause. Conséquence. Elle regarda un moment le liquide vermeil couler le long de sa main et former une petite flaque rouge sur le marbre immaculé.

-Eh ! S'écria Draco. Mais tu es complètement folle !

-Non, Draco, répondit posément Sophia. Je suis maudite. La folie n'est qu'une malédiction parmi d'autres. Et ce n'est même pas la pire.

Elle ferma les yeux. En cet instant, c'était son propre corps qu'elle étudiait. Sa propre douleur. Les moments où elle avait mal, c'étaient aussi les moments où elle avait le plus conscience d'être humaine. Elle analysait, confrontait, et concluait. Je souffre physiquement, donc je suis vivante.

Vi-van-te.

Elle leva à nouveau le couteau et décida d'attaquer la peau sous un angle différent. Pour voir quelle influence ça pourrait bien avoir sur la blessure, le sang, la douleur.

-Arrête ça, maintenant, cria Draco, effrayé.

Sophia regarda encore le sang qui coulait, plus abondamment cette fois. La blessure était plus large. Et ça faisait plus mal. Intéressant. Mais était-ce parce qu'elle avait tenu la lame différemment, ou parce qu'elle avait touché une autre région de sa main ? Mmmm… Il y avait sûrement des deux. Elle fit une troisième entaille, semblable à la première, en s'appliquant bien.

-Non mais arrête ! ARRETE ! Cria-t-il encore.

Il se jeta sur Sophia et tenta de lui arracher le couteau des mains. Mais Sophia n'avait pas fini son étude, elle voulait continuer, et Draco l'ennuyait. Il était au milieu. Sophia se débarrassait toujours des objets encombrants. Ou alors elle les étudiait. Elle baissa le couteau avant que son cousin ait pu le saisir, et le plongea dans le ventre de Draco. Puis elle le retira tout aussi consciencieusement, et essuya doucement la lame sur sa robe.

Intéressant. Comme ça, il y avait beaucoup plus de sang qui coulait de la blessure. Mais il hurlait très fort, ça pouvait être un inconvénient. Paisiblement, elle tourna sa main vers le ciel et se fit encore une entaille, dans la paume, cette fois.

Vivante.

-Imbécile, murmura Lucius Malfoy au chevet de son fils.

-C'est pas ma faute ! Protesta le jeune Draco, blême de peur et de rage. Cette cinglée m'a attaqué ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de se couper avec ce couteau, je voulais juste qu'elle arrête ! Il faut la punir, Père !

-Je vais la punir, oui, dit Lucius d'une voix glacée. Pour le principe. Mais ça ne servira à rien. Peu importe le châtiment que je pourrais inventer. Si elle en a envie, elle recommencera demain. Les réactions d'une créature d'Isa Zannam ne sont pas contrôlables. Jamais. Alors fais donc un peu attention. 

Il se leva pour sortir de la pièce. 

-Et cesse de te mêler de ses affaires, ajouta-t-il avant de partir. Après tout, elle peut bien se couper tous les doigts de la main si elle en a envie. Ce n'est pas ton problème.

*********************************************************************

Poudlard, Mardi, Septembre 1996

Sophia manipulait pensivement un couteau, assise devant la cheminée. Naturellement, les armes étaient strictement interdites dans l'enceinte de l'école, mais il n'était jamais venu à l'idée de ses camarades d'aller rappeler cette règle à Sophia. Encore moins d'aller la dénoncer. Personne dans la maison Serpentard n'était suicidaire.

Curieusement, personne d'autre ne semblait avoir envie de s'asseoir près du feu, ce soir-là. Il y avait toujours autour de la jeune fille une zone vide qui se créait naturellement, un no man's land où personne ne s'avisait de s'aventurer. Draco, penché sur son devoir de métamorphoses non loin de là, lui jetait de temps à autres des regards inquiets. Il n'aimait définitivement pas quand sa cousine se mettait  à faire joujou avec des objets coupants.

Il observa avec un soupir d'ennui un première année qui se dirigeait vers les fauteuils près de la cheminée, sans doute ravi de les voir disponibles. On voyait bien qu'on était à peine pendant la deuxième semaine de Septembre. Certains n'avaient pas encore bien intégré toutes les règles en vigueur dans leur Maison.

Draco se leva vivement et attrapa au vol le jeune inconscient.

-Tu ne vas pas t'asseoir là, déclara-t-il de son ton le plus froid.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le première année dans une vaine tentative pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

-Parce que si ma cousine te tue, je serais obligé de ramasser les morceaux, et en plus il faudra que j'écrive un rapport à mon directeur de Maison, répliqua Draco d'un ton ennuyé.

Le première année blêmit. Il était là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que le préfet de Serpentard avait un sens de l'humour _très_ particulier. Il s'empressa de retourner dans son dortoir dès que Draco le lâcha.

-Bonsoir, Draco, dit la voix neutre de Sophia.

Cette fois ce fut le tour de Malfoy de pâlir. A cause de ce petit idiot, il s'était trop approché, et il était entré dans le champ de l'attention de Sophia. Il détestait particulièrement qu'elle fasse attention à lui quand elle avait un couteau dans les mains.

-Bonsoir, Sophia, répondit-il en tâchant de garder l'attitude la plus indifférente possible.

Sophia plongea la lame du couteau dans les flammes, et son cousin déglutit avec difficulté.

-Parfois, dit-elle, il faut travailler une arme avant qu'elle puisse servir correctement. Cela peut prendre du temps, mais rien ne vaut une arme correctement adaptée. C'est la clé de toutes les guerres.

Elle se tut et retomba dans la contemplation de son couteau, à présent rougit par les flammes. Draco recula lentement et jugea plus prudent de quitter la pièce pour le reste de la soirée. Il ramassa ses livres et monta dans sa chambre.

Tout de même, que pouvait-elle bien vouloir dire par là ?

*********************************************************************

Harry grelottait de froid en haut de la tour de Gryffondor. Il regardait les étoiles sans les voir. Foutues étoiles qui se mêlaient de sa vie alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Il aurait bien voulu pleurer, seulement il n'y arrivait pas. Il se sentait malade, profondément malade. Et cette maladie finirait par le tuer, il en avait l'intime conviction.

Oui, il le savait. Ca le détruisait, à l'intérieur. Comme une flamme qui s'étouffe, petit à petit, et qui s'éteint. Qui s'éteint lentement, en chantonnant, sans faire de bruit, sans désordre.

En chantonnant une comptine…

Et s'il sautait cette nuit ? Pensa-t-il, à moitié conscient. Mais non, ça ne serait pas bien pour ces chères étoiles, ce n'était pas ainsi que ça devait se passer.

Il faillit éclater de rire. Ce serait un bon tour à leur jouer, tout de même. Oui, une sacrée blague à faire aux étoiles…

Et puis son rire mourut étouffé par la comptine, dans sa tête, il ne pensa plus ni aux étoiles ni à la mort, il ne pensa plus du tout. Comme chaque nuit.

Comme chaque nuit, la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, et il ne l'entendit pas. Comme chaque nuit, la jeune fille avança d'un pas, et resta longtemps là à le regarder se noyer dans ses propres ténèbres. Merlin seul savait qui elle était, et ce qu'elle faisait là.

Quelque temps après, la porte fut poussée à nouveau, et la petite forme d'un elfe de maison fit son apparition sur la plate-forme. L'inconnue ne sursauta pas. Probablement l'attendait-elle.

-Harry Potter va de plus en plus mal, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura la petite voix aiguë de l'elfe.

-Oui, répondit la jeune fille.

Sa voix était si basse qu'elle était à peine audible, même pour l'elfe qui avait pourtant de très bonnes oreilles.

-Dobby voudrait pouvoir faire quelque chose, chuchota-t-il, désolé.

-Tu ne peux pas l'aider, cette fois, dit doucement la fille inconnue.

-Il faudrait au moins la prévenir, plaida Dobby.

-Je l'avertirais qu'il va mal… Dit-elle lentement. Mais il vaut mieux ne dire à personne où il passe ses nuits. S'il ne peut même plus se réfugier ici, j'ai peur…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Au bout d'un moment, elle ajouta :

-Ne le quitte pas, Dobby. Rends-toi invisible et suis-le partout où il va. Il ne faut pas le laisser seul en ce moment. Demande la permission au Directeur s'il le faut. Il te la donnera.

-Dobby ne quittera pas Harry Potter d'une semelle, affirma l'elfe.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Je dois y aller, murmura-t-elle. On m'attend.

-Dobby veillera sur Harry Potter, dit l'elfe d'un ton rassurant.

Comme chaque nuit, la jeune fille s'éclipsa sans être vue, et disparut parmi les ombres des couloirs de Poudlard.

**************

Fin du chapitre 4

*********************************************************************

Salut ! J'ai désormais passé la barre des quinze reviews ! * contente * 

Voilà, j'ai décidé pour conclure de répondre à ceux qui posaient des questions dans leurs reviews. Enfin, des fois ce sont des pseudos-réponses. Ou des demi-réponses. Ou des quarts de réponses… Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas dire, n'est-ce pas ?

J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'encouragent à écrire cette fic :

Titou Moony, Myra Kyra Meyri, Enora de wesdaigle, Angel 293, Pandoria, lolo, Patty, Annita, lucius 666 et Raspoutine. Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir de savoir que des gens aiment ce que j'écris.

Et maintenant voici les réponses :

Raspoutine

Love Story ? Eh bien, je ne suis pas une grande fan des belles histoires romantiques, comme je l'ai dit dans ma bio. Les scènes d'amour me mettent affreusement mal à l'aise, je ne sais jamais comment les écrire sans que ça ait l'air complètement cliché.

Ceci dit, comment empêcher une quinzaine de personnages tous âgés d'environ seize ans de tomber amoureux dans tous les coins ? Laisse tomber… Alors je ne peux rien dire question love story, à part que je risque de perdre inopinément le contrôle de mes personnages à un moment ou un autre pour cause d'hormones et de crise d'adolescence.

Annita

Ah, la comptine… On le saura. Pas tout de suite, mais on le saura.

Pandoria

Il se pourrait que nous ayons eu des idées proches. Les raisons du caractère très particulier de Sophia vont se préciser petit à petit. Quand aux détraqueurs, ils auront leur importance dans cette histoire, mais par rapport à un autre personnage.

Dumbledore ? Ma foi pour le moment, il est préoccupé par d'autres choses. Des autres choses du genre Mangemorts, Ministère de la Magie et Ordre du Phoenix. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas trop parlé de ce qui se passait en dehors de Poudlard, mais ça viendra. En plus, la dernière discussion entre Dumbledore et Harry dans le tome 5 n'en fait pas la personne la mieux placée pour l'aider à mon avis. Même s'il le surveille de loin, comme il a l'habitude de le faire.

Et ce cher Severus… Moi aussi je l'aime bien. Il n'a qu'une place assez secondaire dans cette histoire, mais on le reverra. Il m'embête un peu, parfois, je ne sais jamais trop où il va surgir ni ce qu'il va dire…

Angel293

Héhé, Sophia… Pour qui elle est ( et ce qu'elle est), il y a quelques éléments de réponses dans ce chapitre (comment ça, « si peu » ? Il faut bien garder un minimum de suspense, non ?). Quand à ce qu'elle veut vraiment, on ne le saura pas avant loooooongtemps… * sourire sadique de l'auteur * .

Voilà à peu près tout ce à quoi je pouvais répondre ! Salut et au prochain chapitre !

PS : pfffffffff, y a des jours où je comprends rien à ff.net. Hier il refusait tout net les mots en italique, et aujourd'hui il a décidé qu'on ne pouvait pas sauter plus d'une ligne à la fois. Allez donc savoir pourquoi… * soupir *


	6. V Both blessing and curse

Il était tard et la bibliothèque était presque vide. A part Mme Pince, il n'y avait plus qu'Hermione, plongée dans un livre très épais intitul : « Anciens pouvoirs : les runes de l'Oett Foeh ». On n'entendait pas un bruit à part le froissement des pages qu'elle tournait.

Et puis il y eut un frôlement de tissus, un craquement dans le vieux parquet. Hermione ne bougea pas, mais elle retint sa respiration et cessa complètement de s'intéresser à son livre. Ce n'était peut-être rien de plus qu'un courant d'air.

Elle crut entendre comme un souffle ou un soupir, quelque chose qui flottait dans l'air. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sûre, mais elle savait qu'il était là.

Elle tourna la page de son livre sans même l'avoir lue. Il était là, juste devant, debout sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il resterait une minute ou une heure, puis il s'en irait.

Elle referma son livre.

-Je voudrais seulement savoir pourquoi, dit-elle sans lever les yeux. Pourquoi tu refuses de nous parler.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à guetter la présence invisible d'Harry qu'elle ne s'attendait plus à le voir apparaître en chair et en os.

Elle le regarda et chercha ses mots. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à prononcer la moindre phrase intelligente, elle qui avait _toujours _quelque chose d'intelligent à dire ?

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, dit Harry d'une voix sourde.

-Comment ? Dit-elle sans comprendre.

-Comme si j'étais malade. Comme si j'allais mourir demain.

-Non, je…

Il remit sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Non ! Cria Hermione. Harry, s'il te plait, arrête !

-Mlle Granger ! Fit la voix sèche de Mme Pince. Je vous prierais de ne pas hurler dans ma bibliothèque.

-Harry ! Appela Hermione.

Elle le cherchait du regard autour d'elle, même si elle savait que c'était inutile.

-Mlle Granger !

-S'il te plait ! Harry ! Où es-tu ?

Mme Pince se leva avec des airs d'oiseau de proie, bien décidée à mettre la perturbatrice dehors. Mais Hermione s'en fichait. Elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Et c'était infiniment plus grave que le religieux silence de toutes les bibliothèques du monde.

-Harry, reviens !

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Cessez immédiatement ceci !

-HARRY !

Harry était malade. Il était malade et il allait mourir.

Il s'éloigna en silence dans le couloir.

_Je voudrais seulement savoir pourquoi._

Pourquoi ? Seulement parce qu'il ne supportait plus qu'on le regarde comme ça. Comme un mourant, ou un blessé de guerre. Il ne supportait plus de voir le reflet de ses propres douleurs dans les yeux de ses amis. Il avait bien assez de mal à enterrer ses fantômes comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on les lui rappelle à grands coups d'élans consolateurs.

Au moins, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il pouvait éviter les regards compatissants et impuissants, il pouvait circuler en anonyme au milieu de la foule bruyante des élèves, il pouvait les entendre rire, râler contre les profs, et s'inquiéter pour leurs ASPIC. Et il pouvait ignorer le fait qu'il allait mal. Vraiment très mal.

Depuis la mort de Sirius, il s'enlisait dans le noir. Il disparaissait dans une longue chute qui ne s'arrêtait pas. C'était comme les ténèbres autour de la Salle Sans Porte, une force invisible et dévorante. Une nuit qui n'avait pas de fin. Un sommeil hanté de cauchemars et dont il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Quelque chose entre la raison et la folie, entre le rêve et l'éveil. Flou, si flou, et il voulait que ça reste flou, il ne voulait pas savoir si c'était réel ou non, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait, ce dont il se souvenait, et si ça faisait mal.

Il voulait rester dans le monde de la comptine. 

Le gentil mensonge. L'illusion bienheureuse de quelque chose détruit depuis longtemps.

Il alla voir Ron. En ce moment, Ron dépensait beaucoup d'énergie pour empêcher Ginny et Dean de roucouler en paix. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il essayait de les avoir à l'œil. Lorsque Harry entra dans la Salle Commune, il vit Ron et sa petite sœur penchés sur un jeu d'échec, intensément concentrés.

Il s'assit dans un coin pour pouvoir les observer tranquillement. La partie était animée. Ron était un excellent joueur, mais Ginny ne se laissait pas faire. Ils échangeaient de temps à autre de petits commentaires acerbes. Ginny était particulièrement douée à ce jeu-là, elle savait bien comment déstabiliser son frère. Elle arrivait à le déconcentrer. Elle faillit gagner, d'ailleurs. Mais Ron finit par reprendre le dessus et la mettre échec et mat.

Il lui souhaita bonne nuit avec un large sourire et remonta dans son dortoir. Ginny avait une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, derrière son air dépité. Elle avait peut-être perdu la partie, mais elle s'était garantie une fin de soirée tranquille avec son petit-ami. Ron était tellement content d'avoir gagné qu'il en oubliait complètement de lui casser les pieds. Harry dû se retenir de rire devant le machiavélisme de la jeune Weasley, qui alla aussitôt partager le fauteuil de Dean près du feu.

Puis la Salle Commune se vida peu à peu, les derniers élèves allèrent se coucher, et Harry se retrouva seul dans la pièce. Son envie de rire avait entièrement disparu. C'étaient ces moments-là, les plus durs. Quand il n'y avait plus de bruit pour remplir le silence, ni de mouvement pour remplir le vide. Quand il n'y avait plus d'histoires drôles pour remplir ses pensées.

Il monta lentement les marches du dortoir des garçons. Il marqua une pause là où il était écrit : sixième année. Ils dormaient tous. Harry pouvait même entendre les ronflements de Neville d'ici.

Il poussa la porte et entra. Il s'approcha doucement du lit de Ron.

« Réveille-toi » pensa-t-il.

Il attendit plusieurs minutes, écoutant le souffle régulier des dormeurs.

-Réveille-toi, s'il te plait, murmura-t-il. Empêche-moi d'y aller.

Il parlait beaucoup trop bas pour parvenir à réveiller Ron, il le savait. Pourtant il voulait qu'il se réveille… Ou il le voulait sans le vouloir. C'était si compliqué dans sa tête. Le murmure était un bon compromis avec lui-même, après tout.

Il sortit lentement de la pièce à reculons.

-Ron, dit-il encore tout bas. Ron, réveille-toi s'il te plait.

Il s'arrêta sur le palier, indécis. Mais personne ne se réveilla. La voix qui voulait appeler Ron finit par se taire dans la tête d'Harry. Il ne restait plus que la voix qui chantonnait… La voix de petit garçon, qui chantait une comptine.

Il se remit à monter les marches.

Elle m'a menti, pensa-t-il. La petite voix, dans ma tête, elle m'a menti. Elle disait que tout redevenait normal une fois en bas des escaliers, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Elle a tout grignoté, la comptine. Jour après jour, je l'ai chantonnée dans ma tête, de plus en plus souvent. Tellement, tellement, qu'il n'y a plus qu'elle dans ma vie.

Et c'était une constatation presque gaie.

Il s'entendit à peine murmurer le mot de passe qui permettait d'accéder au sommet de la tour. Il pleuvait des cordes, dehors, et un vent violent battait les murs du château. Cela n'empêcha pas Harry de rester là, encore et encore. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, à lui, la tempête ?

Il s'approcha du gouffre encore plus que d'habitude. Il était juste au bord. La pluie rendait la pierre glissante. Il rit en pensant qu'il serait tellement facile de tomber dans ce gouffre sans fond… Et alors adieu tout le monde, et tant pis pour les étoiles. Elles devraient trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour enterrer le monde des sorciers, et porter le poids de l'échec…

« On voit bien Mars ce soir… » disait la voix de Ronan le centaure, quelque part dans sa mémoire.

Cette nuit on ne voyait ni Mars ni une autre, il n'y avait que le ciel noir et les nuages, et le vent qui hurlait.

Elles ne me verront pas, se dit-il. Cette nuit le ciel est aveugle.

La comptine chantait, chantait dans sa tête…

Adieu Dumbledore, adieu Voldemort, adieu tous les combattants de toutes les guerres du monde, qu'ils se débrouillent sans lui avec la destinée des peuples.

De toute façon, il était quasiment déjà mort. Mort à l'intérieur, mort dans sa tête. La seule formalité à régler, c'était que son cœur s'arrête de battre et ses poumons de respirer. Et ça, c'était facile…

Juste un fragile équilibre à faire pencher du mauvais côté.

Il laissa le vent le faire basculer dans le vide. C'était comme dans un rêve, les ténèbres, la chute si rapide et si lente en même temps, le vent sur son visage, si violent qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

Et puis plus rien.

-C'était moins une, murmura une voix de jeune fille.

Elle détacha sa cape, malgré la pluie qui la trempait déjà de la tête aux pieds, et l'attacha au cou du Survivant. Elle fit des signes dans l'obscurité à la petite forme qui courait vers eux avec une couverture. Dobby s'empressa d'enrouler la couverture autour d'Harry toujours inconscient, et utilisa la magie pour le soulever de terre.

-Vite, dit la jeune fille. Il faut le ramener à l'intérieur, il gèle ici.

Il se faufilèrent sans bruit dans le château. L'adolescente marchait  en tête dans sa chemise de nuit trempée, frissonnante. Dobby la suivait, avec Harry qu'il faisait flotter devant lui.

-Tu ne peux pas nous rendre invisible ? Chuchota-t-elle à l'elfe au détour d'un couloir.

-Non, répondit-il. Dobby peut se rendre invisible, mais il ne sait pas faire pareil avec d'autres personnes. Par contre…

Il claqua des doigts, et leurs vêtements séchèrent aussitôt.

-Merci, fit la jeune fille. Viens vite et fais bien attention, il ne faut surtout pas qu'on nous voie.

Il progressèrent prudemment jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. La Grosse Dame leur ouvrit avec un large bâillement et retomba aussitôt dans son sommeil. L'elfe et la jeune fille posèrent doucement Harry sur un fauteuil, et Dobby s'empressa de ranimer le feu.

-Heureusement que Dobby était là pour ralentir sa chute, dit l'elfe d'un ton navré.

-Heureusement… répéta la jeune fille, comme si elle voulait se persuader de la vérité de cette phrase.

Elle posa sa main sur le front d'Harry. Il était encore glacé, mais il se réchauffait tout doucement, et elle sentait qu'il allait revenir à lui.

-Il ne faut pas qu'on soit ici quand il se réveillera, dit-elle à Dobby. Je vais retourner me coucher. Tu devrais en faire autant.

Dobby hocha la tête et lissa une dernière fois la couverture qui recouvrait Harry, avant de s'en aller.

-Au fait, quand tu le verras, recommanda-t-elle encore, ne lui parle pas de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, et surtout ne lui parle pas de moi. C'est d'accord ?

-Dobby ne dira rien.

-A Ginny non plus. Il ne faut pas lui dire ce qui s'est passé. Elle va m'en vouloir, mais… Je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait qu'elle l'apprenne, dit-elle en désignant Harry.

-C'est promis, assura l'elfe.

-Bonne nuit, Dobby.

-Bonne nuit, miss.

Il disparut derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame, pendant que la jeune fille montait sans bruit les escaliers du dortoir des filles.

Harry, tout doucement, commença à reprendre conscience. Il sentit le contact de la couverture et la chaleur du feu sur son visage. Il sentit une douleur qui montait de sa cheville gauche. Et il comprit qu'il n'était pas mort.

Il ouvrit les yeux, regarda sans comprendre la Salle Commune complètement vide, et maudit de toute son âme les étoiles qui lui avaient sauvé la vie.

Pauvre fou ! Il avait vraiment cru pouvoir mourir si facilement, lui qui avait si brillamment survécu au Sortilège de la Mort ! Le destin n'en était pas à un miracle près, apparemment, et il ne se fatiguait pas de lui sauver la peau.

Il fut prit d'un rire quasiment hystérique. Il avait vraiment cru que sa vie lui appartenait, l'espace d'une seconde. Quel imbécile… 

Soudain, sans qu'il comprenne lui-même comment, son rire se transforma en larmes. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il pleurait, il sanglotait à perdre haleine tout seul devant la cheminée. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais pleuré comme ça, si violemment qu'il en avait mal aux côtes, qu'il n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. C'était un tel soulagement, et en même temps un déchirement si douloureux…

Personne ne pleure comme ça, à part les enfants qui sont condamnés à ne plus être des enfants.

Il lui sembla mettre des heures à se calmer. Quand il parvint enfin à sécher ses larmes, il entendit du bruit dans l'escalier, et se retourna vivement. Il reconnut les rayures du pyjama trop petit de Ron. Il chercha sa cape d'invisibilité, se rappela l'avoir laissée en haut de la tour, et eut la surprise de la découvrir malgré tout près du fauteuil. La même personne qui l'avait gentiment ramené dans la Salle Commune lui avait apparemment aussi rapporté sa cape.

Il hésita, et finalement la laissa par terre. Il était fatigué de jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui-même. Tellement fatigué.

Ron eut un sursaut de surprise en le découvrant assis devant la cheminée. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il plongea les mains dans ses poches et ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour bafouiller :

-Harry… Tu es l

-Apparemment, fit Harry, mal à l'aise.

Il était conscient de devoir des excuses à son ami, mais il ne savait pas trop comment les formuler, et puis il avait tellement de choses à expliquer, si seulement…

Il vit Hermione qui descendait quatre à quatre l'escalier de son dortoir, et se demanda comment elle avait pu savoir. Il jeta un regard interrogatif Ron, qui rougit et sortit les mains de ses poches. Harry se rappela avec un sourire les faux gallions qui les avaient aidés dans leur guerre contre Ombrage. La brillante Hermione avait probablement inventé quelque chose pour que Ron puisse la prévenir au cas où.

De toute façon, c'était mieux qu'ils soient là tous les deux, même s'il ne savait toujours pas quoi leur dire. Il se tourna vers le feu de la cheminée. Il se sentait encore glacé jusqu'aux os. Par Merlin, par où devait-il commencer ? Les yeux perdus dans les flammes, il se rappela la silhouette de Trelawney qui sortait de la pensine. Il semblait que cela faisait une éternité.

-Et l'un d'eux devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun ne vivra tant que l'autre survivra, murmura-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda timidement la voix de Ron.

Il répéta, à voix haute cette fois :

-Et l'un d'eux devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun ne vivra tant que l'autre survivra.

Ron jeta des regards surpris à Harry, puis à Hermione qui s'était soudain figée.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione ne quittait pas des yeux Harry, qui leur tournait toujours le dos.

-Tu as dit qu'elle s'était brisée, dit Hermione d'une voix rauque. Tu as dit qu'elle s'était brisée et que personne ne l'avait entendue.

-C'est vrai, répondit Harry sans se retourner. Mais la prophétie avait été faite à Dumbledore, il y a dix-sept ans. Ce qui fait qu'il est le seul à la connaître en entier. Avec moi, maintenant.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Ron, qui refusait de comprendre.

Harry se retourna cette fois.

-Je parle de la prophétie qui dit que je dois tuer Voldemort ou mourir.

C'était exactement la réaction qu'il redoutait. Il était plus blêmes que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et le regardaient avec un mélange d'horreur et de stupéfaction. Il sourit.

-Venez, ajouta-t-il. J'ai plein de choses à vous dire, et il ne faudrait pas que n'importe qui puisse les entendre.

D'un coup, ce fut comme au bon vieux temps, comme quand ils conspiraient contre Rogue et cherchaient à percer le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets. Ils se rassemblèrent près du feu, et Harry leur récita à voix basse la prophétie de Trelawney. Il ne l'avait entendue qu'une fois, mais chaque mot s'était gravé dans sa mémoire.

Ils discutèrent chaque phrase de la prophétie et ses implications possibles. Ron fit remarquer qu'il serait grand temps de découvrir ce fameux pouvoir qu'Harry avait et que Voldemort ne connaissait pas. Hermione laissa échapper des raisonnements compliqués sur le fait que Voldemort avait marqué Harry, et la signification de sa cicatrice. Harry évita soigneusement de parler de Sirius.

Il ne dit pas un mot non plus de Sophia. Il avait l'impression qu'il y aurait trop de choses à expliquer… Des choses qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre lui-même.

Ils sursautèrent tous les trois quand la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit, et que Mac Gonagall fit son apparition. Elle traversa la pièce d'un pas rapide, sans même les voir, et s'engagea dans l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Elle était en robe de chambre, et chose extraordinaire, son chignon était en désordre.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Laissa échapper Hermione d'une petite voix aiguë.

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron. Il préférait taire le fond de ses pensées. Ils reculèrent dans un coin de la pièce pour ne pas être vus, et attendirent. Ils n'eurent pas à patienter longtemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur redescendait en tenant par la main une fille de Gryffondor en chemise de nuit, encore à moitié endormie. Quatre autres filles les suivaient, probablement ses camarades de dortoir. L'une d'elles était Ginny.

-Restez ici s'il vous plait, mesdemoiselles, leur dit Mac Gonagall d'une voix altérée.

Et elle sorti avec la fille, laissant derrière les quatre autres qui restèrent plantées là, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elles échangèrent des regards inquiets, puis retournèrent lentement vers leur dortoir. Ron appela discrètement sa sœur. Elle n'eut pas l'air surprise de les trouver debout à trois heures du matin. Il était vrai que le trio avait l'habitude de se balader dans Poudlard à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Elle laissa les autres partir et resta derrière.

-Salut, dit-elle quand elles furent parties. Tiens, tu t'es décidé à réapparaître, toi ? Lança-t-elle à l'adresse d'Harry.

Il fut surpris par la sécheresse de ses paroles. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec Ginny, et ce n'était certainement pas elle qui avait le plus de raisons de lui en vouloir pour sa disparition. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Hermione lui coupa la parole.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle. Qui est cette fille que Mac Gonagall est venue chercher ?

-C'est Susie Lemond, une fille de mon dortoir, répondit Ginny.

-Une amie à toi ? Demanda Ron.

-Non, dit Ginny avec une grimace. C'est une peste, et on ne peut pas se voir en peinture. Mais vues les circonstances, ce serait mal placé d'être désagréable avec elle.

-Pourquoi ? Interrogea Harry.

Ginny lui jeta un regard dur.

-Par pitié, dit-elle d'une voix sourde. Mac Gonagall est venue la réveiller à trois heures du matin pour lui demander de venir dans son bureau. Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle ? Le père de Susie travaille pour le Ministère. C'est un auror. Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je te rappelle quand même qu'on est en guerre. 

-Je suis bien le dernier à pouvoir l'oublier, rétorqua Harry violemment.

-Vraiment ? Je me le demande, répliqua Ginny d'une voix basse. Charlie Lewell, ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Qui ça ?

-Lewell !  Serdaigle, sixième année, il y a quatre jours qu'il est orphelin, c'était en première page de la Gazette. Mais tu ne lis plus les journaux, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Tu es trop occupé pour ça, acheva-t-elle d'un ton dangereusement calme.

-Comment peux-tu… Marmonna Harry, choqué par le mépris de ses paroles.

-Tu souffres, oui, je sais, dit-elle douloureusement. Seulement tu vois, tu n'es pas le seul. Des tas de gens souffrent, ici. S'il y a bien une chose qui ne rend pas exceptionnel, dans cette fichue école, c'est bien la douleur. Any Prewett est orpheline à cause des Mangemorts, elle aussi. Lenny Sands, idem. Neville a toujours ses parents, mais ils sont morts dans leur tête... Anthony Goldstein n'a jamais eu l'occasion de connaître son frère, Hannah Abbott, elle, a perdu le sien le mois dernier, et…

-Hannah ? Interrompit Harry. Je ne savais pas…

-Peut-être que tu le saurais si tu arrêtais cinq minutes de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, répliqua Ginny violemment. Ce n'est pas un duel entre toi et Tu-Sais… Oh et puis zut, Vvvoldemort !

Ils sursautèrent tous les trois de surprise. Ginny semblait hors d'elle. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner en prononçant le nom interdit, mais la rage était plus forte que la peur.

-Ce n'est pas un duel, reprit-elle violemment. Ce n'est pas ton problème personnel ! C'est une guerre. On est tous impliqués, tous ensembles, Harry. Tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir.

Et elle tourna les talons.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans un état pareil, bafouilla Ron. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-Elle est furieuse, dit doucement Hermione.

Ron regarda la silhouette de sa sœur, qui remontait les escaliers, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il se retourna vers Harry et le trouva dangereusement pâle.

-Hé… Risqua-t-il. Ca va ?

Harry hocha la tête pour dire que oui. Mais en réalité, ça n'allait pas du tout. Des tas de noms tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Des noms de gens qu'il connaissait, et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Des gens qui étaient morts, ou qui pleuraient leurs morts.

C'était précisément pour ne pas avoir à entendre ça qu'il s'était réfugié tout ce temps sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Bienvenue dans le monde réel, Harry.

Le lendemain matin, on ne vit pas Susie Lemond prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses amies Andrea et Juliet. Ces dernières mangeaient en silence, et elles échangeaient de temps à autres des regards inquiets. Elles qui étaient si intarissables d'habitude, voilà que soudain elles ne trouvaient plus rien à dire…

Lorsque Hermione reçu la Gazette du Sorcier, Ron, Harry et Ginny se turent, attendant le verdict. Hermione ne dit rien et posa le journal à plat sur la table. La première page annonçait un triple assassinat à Londres.

Harry le prit et lut l'article. C'était vrai, qu'il ne lisait plus les journaux depuis un certain temps. Il savait trop bien ce qu'il risquait d'y trouver, et il en avait assez, de la mort. Qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? Mais il aurait voulu savoir pour Hannah Abbott, par exemple. Et visiblement, ses amis préféraient le ménager plutôt que le tenir au courant.

Il rendit la Gazette à Hermione, et regarda son petit déjeuner d'un œil vide. Il n'avait plus faim.

-Combien il y en a eu, en tout ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il y a eu neuf assassinats revendiqués par les Mangemorts depuis le début de la guerre, déclara Ron d'un ton monocorde. Ca fait douze avec ceux de cette nuit. Plus une dizaine de meurtres mystérieux qu'on leur attribue.

-Et ce n'est encore rien, ajouta Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Dit Harry.

-Ce sont les meurtres de sorciers qu'on lit dans la Gazette, expliqua-t-elle. Mais il y a les morts du côté moldu. Des accidents bizarres. Des attentats non revendiqués. Des disparitions. Les journaux moldus en sont truffés depuis le mois de Juin, mais c'est difficile de faire le compte de ceux qui ont été assassinés par des Mangemorts, parce que le ministère fait de son mieux pour étouffer tout ça.

Ron repoussa son assiette à son tour, l'appétit coupé. Ginny ne mangeait rien, mais elle s'acharnait à découper son bacon en petits, tout petits morceaux. 

Andrea regarda de leur côté et vit le journal de loin.

-Est-ce que je peux ? Demanda-t-elle timidement à Ginny. 

Celle-ci hocha la tête et lui tendit la Gazette. 

En cinq années de cohabitation, elles n'avaient jamais été aussi polies l'une envers l'autre.

***************************************************************************

Il lui avait dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Mais elle avait répondu qu'elle serait là quand même, et il était certain qu'elle viendrait au rendez-vous.

Il ne savait pas quel élan masochiste le poussait à revenir encore dans cet endroit. Il détestait l'isolement terrifiant de la Salle Sans Porte, et il détestait voir le visage de Sophia qui lui rappelait tellement Bellatrix, par moments.

Pourtant, il était encore là, près de ce que Winky avait appelé « le cercle des clés ».

Elle arriva, et comme chaque fois elle ne lui dit pas bonjour. Sophia avait l'étrange habitude de toujours s'adresser à lui comme s'ils venaient de se quitter. Elle accomplit le rituel qui permettait d'accéder à la Salle Sans Porte, et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à face au milieu de nulle part.

-Cette fois je suis là pour me battre, dit-il.

-Je sais, répondit-elle.

-Je suis là pour apprendre et pour m'entraîner.

-Très bien. 

C'était la décision qu'il avait prise pendant le petit déjeuner, lorsqu'il avait lu l'article racontant le meurtre de la famille Lemond. Il fallait qu'il apprenne. Les cours de Lein n'étaient pas mal, mais lui il avait besoin de plus. Il avait un psychopathe à trucider de toute urgence. Sophia était à sa connaissance la seule élève de l'école à pouvoir le battre en combat singulier. Puisqu'elle tenait tant à le combattre en duel, il en profiterait. 

Peu importait qu'il n'ai aucun espoir de vaincre Voldemort. Il se fichait bien de l'espoir. Il voulait juste se battre. Comme ça, tout le monde serait content, il se reprendrait en main, mourrait en héros, et il pourrait éviter de penser à Sirius.

Ils se mirent en garde. Et le duel commença.

Cette fois Harry ne voulait pas se laisser dévorer par la colère. Il fallait qu'il arrive à se contrôler. Il évita un stupéfix et jeta un expelliarmus. Sophia dévia le sort avec facilité. Il poussa un cri de rage.

Non !

Il voulait rester calme et concentré. Il jeta un stupéfix à son tour, elle l'évita. Le sort suivant de Sophia le frôla et cela le déséquilibra, il riposta aussitôt mais la manqua largement.

Calme. Et. Concentr !

Il devait absolument apprendre à se maîtriser. S'il devait à nouveau combattre des Mangemorts… Il les haïssait tous tellement, surtout certains, s'il ne voulait pas se faire tuer il fallait qu'il arrive à surmonter ça et…

Le noir.

Il s'était fait avoir. Pas assez attentif, pas assez rapide.

Sophia le réveilla. Elle tenait sa baguette à la main.

-Sais-tu pourquoi tu as perdu, Harry Potter ? Dit-elle.

-J'ai été trop lent ! Jeta Harry rageusement. Rends-moi ma baguette, je veux continuer.

-Je t'ai vaincu parce que tu te bas contre deux ennemis à la fois.

-Rends-moi ma baguette, je te dis !

-Silencio.

Harry voulut protester, mais c'était devenu très difficile, étant donné qu'il était maintenant muet.

-C'est curieux, ajouta Sophia, de voir comment certaines personnes arrivent à vouloir deux choses exactement contraires en même temps. Tu sembles un grand adepte du combat intérieur, Harry Potter. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas gagner. Tu t'affrontes toi-même en même temps que tu m'affrontes moi. C'est contre moi que tu dois te battre, et contre moi seule.

Elle lui jeta le contre-sort et lui rendit sa baguette. Harry la prit et se remit en garde. Bon, d'accord, un seul ennemi à la fois. Ils recommencèrent à se battre. 

Mais ce n'était pas si simple. Cela faisait des mois que l'esprit torturé d'Harry flirtait avec la démence. Ca revenait, puis ça repartait, comme une vague qui balayait toute pensée cohérente dans sa tête. Il était bien obligé de se concentrer pour reprendre le dessus de temps à autre. Sinon, il savait qu'il finirait noyé en peu de temps.

-Je t'ai dit que tu devais te concentrer uniquement sur moi, dit Sophia de sa voix monocorde.

-Je peux pas ! Protesta Harry en évitant un sort de justesse. T'es marrante, toi, avec tes leçons ! Quand on a deux ennemis, on se bat contre les deux, sinon on se fait tuer par celui qu'on ne regarde pas !

Il jeta un tarantallegra et dévia un expelliarmus dans la foulée. Soudain, Sophia jeta sa baguette par terre et croisa les bras. Harry fit un mouvement en arrière, surpris. Il fixa un moment Sophia, s'attendant à un piège, mais elle ne fit rien du tout. Elle ne dit pas un mot, elle ne bougea pas, elle resta simplement les bras croisés à le regarder.

-Mais enfin… Bafouilla Harry au bout d'un moment. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Une démonstration.

-Une quoi ?

-Tu pars du principe que le combat est inévitable. C'est une erreur. Tu as le pouvoir d'arrêter l'affrontement quand tu le désires.

-Je vois. Donc la prochaine fois que je verrais Voldemort, je n'aurais qu'à lui jeter ma baguette à la figure, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il est censé m'inviter à prendre le thé, rétorqua ironiquement Harry. C'est là que doit intervenir le meeerveilleux pouvoir de l'amour, et hop, la guerre est finie et tout le monde s'embrasse.

-Tu ris de choses graves et tu refuses de reconnaître leur importance, répondit calmement Sophia. Il est stupide de nier le pouvoir de quelque chose simplement parce qu'on en ignore tout. Par ailleurs, je ne te parle pas de Lord Voldemort, mais de la guerre que tu mènes contre ta propre colère. Lorsque tu te bat contre toi-même, tu es condamné à perdre quelque soit l'issue. Mais tu as aussi tout pouvoir pour arrêter ce combat inutile, puisque tu es à la fois l'attaquant et l'attaqué.

-Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Répliqua Harry. J'essaye mais je ne peux pas. Je-ne-peux-pas ! Dès que je me relâche, ça me dévore à l'intérieur, je ne peux pas le contrôler.

-Tu dois pourtant apprendre à le faire, ou bien tu perdras.

-Et alors ? S'écria Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, à toi ?

Sophia le fixa plusieurs secondes de son regard dénué d'émotion.

-Tu ramènes tout à toi, Harry Potter, dit-elle enfin. Ton sort m'indiffère, mais ta destinée est liée à celle de beaucoup d'autres gens. Tes actes ne sont pas sans conséquence.

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Elle disait la stricte vérité, et il le savait. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre cette vérité-là. Ca, et les paroles de Ginny, et l'article dans le journal, et le compte des morts que Ron avait annoncé comme une récitation apprise par cœur…

Ca lui faisait l'effet d'une violente gifle qui le réveillait d'un long évanouissement. Ca faisait mal, et ça le laissait complètement sonné.

Sophia décréta la fin de la séance et Harry repartit vers sa Salle Commune. Il faisait déjà nuit hors de la Salle Sans Porte, et le couvre-feu était passé. Malheureusement il n'avait pas pensé à emporter sa cape d'invisibilité. Il essaya d'avancer le plus silencieusement et le plus discrètement possible dans les couloirs sombres.

Il eut de la chance et arriva sans encombre au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il était sur le point de la réveiller pour lui dire le mot de passe, mais le portrait s'ouvrit de lui-même avant qu'il ait prononcé un mot. Ginny apparut par l'ouverture. Elle sursauta en voyant Harry, puis elle le reconnut et sourit.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Chuchota-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle continua son chemin sans un mot et disparut au bout du couloir. Harry, pensif, ne pensa même pas à en profiter pour passer et laissa le portrait se refermer. Qu'est-ce que Ginny faisait dehors à une heure pareille ? Toute seule ? Si elle avait été avec Dean, encore, il aurait compris…

Il se secoua. Après tout ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, et s'il restait là il risquait de se faire prendre. Il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui lui ouvrit avec un large bâillement, et il monta directement dans son dortoir.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se couchait dans son lit. Il découvrit soudain que ses nuits agitées l'avaient complètement épuisé. Il s'endormit sur-le-champ d'un sommeil tranquille.

Bien longtemps après, il y avait une fenêtre toujours allumée dans l'une des nombreuses tours de Poudlard. A cette fenêtre, il y avait un vieil homme, un très vieil homme, qui ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais senti aussi vieux de sa vie. Mais il savait qu'il était loin d'être au bout de ses peines.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé sa trace, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Non, professeur, répondit Charlie Weasley. Je suis désolé, mais il y a tellement longtemps…

-Je sais, oui, soupira-t-il.

-Je chercherais encore, assura Charlie. Nous finirons bien par trouver.

-Le tout est de trouver avant Voldemort, intervint Lein de sa voix tranquille.

Albus vint s'asseoir à son bureau. Il sortit sa baguette, et la plongea dans la brume argentée de la pensine.

-D'après nos espions, il n'est pas plus avancé que nous, affirma-t-il. Mais il est certain qu'il cherche activement. Surtout, soyez bien prudent, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Charlie.

-Je fais attention, dit le jeune homme d'un ton rassurant. Pour le moment, aucun Mangemort ne m'a repéré.

Albus Dumbledore lui sourit.

-Vous devriez retourner au QG, maintenant, Charlie. Je suis certain que vous avez besoin de sommeil. De plus, Molly et Arthur doivent sûrement vous attendre.

-Bonne nuit, professeur Dumbledore, professeur Lein, dit Charlie.

-Bonne nuit, répondirent les deux enseignants.

Charlie prit jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans la large cheminée de Dumbledore et annonça : « 12, Place Grimmaurd ».

-Tu penses qu'il y arrivera ? Demanda Iora Lein une fois qu'il eut disparut.

-Honnêtement, Iora, je n'en sais rien, répondit Dumbledore.

Il contempla longuement les reflets sombres qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient dans sa pensine.

-Il est d'autant plus important pour nous tous que tu restes ici, ajouta-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant, Albus. Un peu de th ?

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle agita sa baguette et fit apparaître deux tasses sur un plateau.

-Toi et moi nous en avons vu d'autres, reprit-elle en sirotant son thé. Nous ne nous laisserons pas avoir par ce gamin trop prétentieux.

Albus eut un petit rire. Il était content que sa vieille amie soit là. Cela lui rappelait sa jeunesse.

-Bon ! Allons nous coucher, décréta la vieille dame. Il doit être au moins deux heures du matin, et j'ai cours, moi, demain.

Elle fit disparaître sa tasse et se leva.

-Au fait, que penses-tu de tes élèves ? Demanda le Directeur en se levant à son tour.

Lein lui adressa un regard perçant.

-Tu penses à un élève en particulier, en disant ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Qui pouvait espérer cacher quelque chose à Iora ? Certainement pas lui.

-Harry Potter ne va pas bien du tout, Albus.

On pouvait déceler une légère mélancolie dans la voix tranquille de Iora Lein. Non, personne ne pouvait rien lui cacher, et cela depuis toujours. Et malgré son âge avancé, il lui arrivait encore parfois de souhaiter qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi.

-Mais il est capable de surmonter ça, poursuivit-elle. Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne de plus exceptionnel que ce garçon. Je suis persuadé qu'il s'en sortira. Tout est une question de temps…

-Je l'espère, murmura Dumbledore.

-A part ça, pour la plupart ils sont assez en retard, tes élèves. En tout cas du point de vue pratique, fit Iora d'un ton plus léger. A part un petit groupe d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a derrière ça quelque chose que tu sais et que tu ne me dis pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par l ? Fit Albus innocemment.

-Ces élèves… Ils ont un niveau nettement différent des autres. Et ils semblent tous se connaître. Quand un fils de Mangemort joue les provocateurs, ils se regroupent entrent eux et font face ensemble. Leur comportement pendant mes cours montre qu'ils sont habitués à se battre ensembles. Pourtant, ils ne sont ni tous de la même maison, ni tous de la même année. Est-ce que ce n'est pas curieux ?

Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de rire, et pendant qu'ils marchaient en direction de leurs chambres, il raconta à Iora l'histoire de son Armée.

Pffiou… mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs. Onze pages pour celui-là… Et nous n'en sommes, je le rappelle, qu'à la troisième semaine de Septembre. Après cinq chapitres, plus un prologue. Cette fic est censée aller jusqu'à la fin de la septième année d'Harry… En bref, on est pas sortis de l'auberge, les copains.

Enfin, à partir de maintenant, ça devrait aller plus vite. Déjà, dans le prochain chapitre, on va faire un bon dans le temps jusqu'à Halloween. A priori, il n'y aura pas de quoi s'ennuyer. Je sens que je vais encore rallonger mes chapitres moi… Y a déjà deux pages d'écrites. (Je suis en admiration totale devant ces auteurs qui ont plusieurs chapitres d'avance. Comment peuvent-ils résister à la tentation de les publier immédiatement ?)


	7. VI La nuit des ombres

-Très bien, Neville.

C'était probablement la première fois de sa vie que Neville recevait des compliments d'un professeur autre que Chourave. Il en était rouge de plaisir. Quand à Malfoy, il avait pris une teinte verte qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Que cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger soit meilleure que lui, c'était déjà dur à avaler, mais être dépassé par Neville en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, c'était pire que tout.

Derrière, la grande majorité des Gryffondors affichaient une expression ravie. Neville n'était pas le meilleur de la classe, mais il était bon et il ridiculisait régulièrement Malfoy, ce qui les faisait toujours rire.

Les cours de Lein s'avéraient finalement très intéressants. Elle les faisait se battre en duel quasiment en permanence. Elle formait elle-même les duos à chaque fois en fonction des niveaux des élèves. Puis elle se promenait, s'asseyait, tricotait, se promenait encore, et faisait en passant de petites remarques qui étaient toujours extrêmement justes.

Elle écrivait de temps en temps au tableau des sortilèges avec les quelques indications pour les réaliser, les élèves étaient libres de les essayer ou pas. Harry apprit ainsi certaines choses très utiles, comme le sortilège « ligare », qui permettait d'attacher quelqu'un, ou le « constructum » qui permettait de conjurer un petit mur de protection devant soit.

Parallèlement, il continuait à se battre contre Sophia chaque mardi soir. La Serpentard persistait envers et contre tout à lui apprendre à… Comment disait-elle déjà ? Ah, oui. « Ne pas se heurter à un ennemi qu'on ne peut vaincre, mais se laisser traverser par lui. » Le fait qu'Harry n'ait toujours pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ne semblait pas la décourager le moins du monde. Mais y avait-il réellement quelque chose dans l'univers capable de perturber Sophia ? Harry en doutait.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient rendus compte qu'Harry disparaissait chaque semaine à la même heure, mais ils ne posaient aucune question. Peut-être avaient-ils peur qu'il les fuie de nouveau. Ils le regardaient toujours avec une lueur d'inquiétude quand il rentrait tard, le mardi soir, mais ils ne disaient jamais rien et Harry leur en était reconnaissant. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir à expliquer la relation très curieuse qui l'unissait à Sophia. Déjà qu'il n'y comprenait rien lui-même…

Ces dernières semaines, Harry avait l'impression qu'il marchait sur un fil et que le moindre mouvement de travers risquait de le faire basculer soit dans la folie furieuse, soit dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

Mais du haut de son équilibre assez précaire, il avait retrouvé une existence presque normale. Il travaillait tard le soir pour faire tous ses devoirs en retard, échangeait des regards assassins avec Rogue, et se moquait de Ron chaque fois qu'il jouait les grands frères paranoïaques avec Ginny. 

Les entraînements de Quidditch avaient repris, eux aussi, ce qui était un grand soulagement pour lui. Rien ne le calmait mieux qu'une épuisante séance de vol. Alors que ses séances avec Sophia lui laissait chaque fois un sentiment de profond malaise, le quidditch le vidait de sa tension et rendait ses pensées plus claires.

L'équipe avait été reconstituée, et Ginny jouait maintenant au poste de poursuiveuse, en remplacement d'Angelina qui avait quitté l'école. Alicia avait été remplacée par Andrea Jones, la camarade de dortoir de Ginny, ce qui avait horrifié la jeune Weasley. Katie Bell avait été désignée comme capitaine. Elle travaillait d'arrache-pied pour reconstruire une unité dans la toute nouvelle équipe. Tellement d'arrache-pied que Ginny la traitait parfois (souvent) de tyran. 

Mais l'acharnement de Katie faisait son effet, les résultats n'étaient pas mauvais. Il arrivait même qu'Andrea et Ginny fassent une séance d'entraînement pratiquement sans s'insulter.

Mais c'était assez rare, hélas.

Bref, Harry s'était débrouillé pour arriver jusqu'au mois d'Octobre sans sombrer définitivement dans la folie, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible quelques semaines plus tôt.

-Vous rêvez, Harry ? Demanda le professeur Lein.

Il sursauta, mais vit qu'il n'y avait aucun reproche sur le visage du professeur.

-En quelque sorte, oui, dit-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est guère passionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-elle.

Elle désigna d'un signe de tête le Poufsouffle que Harry était censé observer, et qui se battait maladroitement contre un Serpentard balourd.

-Non, en effet, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Iora Lein sourit à son tour et s'assit à la place vide près d'Harry. Elle sortit son éternel tricot, qui ne semblait décidément jamais la quitter.

-Votre niveau est excellent, Harry. Vous êtes bien plus doué que n'importe qui dans cette classe.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, et il préféra ne rien dire.

-Ce n'est pas surprenant, naturellement, reprit Lein au bout d'un moment. Après tout ce que…

-J'ai eu de la chance, répondit abruptement Harry. Enfin… Si on peut dire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sans joie.

-De la chance ? Peut-être. A condition de la prendre au vieux sens du terme. La chance qui joue avec les hommes, la fatalité qui s'abat sur les héros grecs et les condamne à jouer un rôle dans une tragédie qu'ils n'ont pas écrite.

Harry lui jeta un regard circonspect. Elle avait dit tout cela d'un ton presque léger, et sans cesser de tricoter.

-Albus ne croit pas à la chance, continua-t-elle. Il ne croit qu'à l'importance des choix et du libre arbitre.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec lui ? Demanda Harry d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

-D'une certaine manière, si, en fait. Vous voyez, Harry, ce n'est pas parce que certaines choses sont écrites qu'on est privé de liberté… La vie m'a apprise qu'on peut jouer avec les mots. On peut leur faire dire des choses qu'ils ne voulaient pas dire au départ. C'est là toute la différence entre un acteur jouant son rôle sur la grande scène du monde, et une simple marionnette prisonnière de ses fils. Ne laissez personne vous transformer en pantin de bois, Harry. Pas même les étoiles.

Et la vieille dame se leva, son tricot dans les mains, laissant derrière elle un Harry légèrement désorienté.

-Ouf ! Terminé ! Dit Ron en s'asseyant avec soulagement à la place que Lein avait laissée vide.

Il venait de battre Michael Corner, mais il avait eu du mal. Ce diable de Serdaigle se battait bien. Hermione s'installa de l'autre côté d'Harry, assez fatiguée elle aussi.

-De quoi est-ce qu'elle te parlait, Harry ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard suspicieux en direction de Lein.

-De tragédies grecques, répondit pensivement Harry.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Harry haussa les épaules. Lui non plus, il ne comprenait pas.

Le professeur Lein annonça la date de rendu des prochains rapports d'observation, et les élèves quittèrent la classe bruyamment. Depuis trois jours, on ne parlait plus que de la fête d'Halloween dans le château. Elle avait lieu le soir-même. Harry, Ron et Hermione saluèrent en passant Hagrid qui marchait dans le couloir avec sous les bras plusieurs énormes citrouilles.

En entrant dans leur Salle Commune, les Gryffondors constatèrent qu'elle avait été décorée, sans doute par des élèves. Ils avaient jeté un sort pour changer les tissus rouges en orange, et plusieurs citrouilles flottaient dans les airs avec des lumières clignotantes. Elles étaient loin d'être aussi impressionnantes que celles d'Hagrid, mais l'effet n'était pas mal du tout.

Harry leva la tête, admiratif, et avança le premier dans la Salle Commune.

-Non ! Harry, attention ! Cria Neville de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Trop tard. La citrouille qu'il regardait se mit à trembler violemment quand il passa dessous, et elle explosa juste au-dessus de lui.

Il devint orange de la tête aux pieds.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, Harry y compris. Il crut voir qu'il n'était pas le premier à se faire piéger. Parvati était encore en train de nettoyer ses vêtements à petits coups de baguette, mécontente, et Neville le regardait avec un air compréhensif qui en disait long.

Harry sortit sa baguette et commença à jeter des sorts de nettoyage sur sa robe, pouffant de rire à moitié.

-Arrête de rigoler bêtement, dit-il à Ron en tentant vainement d'avoir l'air sérieux. Aide-moi plutôt à nettoyer ça.

Ron maîtrisa son fou rire et s'exécuta. Seule Hermione ne souriait pas du tout. Elle avait son air de « je-n'aurais-pas-de-répit-avant-d'avoir-découvert-les-coupables. », un air qui la faisait curieusement ressembler à Mac Gonagall. Elle décida d'examiner la chose de plus près, leva sa baguette et jeta :

-Accio citrouille !

Une citrouille vola rapidement jusque dans ses mains. A l'instant ou Hermione toucha l'objet suspect, celui-ci explosa à son tour, libérant un bout de parchemin qui flotta quelque temps dans les airs avant de tomber par terre. Un nouvel éclat de rire général salua une préfète exaspérée et totalement orange. Elle ramassa le parchemin, le lut, et contre toute attente se mit à rire à son tour.

Ron, surprit, attrapa le bout de parchemin. Il se remit à rire, lui aussi. Harry s'approcha pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Il était écrit : 

« Raté, Hermione !

F&G. »

-Il n'empêche, dit Hermione, redevenue sérieuse, je me demande comment ils font. Les élèves n'ont pas pu ramener toutes ces farces et attrapes dans leurs valises, il y en a trop qui circulent un peu partout dans le château. Et elles se renouvellent sans arrêt. Pas mal de ces objets sont trop gros même pour être envoyés par colis. Et pourtant, Fred et George arrivent à vendre leurs farces et attrapes aux élèves, c'est évident. Je me demande vraiment comment ils peuvent introduire tout ça dans le château.

Elle réfléchi quelques secondes, préoccupée, puis soudain se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Hey ! Cria Ron. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-A la bibliothèque, répondit Hermione sans ralentir. Je doit vérifier quelque chose.

-Non ! Crièrent Harry et Ron d'une seule voix, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser le portrait.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione, agacée.

-D'abord, dit Ron, parce que c'est Halloween, et qu'en plus on est vendredi soir. Tu ne vas pas travailler maintenant.

-Ensuite, poursuivit Harry avec un large sourire, parce que tu risquerais une retenue si tu croisais Rusard.

-Ah ? Fit Hermione sans comprendre.

-Les uniformes oranges ne sont pas réglementaires, acheva Harry en riant.

Hermione rougit et s'empressa de nettoyer ses vêtements.

Lorsque Harry et Hermione eurent enfin fait disparaître les dernières traces de citrouille de leur uniforme, il était l'heure de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Le trio fut rejoint par Ginny, Dean, Seamus et Neville, et ils se mêlèrent à la foule des élèves qui se pressait vers le festin.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, un garçon lutta contre le flot des élèves pour s'approcher d'eux.

-Ginny, dit-il dès qu'il fut assez près pour se faire entendre sans crier, fait attention, les bandes de Malfoy et Avery sont bizarres ce soir, et…

Mais il fut écarté d'eux par la masse et ne put pas terminer sa phrase.

-Qui c'est, Ginny ? Demanda Ron, les sourcils froncés. Un ami ?

-En quelque sorte, marmonna-t-elle, soucieuse. Willi est de la même année que moi.

Elle le chercha du regard, mais il y avait trop de mouvement et elle ne le trouva plus. Elle haussa les épaules et accompagna ses amis jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor.

Comme d'habitude, la table était entièrement couverte de plats aussi variés que délicieux. Harry se servit généreusement. Il y avait des moments ou il arrivait presque à croire que sa vie était normale, et ce moment-là en était un. Alors qu'il passait les plats à Parvati et qu'il se moquait avec Ron du ridicule chapeau de Trelawney, il se sentait comme n'importe quel garçon de seize ans anonyme. C'était incroyablement reposant.

-Hey, Harry ! Fit Seamus en ricanant, il avait raison, ce garçon, tout à l'heure, regarde un peu la tête que tire Malfoy. Hé hé ! On dirait qu'il a avalé une arrête de travers !

Harry jeta un œil à la table des Serpentards. Malfoy était étrangement silencieux et discret, et il n'était pas le seul. Quelque chose ne semblait pas normal… Il échangea un regard avec Hermione. Elle avait vu elle aussi. Toute la question était de savoir si c'était mauvais ou bon signe.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps la réponse.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit à la volée. Un silence brutal tomba dans la pièce, alors qu'un homme hagard entrait en criant :

-A l'aide ! S'il… vous… plait…

Pomfresh, Dumbledore et plusieurs professeurs se précipitèrent à sa rencontre. L'infirmière voulut l'emmener s'asseoir, mais il la repoussa violemment.

-A Pré-au-Lard, gémit-il. Mangemorts… Partout ! Il faut nous aider…

Des cris commencèrent à monter des tables, certains se levèrent pour mieux voir.

-Calmez-vous ! Fit Dumbledore d'une voix forte.

Le silence retomba aussitôt et tout le monde se rassit.

-Combien sont-ils ? Demanda-t-il à l'homme.

-Je sais pas, fit-il en secouant la tête, égaré. Vingt… Plus…

Lein, Rogue, Mac Gonagall et Hagrid étaient déjà derrière le Directeur, prêts à partir.

-Iora, tu restes ici, dit Dumbledore au professeur Lein.

Il parlait à voix basse, mais il était suffisamment près d'Harry pour qu'il arrive à entendre.

-Mais… Protesta Lein.

-C'est trop risqué, interrompit-il, et il faut qu'une personne compétente reste à Poudlard pour protéger le château.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Chourave et Flitwick s'approchèrent.

-Si vous y allez, nous y allons aussi, Dumbledore, affirma Chourave.

-Nous ne resterons pas ici avec ce qui se passe là-bas, confirma Flitwick.

-Bien, dit le Directeur. Suivez-moi.

Il s'adressa aux élèves avant de partir :

-Ne bougez pas d'ici et restez calmes ! L'école est placée sous la responsabilité du professeur Lein jusqu'à notre retour.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie suivi de ceux qui l'accompagnaient, pendant que Pomfresh emmenait l'homme de Pré-au-Lard à la table des professeurs afin qu'il puisse manger un peu. Une vague de murmures inquiets emplit la pièce après le départ de Dumbledore. Les élèves connaissaient les gens de Pré-au-Lard, certains y avaient de la famille ou des amis.

Harry jeta un œil à la table des Serpentards et croisa le regard de Malfoy. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire froid et satisfait. La rage d'Harry monta si violemment qu'il ne le senti même pas venir, il tenta de bondir de son banc mais une poigne ferme saisit son bras et le maintint assis.

-Ne fais pas ça, dit Ron.

Harry fit un mouvement brutal pour dégager son bras. Ses yeux verts brûlaient de la colère furieuse qui s'était emparée de lui. Hermione se joignit à Ron pour le maîtriser.

-Pas maintenant, Harry, pas maintenant, fit-elle.

Harry ne bougea plus mais il ne semblait pas calmé pour autant.

-Ils savaient, siffla-t-il. Ils savaient.

-Je sais, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Le regard d'Harry était celui d'un fou. Il ne semblait plus conscient de ce qu'il faisait, et il fixait la table des Serpentards sans la voir.

-Je… vais… les tuer, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

-Tu ne vas tuer personne, Harry, répondit Ron en essayant de garder une voix calme. On va attendre le retour de Dumbledore. C'est certain qu'il va mettre une raclée à ces saletés de Mangemorts. Tout va bien se passer. Tiens, tu devrais boire quelque chose.

Avec de grandes précautions, il tendit un verre à son ami et relâcha la pression sur son bras. Harry regarda Ron, puis le verre. Il le prit et bu lentement son jus de citrouille. Ca le calma un peu. Suffisamment pour qu'il puisse reprendre le dessus et retrouver la raison. Les gryffondors autour le regardaient, effrayés. Hermione semblait paniquée. Ron n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi sérieux de sa vie. Il le fixait comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très loin de la réalité.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il.

Ses mains tremblaient un peu. Bien qu'il ait l'estomac noué, il bu encore du jus de citrouille et essaya d'avaler ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. 

Il jeta un œil à la table des professeurs. Lein avait recommencé à manger, mais sa baguette était posée à côté de son assiette, et elle avait un regard concentré comme si elle était attentive à quelque chose d'extérieur à la pièce. A côté d'elle, il ne restait plus que les professeurs Sinistra, Vector et Trelawney qui discutaient à voix basse, et Pomfresh qui tentait de calmer l'homme de Pré-au-Lard.

Certains élèves fixaient la porte avec anxiété, comme s'ils craignaient une nouvelle annonce catastrophique. D'autres ne quittaient pas Lein des yeux, espérant on ne savait trop quelle protection. La plupart avaient prit le parti de discuter entre eux des derniers évènements et de ce qui risquait d'arriver maintenant.

-Une attaque si près de Poudlard, c'est troublant, commentait Hermione. V-Voldemort veut clairement montrer à Dumbledore qu'il ne le craint pas… En tout cas pas autant qu'avant.

-Tu crois qu'il est devenu plus fort ? Encore plus fort qu'avant sa disparition ? Demanda Seamus.

-Est-ce que c'est possible ? Fit Parvati d'une petite voix.

-C'est certain qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire ça avant, marmonna Ron. Mon père dit…

-Ginny ? Interrompit Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle s'était soudain figée. Ses yeux semblaient fixer quelque chose de précis, mais Harry suivit son regard et ne vit rien de spécial à part des gryffondors inquiets, comme tous les autres.

-Non, murmura-t-elle alors que son visage se décomposait.

A présent tout le monde la regardait.

-Ginny ! Il y a un problème ? Demanda Ron, inquiet.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec une lueur de panique dans le regard, mais sa voix était étrangement calme alors qu'elle répondait : 

-Les Détraqueurs sont ici.

Tous ceux qui avaient entendus ouvrirent la bouche en même temps, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser la moindre question. Lein s'était levée d'un coup, et elle courait à moitié dans la Grande Salle, sa baguette à la main, en criant :

-Bloquez les portes ! Bloquez les portes et surtout ne sortez pas !

Elle s'arrêta soudain à mi-chemin, tremblante, et prit son visage dans ses mains. A la table des Gryffondors, une fille renversa son jus de citrouille et poussa un cri de peur. Tout le monde fixait le professeur, tétanisé. Et puis Iora Lein tomba, comme une masse. Au même moment, un froid glacé envahit la pièce et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, y compris les étoiles du plafond magiques.

Des cris de terreur retentirent soudain, de plus en plus nombreux, beaucoup d'élèves se levèrent pour s'enfuir. 

-NON ! Cria Harry. Ne sortez pas ! Bloquez les portes et restez à l'intérieur !

Il se leva et se précipita vers les portes pour les verrouiller.

-L'AD avec moi ! Hurla-t-il. BLOQUEZ LES PORTES !

-Enluminare ! Fit Hermione.

Aussitôt, de petites flammes surgirent de sa baguette, s'élevèrent et restèrent suspendues dans l'air, ramenant la lumière dans la pièce. Les membres de l'AD tentèrent aussitôt de rejoindre Harry.

-Ron, portes Est, Hermione, portes ouest, moi portes Nord ! Cria Harry à ses amis sans cesser de courir. Ramenez tout le monde et fermez derrière vous !

Ils obéirent aussitôt, et ceux de l'AD qui avaient accouru se divisèrent en trois groupes pour les suivre. Il y eut un grand fracas quand un banc se renversa, entraîné par les élèves paniqués. Mais au moment où Harry arrivait aux portes principales, le mouvement de foule s'inversait. Les fuyards s'étaient trouvés nez à nez avec les Détraqueurs qui arrivaient de partout. Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se faire entraîner à l'intérieur.

-Spero Patronum ! Cria-t-il.

Mais rien ne sortit à part une petite brume argentée

-Eh merde, c'est bien le moment, CONSTRUCTUM ! Fit-il dans une vaine tentative d'arrêter les Détraqueurs.

Le mur qu'Harry venait de dresser devant eux parvint à peine à les ralentir. Des élèves restaient plantés là, hébétés, incapables de s'enfuir. Lui même sentait la torpeur dangereuse s'emparer de lui. Ils étaient si nombreux ! Il se retourna. Il avait derrière lui Lavande, Parvati, Dean, Terry et Susan.

-Ramenez les autres à l'intérieur pendant que j'essaie de repousser les Détraqueurs, ordonna-t-il.

Ils commencèrent aussitôt à évacuer les élèves qui ne pouvaient pas marcher à l'aide de sortilèges de lévitation. Harry courut vers un garçon de troisième année qui était à genoux et se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux vides, sans remarquer que trois Détraqueurs se penchaient dangereusement vers lui. Ils étaient si près de lui, ils étaient sur le point de…

-Spero Patronum ! hurla désespérément Harry.

Il pensa de toutes ses forces à Ron et Hermione, qui étaient sans aucun doute en danger à cette seconde.

-SPERO PATRONUM !

Le cerf argenté daigna enfin montrer son nez, et les Détraqueurs qui se pressaient tout autour furent obligés de reculer. Harry jeta un Wingardium Leviosa au troisième année apathique et retourna en vitesse avec lui dans la Grande Salle. Il ne restait déjà plus qu'une porte ouverte. Lavande et Dean refermèrent les battants dès qu'il eut franchit le seuil, et Terry verrouilla immédiatement la porte. Harry déposa le garçon le plus délicatement qu'il put et s'appuya contre un mur. Il découvrit soudain qu'il était complètement épuisé.

Il sentait la présence des Détraqueurs qui revenaient, tout près, si près, juste de l'autre côté de la porte. Et ce vide terrible qui se creusait dans son ventre… Il n'entendait plus rien que ce silence éternel, il ne voyait plus rien… A part un froissement de voile…

-Harry ? Interrogea Dean. Est-ce que… Ca va ? 

Harry regardait dans le vague, le visage blême.

-Ne me laisse pas seul, murmura-t-il si bas que Dean l'entendit à peine. S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas. Sirius…

Il se laissa glisser à terre et perdit connaissance.

***************************************************************************

-Incendio ! Incendio ! Jetait Hermione sans arrêt.

Il s'avérait que c'était le sort le plus efficace quand on ne savait pas faire un Patronus. Ca ne repoussait pas les Détraqueurs, mais ça les faisait un peu reculer, et ça les ralentissait. Pendant qu'Hermione les tenait à distance autant que possible, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hannah et Justin ramenaient les retardataires à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, les Détraqueurs gagnaient du terrain, ils étaient nombreux, et leur présence l'affaiblissait terriblement. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle arriverait à tenir.

-Il en reste deux là-bas ! Cria Ginny. Elle désigna deux élèves, coincés dans un coin par quatre ou cinq Détraqueurs.

Hermione sentit des larmes couler sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait rien pour eux. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas repousser autant de Détraqueurs assez loin et assez longtemps pour que les autres puissent les récupérer.

A moins que…

-Levanima ! Jeta-t-elle avec ses dernières forces.

Le sol se souleva sous les Détraqueurs qu'elle avait visés et s'inclina. Ils basculèrent en arrière à deux mètres des deux élèves tétanisés. Ca laissait très peu de temps aux autres mais elle ne pouvait pas faire plus.

Neville lança aussitôt une série d'Incendio bien placés pour les tenir en arrière le plus longtemps possible, pendant que Ginny et Luna emmenaient chacune un rescapé aussi vite que leurs forces le leur permettait.

Hermione sentit ses jambes ployer sous elle et faillit tomber. Elle recula de quelques pas et parvint à se redresser. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber maintenant, il en restait encore un à gauche en mauvaise posture qui ne s'enfuyait pas, trois en arrière qu'Hannah n'arrivait pas à bouger, et encore, toujours, mais ils n'arriveraient pas à tous les sauver. Ils étaient tous épuisés, les Détraqueurs étaient toujours plus près, ils n'auraient jamais le temps…

Soudain, elle vit un grand cerf argenté qui galopait vers eux et elle poussa un cri de joie. Ils étaient sauvés ! Elle resta là, incapable de bouger pendant quelques instants. Justin l'attrapa par le bras et la tira en arrière.

-Vite, on rentre ! Lui cria-t-il. Hannah et Neville sont en train de ramener les derniers.

Hermione se laissa entraîner. Justin et elle étaient les derniers, et ils devaient se dépêcher car le cerf était parti aussi vite qu'il était venu et les Détraqueurs commençaient à reprendre leurs esprits. Dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte, on referma derrière eux et Luna lança :

-Colloportus !

Hermione en pleurait de soulagement.

***************************************************************************

Ron était celui qui avait le moins de travail. Les portes Est dont il s'occupait se trouvaient du côté de la table des Serpentards, et bizarrement la plupart de ceux-ci n'avaient pas paniqué. Ils étaient restés sagement assis devant leur dîner comme si de rien n'était.

-Ron ! On a finit ! Lança Seamus.

-Attends ! Il en reste un ! Répondit Ron.

Il venait d'apercevoir un première année dissimulé derrière une statue à quelques mètres. Non mais quel idiot, comme si les Détraqueurs se laissaient avoir par ce genre de cachette ! Ca avait seulement servi à le dissimuler aux yeux de ceux qui essayaient de l'aider…

Seamus fit demi-tour, et fit signe à Ernie, Anthony et Michael de rappliquer. Ils ne seraient pas de trop à cinq. Il y avait une dizaine de Détraqueurs entre eux et la statue, rien que ça…

Ils essayèrent de jeter tous les objets qui leurs tombaient sous la main pour écarter les Détraqueurs, mais ça n'eut pas le moindre effet.

-Stupefix ! Impedimenta ! STUPEFIX !

Autant essayer d'assommer un gorille avec du gravier.

-Ron ! Il faut qu'on y aille ! RON !

Il se retourna. Les Détraqueurs approchaient tranquillement et leurs coupaient peu à peu la retraite.

-Incendio ! Jeta-t-il dans une soudaine inspiration.

Les vêtements de l'un d'eux s'enflammèrent. Il recula de deux pas, éteignit la flamme d'un mouvement de la main, et reprit son approche. C'était encore ce qu'ils avaient trouvé de plus efficace jusque là, mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait les sauver à cinq contre vingt. Surtout à la vitesse où ils perdaient leurs forces… Ron avait du mal à tenir sa baguette tellement ses mains tremblaient.

-Il faut qu'on lance le même sort au même endroit, ensemble, pour ouvrir un brèche ! dit Ron.

Anthony Goldstein tomba évanouit.

-Incendio ! Jeta Ron, accompagné par les trois autres encore debout.

Les Détraqueurs s'écartèrent un peu, juste le temps pour Ron de voir les portes de la Grande Salle qui se refermaient.

-Nooon ! Gémit-il. Ne faites pas ça, at…tendez-nous… Harry ! Hermione !

Seamus et Michael Corner flanchèrent eux aussi. Ernie jetait désespérément des étincelles rouges avec sa baguette. Mais ça ne servait plus à rien, il n'y avait personne pour les voir. Ron s'évanouit à son tour.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit vaguement le visage de son professeur d'astronomie penchée sur lui.

-Vous avez eu de la chance Weasley, dit le professeur Sinistra. Il était moins une.

-Poussez-vous, je vous prie ! Dit Pomfresh en l'écartant brusquement. Je dois m'occuper de lui !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Ron à Sinistra pendant que l'infirmière prenait son pouls. J'ai vu qu'on fermait les portes, et…

-Eh bien, il semblerait que M. Malfoy ai fait preuve de bien peu d'esprit de solidarité à votre égard. Il a apparemment prit peur pour sa propre sécurité et a voulu refermer les portes en vous laissant dehors. Mais heureusement pour vous, il s'est trouvé que certaines personnes étaient d'un autre avis.

Elle désigna un groupe d'élèves qui n'étaient ni Harry, ni Hermione, ni qui que ce soit de l'AD. Ils restaient à l'écart, les bras croisés et le visage sombre. Non loin de là, Ron pouvait voir Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle étendus par terre. 

-Pour cette fois je ne vous reprocherait pas d'avoir ensorcelé vos camarades, M. Ambers, dit le professeur Sinistra.

Le nommé Ambers eut un petit rire narquois à ces mots. Ron reconnut le garçon que Ginny avait appelé Willi plus tôt dans la soirée. 

-Comment vont les autres ? Demanda Ron en regardant autour de lui.

-Veuillez cesser de vous agiter, Weasley, interrompit Pomfresh. Vos camarades vont aussi bien que possible dans les circonstances présentes.

Elle cessa enfin de l'examiner et alla se pencher sur Ernie MacMillan.

-Vous pouvez aussi remercier Potter, ajouta Sinistra. Son Patronus est venu écarter les Détraqueurs juste à temps. Sans lui, l'intervention de M. Ambers et de ses camarades aurait malheureusement été inutile. Nous avons juste eu le temps de venir vous récupérer, vous et ce jeune homme imprudent que vous avez visiblement tenté de secourir. Je me dois de vous féliciter, ainsi que vos camarades, pour votre courageuse intervention, M. Weasley. Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, nous nous occuperons plus tard d'attribuer des points aux différentes Maisons.

Ron hocha la tête, ce qui lui donna un furieux mal de crâne. Il décida que dès qu'il serait en état de se lever, il irait voir comment allaient Harry et Hermione. En attendant il s'assit aussi confortablement que possible, avec des mouvements lents et précautionneux pour ne pas aggraver son mal de tête. 

Il regarda à nouveau Malfoy, que personne n'avait pris la peine de réveiller, pas même les professeurs. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, malgré la future migraine que ça lui promettait.

Quelqu'un lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ron la prit et se mit debout. 

-Salut, dit le garçon qui lui avait donné la main. Je suis Willi Ambers.

A ce moment-là Ron aperçut le blason de Willi et eut un drôle de choc. Serpentard…

-Merci, répondit-il tout de même.

Serpentard ou pas Serpentard, il lui devait plus que la vie. Willi eu un sourire moqueur. Le changement de ton de Ron ne lui avait pas échappé, et il en devinait facilement la cause.

-Surpris ? Demanda-t-il.

-Un peu, oui, admit Ron. Les Serpentards ont la réputation de se préoccuper d'abord de leur sécurité et après de celle des autres.

-Disons que je vois à un peu plus long terme que ce sombre abruti, répliqua Ambers avec une grimace adressée à Malfoy. En plus, ça fait un certain temps que j'ai des comptes à régler avec ceux-là. Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis…

-C'est comme ça que tu es devenu ami avec Ginny ? Ajouta Ron, un peu tendu.

Sa petite sœur adorée s'était bien gardée de lui préciser à quelle Maison appartenait Willi quand il l'avait interrogée à son sujet. Ambers eut à nouveau un petit rire en voyant sa grimace de grand frère protecteur.

-Oui, répondit-il, effectivement c'est comme ça que nous avons conclu notre alliance, elle et moi. Je suis une espèce de franc-tireur chez les Serpentards, tout comme ces trois-là. 

Il désigna deux garçons et une fille qui s'étaient tenus près de lui un peu plus tôt, et qui discutaient maintenant à voix basse, un peu à l'écart.

-On n'est pas très appréciés, ajouta Ambers. Nous nous sommes trouvés des ennemis communs, Ginny et moi.

-Ginny, murmura Ron.

Comment allait-elle, sa petite sœur ? Il fut pris d'un nouvel étourdissement. Ambers le retint et l'entraîna vers le centre de la pièce.

-Il ne faut pas rester près des murs, dit-il d'un ton léger. Les Détraqueurs sont justes derrière. On peut sentir leur influence d'ici. Et d'ailleurs, on ne sait pas combien de temps les portes vont tenir.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, une des portes trembla dangereusement sous un choc venu de l'extérieur. Elle ne céda pas, mais Ron sentit l'angoisse lui tordre le ventre. Par Merlin, Morgane et tous les mages, que faisait Dumbledore ?

Hermione était près d'Harry. Pomfresh lui avait dit que la présence d'amis était ce qui l'aiderait le mieux à se réveiller. Une demi-douzaine des membres de l'AD étaient avec elle, tout autour de lui. Ils voulaient tous qu'Harry aille mieux, non seulement parce qu'il était leur ami mais aussi parce qu'il était leur seule protection. Personne à part lui ne savait conjurer un Patronus. Si les portes cédaient avant le retour de Dumbledore, Harry serait leur unique rempart contre les Détraqueurs.

-Mais où est Ron, bon sang ? dit Hermione avec inquiétude.

-Ca va, j'arrive, j'arrive, répondit une voix fatiguée.

Ils levèrent tous les yeux vers Ron, qui avançait en vacillant au bras d'un Serpentard.

-Plus tard, les questions, dit-il en voyant leurs yeux ronds. Je vous présente Willi Ambers à qui on doit une fière chandelle. Comment ça va ? Où est Ginny ? 

Ils se regardèrent. Le visage de Ron prit une expression inquiète tandis qu'il se laissait tomber près d'Harry.

-Je croyais qu'elle nous avait suivit, hasarda Hannah.

-Je la vois, dit Willi. Elle est restée trop près des portes… Je vais la chercher.

Je suis là, debout, et je ne me rappelle pas, et tout est si flou, j'étais assise, seulement assise, et je suis là, il y a cette odeur, si âcre, et ce malaise, et c'est poisseux sur mes mains, je ne me souviens pas, et tout est noir, si noir, ma tête… Et ce vide, si profond, si violent, une heure volée, perdue, dans le noir, et pourquoi ? Et comment ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Et sur mes mains, c'est sur mes mains, qu'est-ce que c'est… Du sang, du sang, partout, sur ma robe, sur mes mains. Je sais pas, je sais plus, j'écrivais, ma tête, si mal ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'écrivais, et plus rien, la néant, et mes mains, ce sang, ce sang n'est pas à moi, mais à qui est ce sang, à qui est ce sang, à qui est ce sang, à qui est ce sang…

-Ginny !

Elle entendit à peine son appel, ne sentit presque pas la douleur de la gifle sur sa joue, n'eut même pas conscience d'être brutalement entraînée à l'écart.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je voulais tuer personne. Je voulais pas.

-Reviens, parmi nous, fillette, ce n'est pas le moment ! Intima la voix de Willi.

Il la gifla à nouveau. Cette fois, une lueur se ralluma dans son regard vide et elle parut enfin se rappeler où elle était.

-Willi Ambers, dit-elle d'une voix faible mais agressive, si tu recommences encore une fois je te le ferais amèrement regretter !

-On verra ça dès que tu seras de nouveau en état de tenir debout, rétorqua Willi avec ironie. Pour le moment tu ne ferais même pas peur à un Veracrasse.

-Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, protesta-t-elle avec le peu de vigueur qui lui restait.

Elle se dégagea de Willi et alla en zigzagant vers la table des Gryffondors.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Interrogea-t-il.

Ginny ne répondit pas et tenta de prendre dans ses bras une fille qui était tombée évanouie à côté de son banc.

-Il faut les ramener au centre, expliqua-t-elle. Ca risque de durer un moment, cet espèce de siège, et l'influence des Détraqueurs devient plus grave avec le temps.

-Tu n'espères quand même pas arriver à la soulever ? Remarqua-t-il, dubitatif. Tu n'arrives même pas à te soulever toi-même.

-Bon ! Tu viens me donner un coup de main, oui ?!

Willi poussa un soupir d'exaspération et s'exécuta. Il prit la Gryffondor dans ses bras tandis que Ginny s'appuyait sur lui, et il ramena tout ce beau monde près de la petite troupe qui entourait Harry Potter. Il déposa la fille, et se fit aussitôt réquisitionner par Sinistra qui essayait de regrouper les élèves qui tenaient encore debout.

Ginny se laissa tomber à terre avec soulagement. Tout le monde la regarda avec anxiété.

-Ginny… Tu as un air épouvantable…

-Comme tout le monde je suppose, soupira Ginny. Où sont les autres ? Que font les profs ? Il faut… Il faut écarter tout le monde des portes…

-C'est ce que Sinistra est en train de faire. Elle regroupe les élèves qui sont en à peu près bon état pour qu'ils ramènent les autres au milieu, répondit doucement Hannah. Pomfresh est en train d'improviser des traitements avec la nourriture qu'il y a sur les tables. C'est dommage, le chocolat n'avait pas encore été servi…

-Le chocolat, murmura Ginny, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle tremblait et elle était encore plus pâle que les autres. Elle frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec obstination, comme si elle voulait effacer une tâche d'encre qui refusait de partir. Hannah lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour la réconforter.

-Lein est toujours dans les pommes, ajouta Ron avec un soupçon d'exaspération. Trelawney est complètement apathique. Vector n'arrête pas de trembler et personne n'a réussi à lui arracher une parole cohérente. Quelle merveilleuse protection Dumbledore nous a laissée ! Qui a dit que Vous-savez-qui n'oserait jamais attaquer Poudlard ?

-Il pensait que Lein nous protégerait, dit Hermione, pensive.

-Parlons-en de Lein ! Elle est professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, quand même…

-Le chocolat, murmura Ginny. Les cuisines…

Une idée se dessinait dans son esprit, mais elle avait tellement de mal à assembler ses pensées…

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Ginny ? Demanda Hermione, interrompant Ron dans sa diatribe.

-Les cuisines, répéta-t-elle. Les cuisines sont juste… en dessous de nous. Il y a la dalle, Hermione… La troisième… Non, la quatrième en partant du fond… Et la septième en partant du mur Ouest. Tu poses la main dessus et tu dis… « Aderanus ». C'est pour les cuisines.

Le visage fatigué d'Hermione s'éclaira.

-Deux volontaires pour une expédition aux cuisines, dit-elle aussitôt. On ramène autant de chocolat qu'on peut.

-Et on voit si on peut sortir d'ici pour prévenir Dumbledore, ajouta Dean avec enthousiasme. J'en suis !

-Moi aussi, déclara Susan.

Hermione partit avec eux vers le fond de la Grande Salle à la recherche du passage indiqué par Ginny. Ils n'eurent pas de mal à le trouver, et descendirent dans les cuisines où ils trouvèrent une centaine d'elfes de maison terrifiés.

Les elfes paraissaient très affectés par la présence des Détraqueurs, peut-être plus encore que les humains. Malgré cela, ils mirent toute leur énergie à réunir tout ce qui était au chocolat dans les cuisines, dès que la demande fût exprimée. Hermione, Dean et Susan chargèrent leurs bras de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient emporter. 

Les elfes ne pouvaient pas envoyer le chocolat sur les tables comme ils le faisaient ordinairement, malheureusement. L'un d'eux expliqua à Susan, avec forces excuses, que la présence des Détraqueurs paralysait leurs pouvoirs. 

Avant de partir, Hermione leur demanda s'il était possible de s'échapper par les cuisines, mais les elfes lui répondirent d'un air navré que toutes les issues étaient surveillées. Ils pouvaient sentir une haute concentration de Détraqueurs près de chaque sortie… Hermione poussa un soupir de découragement. Ils étaient complètement cernés.

Ils remontèrent dans la Grande Salle pour confier le chocolat à Pomfresh. Ils posèrent la réserve près d'elle, promettant d'en ramener encore si elle en manquait. Puis ils en prirent un peu pour leur propre groupe et allèrent rejoindre les autres. 

Au moins, le chocolat leur permettrait de rester en à peu près bon état jusqu'à ce que les secours viennent. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour que les portes tiennent. Ils pouvaient les entendre trembler régulièrement… Heureusement, elles étaient lourdes et bien fermées.

-Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas demander à un fantôme de porter un message ? Demanda soudain Susan, pleine d'espoir.

-J'y ai déjà pensé, répondit sombrement Hermione. J'ai demandé à Nick. Ils ne peuvent rien faire. Les fantômes sont encore plus affectés que nous par les Détraqueurs. J'imagine que le souvenir de leur propre mort ne doit pas être très plaisant.

Hermione s'assit près d'Harry, posa sa tête sur ses genoux, et essaya de lui faire avaler un peu de chocolat. A côté, les autres étaient de plus en plus pâles et silencieux. Hannah avait cessé de réconforter Ginny, et elle tremblait doucement, le visage dans ses mains. La jeune Weasley murmurait des paroles inaudibles tout en frottant frénétiquement ses mains. Neville suivait du doigt les nervures du carrelage de marbre, le regard vide de toute expression. La distribution de chocolat semblait urgente. Susan et Dean s'y attelèrent aussitôt.

-Il se réveille ! Cria Hermione d'une voix singulièrement aiguë.

Effectivement, Harry ouvrait les yeux. Il semblait à bout de force, à bout de volonté, mais enfin il était conscient, ce n'était pas si mal. Ca, plus la chaleur réconfortante du chocolat, cela ramena un peu de couleur sur les joues de chacun.

C'est ce moment que choisit Sophia Véliaris pour s'approcher d'eux.

-Vous avez un moyen de sortir d'ici, dit-elle de sa voix de glace. Je dois le connaître.

Ils levèrent tous les yeux vers cette fille qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui les dominait de son calme inébranlable. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde affaiblie par la proximité des Détraqueurs, alors qu'ils étaient tous tellement épuisés… Ils sentirent un frisson désagréable parcourir leur corps.

***************************************************************************

Fin du chapitre 6

**************

Réponses aux reviews (enfin).

Oui je sais j'avais promis d'être rapide, mais bon, hein, on fait ce qu'on peut. Juré, je bosse! Et puis d'ailleurs, je suis justement en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre, là! 

Bon, les réponses maintenant:

Pitite âme égarée: 

Merci! Ca me fait très plaisir! Pour la fréquence des chapitres, pour le moment j'ai l'air de tenir le rythme à un par mois environ. Je devrais continuer comme ça. En général, je publie le vendredi. (mais pas de faux espoirs pour vendredi prochain, parce que d'abord faut que je finisse de l'écrire et puis que je l'envoie à ma beta-readeuse, et puis qu'elle me le renvoie... bref pour ce vendredi, à moins d'un miracle c'est mort. Désolée!)

Pandoria:

Héhé, ma fidèle revieweuse! Un chapitre en une semaine? Qu'est-ce que je voudrais! Un jour, je truciderais sauvagement mon groupe projet, je m'évaderais de mon école, et j'irais écrire des fanfictions toute la journée aux Marquises, assise au bord d'une falaise sous un cocotier *prend un air rêveur*. Enfin, c'est pas pour demain. T'inquiètes pour Harry, avec ce que je lui prépare il ne va pas rigoler souvent *sourire sadique*.

Camilla:

Qui est la fille qui a sauvé Harry? Ca se saura! Dans quelques chapitres. (Plus beaucoup, normalement. Quoique. Déjà, celui-là et celui d'après, ça devait en faire qu'un mais ça devenait trop loooong! L'ai coupé en deux.)

Eriakins:

Contente que la longueur te dérange pas, parce que plus ça va plus ça augmente! Pour Luna, désolée, elle a sa place mais elle est pas bien grande. Je l'aime bien, mais y a beaucoup de personnages intéressants et je peux pas en mettre trop au premier plan, sinon on s'y perdrait.

Zebby:

Merci! La suite arrive, tranquillement mais sûrement. On y travaille!

Voilà! A bientôt au prochain chapitre! 


	8. VII Réveil

Pendant un moment, ils la regardèrent tous fixement en silence. Ce fut Ron qui reprit le premier ses esprits.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il vivement. Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis Sophia Véliaris, répondit-elle d'une voix égale. Je dois trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici afin de gagner Pré-au-Lard et de prévenir Albus Dumbledore de ce qui se passe ici.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on a un moyen de sortir ? Rétorqua Dean. Si c'était le cas, on ne t'aurait pas attendue pour essayer de passer.

Sophia baissa vers lui son regard indéchiffrable.

-Une telle initiative serait particulièrement stupide de votre part, dit-elle, puisque le château est très probablement encerclé. Mais dans mon cas, les données sont différentes. Je peux passer devant les Détraqueurs.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux face à cette information. Ca paraissait totalement impossible... Et pourtant, l'impassibilité de la jeune fille rendait cela crédible. De toute façon, à ce point de fatigue, ils étaient prêts à avaler n'importe quoi.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de nous alors, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? Demanda Ron avec méfiance.

-Pour cela il me faudrait ouvrir l'une des portes que vous avez eu tant de mal à fermer, répondit-elle sans hausser le ton, et ainsi ouvrir le passage aux charmantes créatures qui n'attendent que cela. Je suis sûre que personne dans cette pièce ne souhaite qu'une telle chose arrive. Il me faut donc un moyen d'arriver à l'extérieur sans permettre aux Détraqueurs de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Vous venez de rapporter du chocolat que vous avez probablement été chercher dans une autre pièce. Je pourrais emprunter ce chemin.

-Les sorties des cuisines sont surveillées, elles aussi, précisa Susan avec un soupir découragé.

-Peu importe, dit Sophia. Il vous suffit de condamner l'accès entre la Grande Salle et les cuisines dès que je serais sortie. Ils pourront entrer en cuisines, mais ils n'arriveront pas jusqu'ici.

-Et les elfes ? Fit Hermione avec indignation.

Sophia haussa légèrement les épaules.

-Si ces créatures vous importent, il vous suffit de les mettre à l'abri dans la Grande Salle.

-_Si ces créatures vous importent ?!_ S'étouffa Hermione.

-Nous manquons de temps, ajouta Sophia sans lui prêter davantage attention. Vous devez m'indiquer le chemin pour les cuisines.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, intervint une autre voix. C'est trop risqué.

Sophia se retourna et fit face au professeur Sinistra.

-Vous savez parfaitement que les Détraqueurs sont sans danger pour moi, dit tranquillement Sophia. Et la situation ne vous laisse pas le choix.

-Vous êtes immunisée contre les Détraqueurs, mais pas contre les Mangemorts, répliqua le professeur d'une voix altérée. Et Dumbledore ne peut plus tellement tarder, il va revenir…

-Il est certain que Lord Voldemort a pris ses dispositions pour le retarder autant que possible. De plus, Albus Dumbledore n'a pour le moment aucune raison de revenir directement ici. Il pourrait à la place décider d'aller informer le ministère de la situation de Pré-au-Lard. Et en ce qui concerne ma sécurité personnelle, les risques que je choisi de prendre ne vous concernent pas.

Sophia se retourna vers les membres de l'AD.

-Vous devez m'indiquer le chemin pour les cuisines, répéta-t-elle.

-Je vous demande de ne pas lui répondre, c'est du suicide ! Protesta Sinistra.

Ginny leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Sophia.

-Septième dalle à partir du mur ouest, dit-elle d'une voix faible mais décidée. Quatrième à partir du mur du fond. Le mot de passe est Aderanus.

Sophia ne la remercia pas et se dirigea vers le passage indiqué. Hermione bondit aussitôt pour s'assurer que les elfes de maison seraient mis à l'abri. Tous les autres regardaient Ginny. Elle secoua doucement la tête.

-Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, marmonna-t-elle en guise d'explication.

Comme si le simple fait de parler lui avait demandé un effort considérable,  elle posa sa tête sur les genoux de Dean et se laissa aller à une semi-inconscience. Ron regarda un instant sa sœur, à la fois inquiet et troublé. Puis il se retourna vers Hermione, qui ramenait les elfes, tandis que Sophia Véliaris disparaissait par le passage secret.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas comment elle compte faire pour passer, pensa-t-il à voix haute. Même avec un Patronus puissant, ils sont trop nombreux.

-Mlle Véliaris est parfaitement incapable de produire un Patronus, M. Weasley, répondit le professeur Sinistra d'une voix terriblement lasse. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Ils ne lui feront pas de mal. Ils ne la verront même pas. Les Détraqueurs ne s'attaquent qu'aux êtres doués d'émotions, voyez-vous.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna et rejoignit Mme Pomfresh un peu plus loin. Doués d'émotions, pensa Ron. Mais tout le monde est doué d'émotions, même les fantômes, tout le monde ! Réfléchir lui donnait mal à la tête, et il cessa d'y penser. Hermione revint s'asseoir près de lui.

-Comment va Harry ? Demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix tremblait un peu. L'effet bénéfique du chocolat se dissipait vite. Ron haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Harry, toujours allongé par terre, s'était tourné sur le côté et traçait lentement du doigt le symbole d'un éclair sur le carrelage, encore et encore. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

-Ils sont ici, dit-il d'une voix éteinte. Partout, autour. Et maintenant… Dessous aussi.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mit à fredonner tout bas quelque chose qui ressemblait à une chanson enfantine. Hermione prit son visage dans ses mains. Maintenant que les Détraqueurs envahissaient la pièce juste sous eux, elle ne parvenait plus à lutter contre leur influence. Elle se sentait glacée jusqu'aux os et désespérée à mourir. Elle ne prêtait plus attention aux portes qui tremblaient régulièrement sous les attaques. De toute façon, ils étaient perdus. Elle aurait même été ouvrir si elle s'en était sentie la force. Un peu plus tôt ou un peu plus tard, cela ne faisait plus de différence, maintenant.

Ron la prit doucement dans ses bras et elle se blottit contre lui. Elle chercha à tourner la tête pour voir comment allaient les autres, mais ça l'épuisait. Et puis de toute façon, quelle importance ? 

Elle ferma les yeux.

Les petites lumières qu'Hermione avait envoyées dans les airs au début de l'attaque commencèrent à pâlir. A la fin, elles clignotèrent doucement, et puis une à une, elles s'éteignirent. Le château tout entier sombra dans l'obscurité.

*********************************************************************

Exactement comme elle l'avait prédit, Sophia n'eut aucun mal à se glisser entre les Détraqueurs. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'elle était là. Pour eux, elle était semblable aux murs, aux escaliers, et aux armures qui ornaient les couloirs. Un objet, sans plus. Un objet qui pensait et bougeait, certes, mais un objet tout de même.

De tous ceux qui s'interrogeaient sur sa nature, songea Sophia, les Détraqueurs devaient être ceux qui étaient le plus près de la vérité. Après tout, ces créatures infernales avaient le pouvoir d'accéder au plus profond des âmes, afin de mieux les détruire. Ainsi ils en savaient probablement bien plus que n'importe quel humain au sujet de leurs victimes.

Elle sortit du château et avança rapidement jusqu'au portail de Poudlard. Dès qu'elle serait hors des limites de l'école, elle pourrait transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. D'ici elle pouvait déjà voir les lueurs colorées des sortilèges apparaître dans la nuit du côté du village. La bataille faisait rage. Elle accéléra encore le pas. Plus vite elle arriverait et mieux cela vaudrait. Elle franchit enfin le seuil du territoire de Poudlard et transplana aussitôt. 

Elle choisit d'arriver à l'intérieur de la cabane hurlante. Les fantômes ne l'effrayaient pas, et elle était ainsi certaine de ne pas atterrir en plein milieu d'une bataille rangée. Avant de sortir de la maison délabrée, elle conjura une longue cape noire. Elle la jeta sur ses épaules et prit bien soin de rabattre la capuche pour dissimuler à demi son visage.

La baguette à la main et la cape soigneusement attachée pour ne pas gêner ses mouvements, elle se mit en route vers le champ de bataille. Elle devait joindre Dumbledore le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible.

Elle ralentit le pas dès qu'elle approcha des premières maisons, et se glissa avec précaution dans les ruelles. Un peu plus loin, sur sa droite, elle pouvait entendre les voix de sorciers qui jetaient des sorts. Elle reconnut la voix de Chourave, ainsi que celle de deux jeunes Mangemorts qu'elle avait côtoyés autrefois à Serpentard. 

Elle décida d'aller voir, et fit un détour pour s'approcher sans être vue. Chourave était plutôt en mauvaise posture. Elle s'était abritée dans une maison qui avait dû être abandonnée par ses occupants. Les Mangemorts l'attaquaient de la rue. Les vitres de la maison avaient explosé, et même les murs étaient profondément fissurés à force de subir la puissance des sorts. Il y avait probablement un petit moment que ce siège durait.

Sophia était juste derrière les Mangemorts, dissimulée dans l'ombre. Elle avait un bon angle d'attaque. Si elle secourait Chourave, celle-ci pourrait l'aider à trouver Dumbledore. Mais il y avait un risque. Les Mangemorts étaient deux, et ils étaient tous deux des combattants plutôt doués. Il lui faudrait faire très vite. Elle décida que c'était réalisable.

Elle stupéfixa le premier, mais le second réagit immédiatement, se retourna vivement et jeta à son tour un stupéfix. Elle l'évita, mais le sort heurta un mur près de Sophia, et quelques morceaux de brique tombèrent. L'un d'eux accrocha sa cape, la capuche tomba et laissa son visage à découvert.

-Sophia ? Fit le Mangemort avec une grimace de surprise.

-Explodarem, dit Sophia en guise de réponse.

Derrière le Mangemort, un morceau de mur explosa, et plusieurs pierres le heurtèrent violemment à la tête et à la poitrine. Il tomba le visage en sang. Chourave, qui avait tout vu depuis son abri, se précipita à l'extérieur et se pencha sur le Mangemort, les yeux révulsés de peur.

-Il… Il est mort, constata-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-C'était le but recherché, répondit froidement Sophia.

-Il aurait suffit de le stupéfixer ! Protesta Chourave.

Elle était échevelée et à bout de nerfs. Peut-être était-ce la première fois qu'elle voyait mourir quelqu'un, pensa Sophia.

-J'ai mes raisons que je n'ai pas le temps de vous exposer ici, dit-elle en ramenant la capuche sur son visage. Je dois trouver Albus Dumbledore. Poudlard est attaqué.

Fort heureusement, la mention d'une menace contre l'école détourna l'attention de Chourave du meurtre que Sophia venait de commettre. Elle se redressa aussitôt.

-Les élèves ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Ils sont tous en vie pour l'instant, répondit mécaniquement Sophia, mais pas en excellente santé, je pense. La Grande Salle est encerclée par les Détraqueurs. Où est Albus Dumbledore ?

Chourave regarda à droite et à gauche comme si elle s'attendait à voir le Directeur surgir dans la rue et dire : Tout va bien, je m'occupe de tout !

-Il doit être… de… de l'autre côt ! Vers le sud, le gros de la bataille… Bredouilla-t-elle enfin.

-Vous venez avec moi, dit Sophia.

Elle prit le professeur de Botanique par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle dans la direction indiquée. Chourave pouvait encore lui être utile. Elles progressèrent vite dans les rues désertées. Cette partie du village était vide et très sombre, ce qui convenait très bien à Sophia.

Soudain, elle se figea et plaqua Chourave contre le mur. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Sophia lui fit signe de se taire et lui montra cinq Mangemorts qui tenaient la rue suivante contre plusieurs personnes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir d'ici. Sophia ferma les yeux pour mieux entendre les voix. Il y avait au moins deux défenseurs, MacGonagall et Flitwick. Du côté des Mangemorts, elle en reconnaissait trois sur cinq. Pas les moindres, hélas. Il y avait sa propre mère, Bellatrix, et deux de ses oncles, Lucius Malfoy et Rabastan Lestrange.

-Nous ne pouvons pas passer ici, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Chourave. Venez.

-Mais on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça, protesta sourdement le professeur. Ils sont en très mauvaise posture !

Elle échappa à Sophia et avança dans la rue, tentant de prendre les Mangemorts à revers. Pendant une seconde, Sophia hésita sur la marche à suivre. Laisser mourir son professeur de botanique pouvait être fâcheux pour ses plans. D'un autre côté, lui porter secours était extrêmement risqué. Elle ne devait à aucun prix être vue et reconnue, ce serait un désastre.

Elle prit sa décision et mit un plan au point. Elle leva sa baguette et visa l'un des jeunes Mangemorts qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Au moment ou Chourave brandissait sa baguette et stupefixait un des deux Mangemorts inconnus, elle murmura : « Impero. » en direction de l'autre. 

Sous son emprise, ce dernier jeta un Doloris à Rabastan qui s'écroula en hurlant. Bellatrix se retourna, crut que le jeune homme les trahissait et le tua avant que Lucius n'ait pu l'en empêcher. Cela laissa largement le temps à Flitwick et MacGonagall de les stupéfixer tous les deux. Rabastan s'était déjà relevé et visa Chourave.

-Avada Ked…

Il fut interrompu par un rayon rouge et tomba à son tour. Severus Rogue venait d'arriver. Sophia sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha. Flitwick, MacGonagall et Rogue la dévisagèrent avec surprise et inquiétude.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda sèchement le professeur de potions. Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit vous ait donné l'autorisation de quitter l'école, Véliaris.

-Le fait que Poudlard soit assiégé par environ deux cent Détraqueurs vous poussera certainement à fermer les yeux sur cette entorse au règlement, professeur Rogue, répondit Sophia sans sourciller.

Rogue pâlit légèrement et se tourna vers MacGonagall.

-Occupez-vous d'eux, dit-il en désignant les Mangemorts. Je vais prévenir Dumbledore.

Il transplana aussitôt. MacGonagall et Flitwick prononcèrent une incantation pour empêcher les prisonniers de s'échapper. Quelques habitants hébétés risquèrent un coup d'œil au dehors. Sophia recula vivement à l'abri des regards.

Dès que Dumbledore sut ce qui se passait, il donna l'ordre à Hagrid et Chourave de rester sur place pour informer le ministère. Heureusement, les aurors arrivaient enfin à la rescousse, les professeurs pouvaient leur laisser la tâche de continuer la bataille à leur place. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore rentrait à Poudlard avec Rogue, MacGonagall, Flitwick et Sophia.

La jeune fille les avait informés sur les positions exactes des Détraqueurs. Dumbledore décida de passer par un passage secret pour repousser les Détraqueurs de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur. Les quatre professeurs couplèrent leurs Patronus respectifs, et ils parvinrent à faire fuir les assiégeants. Le plus dur fut de les chasser des cuisines, mais ils y parvinrent.

Heureusement, les Détraqueurs s'étaient dispersés pour pouvoir encercler l'école, ainsi ils n'avaient pas eu à les affronter tous en même temps. Lorsque les terres de Poudlard furent enfin débarrassées des monstres, ils forcèrent les portes de la Grande Salle.

Les élèves étaient étendus par terre pêle-mêle, blottis les uns contre les autres. Ils étaient tous inconscients et pâles comme des morts. MacGonagall étouffa un cri. Elle se tourna vers le Directeur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle vit le désespoir éteindre les yeux bleus de Dumbledore. 

Il n'avait pas su protéger son école, il n'avait pas su protéger ses élèves, il avait failli à sa tâche la plus importante. Il était maintenant face au résultat de ses erreurs de jugement.

Ce que Voldemort devait être heureux en cet instant…

*********************************************************************

Trois jours avaient passé depuis l'attaque d'Halloween. Poudlard pansait ses blessures. Le château tout entier était devenu une immense infirmerie. L'ordre habituel de l'école avait été temporairement abandonné. Les cours étaient annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et les élèves restaient terrés dans les chambres toute la journée. 

Les amis restaient près des amis, sans distinction d'âge de sexe ou de Maison. Hermione avait élu domicile dans le dortoir des garçons avec Harry et Ron. Ginny était restée aussi quelque temps, mais au bout d'une journée, quand elle s'était sentie mieux, elle avait disparu en disant que certaines personnes avaient besoin d'elle. Ron avait aussitôt pensé à Luna. La serdaigle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis dans sa Maison.

MacGonagall entrebailla la porte de leur chambre, donna un petit coup de baguette, et une table apparut couverte de six assiettes et six plaquettes de chocolat. Elle leur adressa un bref « bon appétit » avant de refermer la porte. Seamus interrompit la partie d'échecs qu'il faisait avec Dean et regarda le repas sans enthousiasme.

-Vivement que les elfes de maison soient de nouveau sur pieds, marmonna-t-il. A votre avis, est-ce que les Serdaigles sont mieux lotis avec Flitwick?

-Il parait que chez les Pouffsouffles ce n'est pas trop mauvais, dit Ron. Par contre, je n'aimerais pas être à la place des Serpentards. 

Il prit une assiette et la tendit à Hermione. Celle-ci fit la grimace. Elle avait l'estomac noué, mais Ron l'obligeait systématiquement à finir son assiette. Il pouvait être très agaçant, parfois.

De son côté, Dean tentait d'arracher Neville à son livre pour lui signaler que le repas était servis. Il était entouré d'une dizaine de gros volumes de botanique qu'il avait été chercher à la bibliothèque. Il passait ses journées et une bonne partie de ses nuits à les dévorer les uns après les autres. La plupart du temps, il ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Je crois qu'il essaye de se noyer dans ses bouquins, dit Seamus.

-Si ça continue, il va se rendre myope avant la fin de la semaine, renchérit Dean. Bon, je renonce, il mangera quand il aura faim. Tant pis pour lui si c'est froid.

-Tu as faim, Harry ? Demanda Ron avec précautions.

Harry se tourna vers lui et acquiesca de la tête. Ron lui tendit une assiette, mais il ne put s'empêcher de détourner ses yeux de ceux d'Harry. Il y avait quelque chose de sombre et de glacé au fond de son regard qui ne s'effaçait pas. Quelque chose entre la folie furieuse et le désespoir. Il ne parlait que quand on l'y obligeait et répondait par monosyllabes. Ron le surveillait attentivement. Il avait tout le temps peur avec Harry. Il ne savait pas trop de quoi, mais il avait peur.

Trop de douleur. Trop de silence. Trop de larmes retenues. Il sentait la tension terrible qui venait de tout ça, et il savait bien que si ça craquait quelque part, alors tout pouvait voler en éclat.

Soudain, Hermione éclata en sanglots. Ca lui était arrivé plusieurs fois déjà, depuis le jour de l'attaque. Elle se mettait à pleurer, tout d'un coup, sans raison particulière, aussi inconsolable que si quelqu'un venait juste de mourir. Ron lui jeta un regard paniqué, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il tenta un muet appel au secours du côté de Dean et Seamus, mais il n'obtint que des visages inexplicablement moqueurs.

Il comprit qu'il devrait se débrouiller seul et se résigna à aller s'asseoir près d'Hermione. Il tenta un timide : "Pleure pas... Pleure pas comme ça...". La jeune fille se jeta brusquement à son coup. Ron resta un moment désemparé, puis il se mit à lui tapoter maladroitement la tête en murmurant : "Là... Là...". Il tâcha de ne pas faire attention aux deux zigotos qui les regardaient en souriant bêtement.

Hermione le lâcha enfin, le visage un peu rouge.

-Désolée, bredouilla-t-elle. Je... Snif... Je sais pas pourquoi...

-C'est rien, interrompit Ron.

-Je vais faire un tour, dit-elle soudain.

Elle se leva un peu précipitamment et sortit de la chambre. Elle avait besoin de respirer.

Il n'y avait personne dans la Salle Commune. La pièce commençait à être poussiéreuse et le feu n'était pas allumé, preuve de l'absence des elfes de maison. Elle traversa lentement la salle et poussa le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Le château tout entier était exceptionnellement silencieux. Ca avait quelque chose d'irréel et d'angoissant. Même les portraits se taisaient. On aurait dit une maison en deuil.

Hermione ne savait pas trop ou aller. Elle n'avait aucune idée précise. Elle alla d'abord vers la bibliothèque, mais face à une longue série d'escaliers elle renonça. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de monter tout ça, elle était encore tellement fatiguée...

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Juste pour demander à Pomfresh comment allaient les élèves des autres Maisons, se dit-elle. Ou peut-être cherchait-elle seulement une présence humaine. Elle regrettait déjà d'être sotie de la chambre. La solitude des couloirs vides la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Elle poussa la porte de l'infirmerie. Pomfresh n'était pas là. Dans un des lits, à moitié caché par un paravent, quelqu'un dormait d'un sommeil agité. Hermione s'approcha. C'était le professeur Lein. La vieille dame semblait avoir du mal à se remettre. Elle entendit soudain un bruit derrière elle et sursauta. Mais ce n'était que Ginny qui sortait de derrière un autre paravent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda cette dernière, surprise.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Hermione. Je voulais seulement marcher un peu. Et toi ? Tu es venue voir quelqu'un ?

Elle désigna le coin d'où Ginny venait. Celle-ci hocha la tête. Elle eut l'air d'hésiter un peu, et puis elle écarta le paravent. Hermione s'approcha. Elle vit une fille à peu près de l'âge de Ginny, inconsciente. Elle semblait dans un piteux état. Son front brillait de sueur et elle était plus blanche que ses draps.

-Laura est de la même année que moi à Gryffondor, expliqua Ginny. Elle supporte très mal la présence des Détraqueurs depuis sa naissance. Une vieille maladie... Elle y est beaucoup plus sensible qu'une personne normale.

Hermione regarda quelques instants la jeune fille. Et puis quelque chose se réveilla dans sa tête. Ginny qui pâlissait... Qui disait que les Détraqueurs arrivaient... Et puis Lein qui bondissait de sa chaise en criant de bloquer les portes... Et en même temps la voix d'une fille qui criait.

-C'est comme ça que tu as su, non? Dit-elle soudain. Pour l'arrivée des Détraqueurs, tu as été la première à donner l'alarme...

-Oui, admis Ginny. C'est en la voyant que j'ai compris. Elle tremblait comme une feuille tout à coup, elle serrait les poings. C'était déjà arrivé pendant notre deuxième année, tu sais, le jour de ce match de quidditch. Et puis au moment ou Lein s'est levée, elle s'est évanouie. Depuis elle ne s'est pas réveillée.

Hermione regarda pensivement la jeune fille qui frissonnait dans son lit. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Laura.

-Mais elle... elle va se réveiller ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas, répondit doucement Ginny. On ne peut pas encore le savoir. Tu as bien vu dans quel état on est tous après ce qui s'est passé. Pour elle, la nuit d'Halloween a été bien pire encore. La vérité, c'est que c'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie.

-Et c'est pour ça, dit lentement Hermione, que tu as dit à cette fille bizarre, Véliaris, où était la sortie malgré l'interdiction de Sinistra. Parce qu'elle était en danger.

-Face aux Détraqueurs chaque minute compte, répondit Ginny. Pour Laura encore plus que pour nous. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un tente quelque chose. Sinon, elle en serait morte. Et puis de toute façon, Sinistra s'inquiétait pour rien. Celui qui arrivera à tuer Sophia Véliaris n'est pas encore né.

-Tu la connais ? Dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Disons que Willi m'a parlé d'elle. C'est sans doute la seule personne dans cette école dont il ait réellement peur, ce qui entre nous n'est pas peu dire. Elle a une sacré réputation, chez les Serpentards, cette fille. Il paraît que même Malfoy se tait quand elle fronce les sourcils.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, puis Hermione déclara qu'elle retournait au dortoir. L'infirmerie la déprimait profondément. Et puis elle avait froid. Ces derniers temps, elle avait tout le temps froid. Elle courut presque dans les couloirs. Elle avait terriblement besoin de retrouver les autres et de les avoir près d'elle. Elle remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers du dortoir des garçons. En entrant dans la chambre, elle se retint de justesse d'aller se jeter dans les bras de Ron, et rougit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Dean. Tu ne te sens pas bien, Hermione ?

Heureusement, elle fut tirée d'embarras par Katie Bell qui ouvrit brutalement la porte, la bouscula au passage et cria:

-Entraînement de quidditch !

Ils sursautèrent tous et Neville en fit tomber son livre par terre.

-Quoi ? S'écria Seamus.

-Tu es cinglée, fit Dean.

-Tu… Tu crois vraiment ? Demanda Ron en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Harry.

-Disons qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de traitement de choc contre les mauvais souvenirs, expliqua Katie d'un ton décidé. Alors, vous venez ?

Son regard alla de Ron à Harry. Un fantôme de sourire apparut sur le visage de ce dernier.

-Je viens, dit-il d'une voix basse.

Il se leva et suivit Katie. Les autres le regardèrent, un peu ahuris, puis ils se levèrent à leur tour. Le reste de l'équipe attendait déjà en bas des escaliers et quelqu'un était parti chercher Ginny. Tous les élèves de Gryffondor sortaient la tête de leur chambre pour voir ce que signifiait ce bruit et ce mouvement, tout à coup. La rumeur qu'une séance d'entraînement avait lieu commençait à courir. Il y avait soudain comme un courant électrique qui parcourait la tour de Gryffondor. Les élèves emplirent peu à peu la Salle Commune, entourant les membres de l'équipe.

-Maintenant ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Demandait quelqu'un.

-Ils sont fous !

-C'est courageux, mais...

-Mais rien du tout, s'écria un autre. On les accompagne !

Lorsque Ginny rejoignit enfin son équipe, celle-ci était entourée par toute la Maison de Gryffondor en ébullition. Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Le professeur MacGonagall ouvrit brutalement la porte du bureau du directeur. Celui-ci bondit de sa chaise et saisit sa baguette. Ce n'était tout de même pas une nouvelle attaque? Il l'aurait su si le château était menacé!

-Albus... Dit Minerva en reprenant difficilement son souffle. Regardez…

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

-Par la fenêtre, Albus, répondit-elle avec un sourire béat.

Un sourire béat? Minerva MacGonagall? C'était une absurdité. Albus Dumbledore courut à la fenêtre. Il contempla longuement en silence le terrain de quidditch. L'équipe de Gryffondor virevoltait sur ses balais, acclamée par ses supporters. Des élèves des autres Maisons traversaient la pelouse pour les rejoindre dans les gradins, intrigués par cette agitation.

-J'ai été stupide, dit-il au bout d'un moment. 

Minerva s'approcha de lui, un peu inquiète. Son attitude était inhabituelle et une étrange lueur habitait son regard.

-Regardez-les, dit-il gravement. Ils sont tous blessés jusqu'au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Mais ils n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot. Et nous non plus, à plus forte raison. Je n'aurais jamais dû croire que Poudlard se laisserait abattre si facilement.

Tout à coup, il éclata de rire.

-Professeur MacGonagall, dit-il d'un ton joyeux, je sais bien que l'absence des elfes de maison se fait cruellement sentir, mais je pense pourtant qu'un festin serait approprié. Qu'en pensez-vous?

La Directrice adjointe pensa avec désespoir à l'énorme quantité de travail que ça allait demander. Mais honnêtement, qui pouvait refuser quelque chose à Dumbledore quand il prenait cet air de gamin émerveillé?

*********************************************************************

Il était impressionnant de voir comme le silence et le bruit pouvaient cohabiter dans la même pièce, songeait Harry. C'était exactement ce qui se passait dans la Grande Salle en cet instant. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de distorsion de l'espace-temps ? Comme si deux pièces identiques étaient venues se superposer : une où les élèves riaient, mangeaient et parlaient fort, et une autre, sombre et muette comme un tombeau, qui les avait vus tous au bord de l'abîme. Un étrange malaise subsistait malgré le festin.

Harry ne savait plus trop où il en était. Peut-être subissait-il lui aussi une distorsion de l'espace-temps. Il avait l'impression de ressentir plusieurs émotions contradictoires en même temps. Comme s'il était deux. Voire même trois ou quatre, par moments. En cet instant, il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était heureux, ou irrité, ou apaisé, ou fatigué par toute l'agitation qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il fit balancer doucement son verre à demi rempli de jus de citrouille. Il contemplait le mouvement du liquide d'un œil absent. Gauche, droite, gauche, droite… J'aime, j'aime pas…

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et le vida.

-Je vais faire un tour, dit-il à Ron.

-Tout seul ?Demanda son ami inquiet.

Harry faillit répondre vertement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de nounou, mais avant qu'il ait pu le faire Hermione lui glissa quelque chose dans la main.

-En cas de problème, serre-la, expliqua-t-elle. On sera prévenus.

Harry regarda la petite balle, sourit et la mit dans sa poche. Il se leva et s'éloigna vers la sortie.

-Un moment j'ai eu peur qu'il refuse, fit Hermione avec soulagement.

Ron hocha la tête.

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-il. Je n'arrive plus à savoir s'il va hurler ou sourire.

-Je crois qu'il ne le sais pas lui-même.

Harry respira un grand coup en arrivant dehors. L'air frais sur son visage lui faisait du bien. La nuit était claire. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage et la lune illuminait le parc. Il vit la silhouette d'un centaure se détacher au bord du lac. Il était accompagné par un homme. Ils s'arrêtèrent et levèrent tous deux la tête vers le ciel. Harry s'approcha le plus près possible, en s'arrangeant pour rester dans l'ombre des bosquets. Il ne tenait pas à être vu.

Il eut un sursaut de surprise en reconnaissant l'homme qui accompagnait Firenze. C'était Rogue. Il n'avait pas remarqué son absence au festin. Il décida de ramper encore plus près pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

-Il en manque une, disait Firenze.

-Elle sera retrouvée, répondit le professeur de Potions. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle sera retrouvée. Le tout est de savoir par qui.

-Oh, non, dit le centaure. C'est elle qui retrouvera et non l'inverse. Il en a toujours été ainsi des Etoiles Eteintes.

Il se cabra et battit l'air de ses sabots.

-Leur pouvoir n'est pas mort, elles se réveillent, poursuivit-il avec colère. Les deux premières ont prit leur place, la troisième sera la clé. Il est trop tard, maintenant, pour arrêter ce qui a été commencé.

-Nous la trouverons, affirma Rogue. Nous ne laisserons pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en emparer. Ne voyez-vous rien qui puisse nous aider ?

Firenze souffla bruyamment et secoua la tête.

-L'orgueil sera un jour notre perte à tous, dit-il. Chercher à comprendre les mystères du destin est dangereux. Chercher à les manipuler est pire que dangereux. Il ne faut pas chercher les Etoiles Eteintes.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit froidement Rogue. Nous ne savons pas comment les détruire et nous ne pouvons pas permettre que l'autre camp s'en serve contre nous. Et avec un peu de chance, elles pourraient nous faire gagner la guerre.

-Gagner ? Nul ne gagne avec les Etoiles Eteintes excepté les Etoiles elles-même. Il n'aurait jamais fallu les chercher. Mais il est trop tard, maintenant. Elles sont réveillées et elles nous trouverons de toute façon.

-Merlin vous entende, répliqua Rogue avec irritation.

-Orgueil et aveuglement, rétorqua Firenze.

Et il s'éloigna au petit galop. Harry recula vivement derrière son bosquet quand le centaure passa près de lui, mais il eut le sentiment que Firenze l'avait vu. Il resta un moment immobile, retenant son souffle. Il n'avait aucune envie que Rogue s'aperçoive qu'il avait été espionné. Le professeur ne bougeait pas. Il tenait ses mains derrière son dos et contemplait le lac immobile où se reflétaient les étoiles. Il récita à voix basse ce qui ressemblait à un poème.

-De trois elles seront une

Et ainsi elles mourront

Ainsi qu'elles étaient nées

Scellées du sang versé.

C'était étrange, comme s'il s'adressait au lac, à la nuit, à une présence invisible. Il semblait soudain extrêmement fatigué. Puis son visage repris sa dureté habituelle, et il retourna vers le château.

*********************************************************************

A une heure du matin, bien après que tout le monde soit allé se coucher, Harry achevait de raconter la curieuse scène du lac à Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient tous les trois confortablement installés dans les fauteuils de la Salle Commune.

-Les Etoiles Eteintes, répéta pensivement Hermione quand il eut terminé. Je suis certaine d'avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet. Une vieille histoire…

-Quelle histoire ? Interrogea Harry.

-Je ne sais plus, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. J'irais chercher ça à la bibliothèque. Bon. Faisons le point. Voldemort fait une diversion, en attaquant Pré-au-Lard, Dumbledore part et ne nous laisse aucune protection excepté Iora Lein. Ce qui semblerait prouver qu'il a confiance en elle. Sans compter qu'il l'a nommée prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pourtant elle s'écroule avant même que les Détraqueurs aient approché.

-Comme si elle souffrait d'une sorte de… d'hypersensibilité, compléta Harry. Un peu comme cette fille dont t'a parlé Ginny. Je me demande s'il y a un moyen de provoquer ce genre de choses. Avec une potion ou un sort.

-Tu veux dire que les Mangemorts auraient rendu Iora Lein plus sensible aux Détraqueurs pour qu'elle s'évanouisse dès le début de l'attaque ? Demanda Ron.

-Ca ne colle pas, coupa Hermione. Il aurait fallu qu'ils aient quelqu'un sur place. Sinon comment atteindre Lein, et surtout comment prévoir que ce serait elle qui resterait ?

-Peut-être qu'ils ont quelqu'un sur place, avança Ron.

-Tu veux dire Sinistra, Vector ou Trelawney ? Ridicule, rétorqua Hermione.

-Pas tant que ça. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un serviteur de Voldemort réussirait à infiltrer Poudlard, rappela Harry. Et puis ce n'est pas forcément un prof. Malfoy était au courant, pour l'attaque, c'est évident. Peut-être qu'il avait reçu quelques instructions au passage.

-Mouais… Fit Hermione avec une grimace. Je ne vois pas Voldemort faire confiance à un adolescent lâche et opportuniste pour quelque chose d'aussi délicat.

-Il y a aussi cette fille… Véliaris, repris Ron.

Harry eut un sursaut. Il jugea préférable de rester silencieux.

-C'est vraiment étrange, soupira Hermione. Elle est passée devant les Détraqueurs, a rejoint les profs en plein milieu du champ de bataille, tout ça sans une égratignure, et elle nous a sauvé la peau. Sinistra a dit qu'elle n'était pas douée d'émotion. Je ne comprend pas comment c'est possible. Et même si c'est vrai, annihiler les émotions chez quelqu'un est censé aussi détruire sa magie, car la magie vient justement des émotions. Or, de toute évidence, ce n'est pas le cas pour Véliaris. J'ai cherché dans pas mal de livres quelque chose pour expliquer tout ça, mais sans résultat…

-Tu lis trop, Hermione, interrompit Ron.

-Oh, la ferme, rétorqua celle-ci.

-Bon, si on résume, intervint Harry avant qu'ils commencent à se disputer, on a le mystère Etoiles Eteintes, le mystère Lein et le mystère Véliaris. On repart en chasse ?

-Bien sûr, dit Ron avec un sourire typiquement gryffondorien.

-Au fait, Harry, dit Hermione, j'ai discuté avec quelques personnes… On pense que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de reprendre les réunions de l'AD. Après tout, c'est vraiment ça qui nous a sauvé la vie l'autre jour.

Harry poussa un soupir. Entre ça, le quidditch et ses rendez-vous avec Sophia, comment diable allait-il trouver le temps de faire ses devoirs ? Il jeta un regard en coin à Ron et Hermione qui le regardaient avec anxiété. Il les soupçonnait de vouloir l'occuper pour l'empêcher de réfléchir un peu trop.

Après tout, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

-D'accord, dit-il.

Les deux autres respirèrent plus librement.

-Il y a autre chose, reprit Hermione. Ginny voudrait amener d'autres personnes pour qu'ils participent à l'AD. Il s'agit de Willi Ambers et ses copains. Hem… Tu verras, ils sont…

-Personnellement, je ne passerais pas mes soirées à rigoler avec eux, dit rapidement Ron, mais ils nous ont donné un sacré coup de main l'autre soir. Enfin, c'est Ginny qui sera le mieux placée pour te les présenter, acheva-t-il avec une grimace.

Harry haussa les épaules. En ce qui le concernait, tout le monde pouvait venir, du moment que ce n'était pas Malfoy.

-Bon, déclara-t-il, je vais me coucher, je suis épuisé.

Ce qui était parfaitement vrai. Il le sentit très nettement en se levant de son fauteuil. Il se sentait vidé de toute force. Il n'était toujours pas vraiment remis de cette nuit infernale, et l'entraînement de quidditch avait été éprouvant. Mais il préférait ça. Au moins, il tomberait comme une masse dans son lit et il pourrait s'offrir un sommeil sans rêve.

-Heu… Encore une petite chose, ajouta Hermione.

-Quoi encore ? Fit-il avec agacement.

-C'est… Heu… MacGonagall… Elle te recommande de ne pas oublier ton devoir. Il parait que tu es au courant…

Harry se frappa le front. Le devoir de MacGonagall… Ca lui était totalement sortit de l'esprit. Quelle poisse.

-J'y réfléchirais demain, dit-il d'une voix lasse. Ou un autre jour. J'ai jusqu'à Noël, de toute façon. Bonne nuit.

*********************************************************************

Fin du chapitre 7

**************

Voil ! Il m'en a fallu du temps pour l'écrire celui-l ! Faut dire que c'était la mauvaise période, entre temps j'ai raté mon exam de Marketing et mon permis de conduire. Bouhoubouhou ! * triste * 

Enfin, il est là. A ce propos, je fais un petit sondage : Est-ce que vous préférez plus de chapitres plus courts ou moins de chapitres plus longs ? Sachant que s'ils sont plus longs, nécessairement ils mettent plus de temps à arriver, h ! Je vous demande ça parce que je suis en train de revoir le découpage de mes chapitres, en ce moment.

Et on termine par les réponses aux reviews :

Pandoria : 

Toujours fidèle au poste. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu aimes autant ma fic. C'est tellement étrange, de partager cette aventure avec d'autres personnes après avoir passé tellement de temps à la construire dans ma tête ! Je suis toujours impatiente de publier un nouveau chapitre et je saute de joie à chaque review. Savoir que des gens attendent de lire ce que j'écris, ça me fait vraiment bizarre, et ça me rend assez fière. Donc merci encore une fois pour tes encouragements !

Quand à Iora Lein… Elle n'est pas nulle. Pas vraiment. C'est juste que l'attaque avait été bien préparée. Réponse dans les prochains chapitres, comme toujours ! Et petits bouts par petits bouts (Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.)

Camilla : 

Na, je vais pas le tuer, le petit Harry. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Il faut qu'il tienne jusqu'à la fin de la fic, c'est le héros tout de même. Mais il va souffrir, le pauvre.

Elizabeth :

Aha, qui est Sophia au juste. Une question qui revient souvent. Et la réponse viendra, petit bout par petit bout, naturellement. Il faut quand même maintenir, le suspense, h !

Dumbledore :

Ils s'en sortent quand même, comme tu vois. Ou plutôt _elle_ les en sort. Surprenante, hein, ma petite Sophia ? Et je suis à peu près sûre qu'elle n'a pas finit de vous étonner.

Magdaleine : 

Merci ! En savoir plus, pas de problème. Tout comprendre ? Là, j'espère que tu as de la patience, ça ne fait que commencer !

Eriakins :

Eh ben comme tu vois, il a un peu traîné le chapitre en question. Y a des moments, comme ça… Et puis j'ai pris des précautions, j'ai dit « environ ». Hum… C'était quand ma dernière update, déj ?

Voil ! C'est finit ! A bientôt au prochain chapitre ! (Bientôt ? J'ai dit bientôt ? Va falloir se bouger un peu, là.)


	9. VIII Tempête Silencieuse

-Essaye encore, Harry Potter.

-Essayer QUOI ? Je suis ligoté, tu as ma baguette, non mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, bon sang ?! Rétorqua Harry en se débattant violemment.

Mais rien à faire. Les liens étaient bien serrés, pas moyen de s'en défaire. Et Sophia passait, repassait devant lui, dans la lumière froide de la Salle Sans Porte.

-Essaye, disait-elle de son ton toujours égal.

Comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose ! Il sentait les fines cordes s'enfoncer dans ses bras. Plus il faisait d'efforts pour se libérer, et plus les nœuds se refermaient sur ses poignets. Ces fichus liens étaient probablement enchantés. Et l'autre, là, exigeait de lui qu'il fasse quelque chose pour se défendre ! Ca faisait un quart d'heure qu'il était attaché, et Merlin seul savait quand est-ce que cette cinglée avait l'intention de le libérer. Il poussa un cri de rage impuissante. Elle le rendait fou, avec ses stupidités.

-Tu te disperses, comme toujours, Harry Potter, dit Sophia. Cesse de te préoccuper des cordes. Cesse de te préoccuper de ta baguette. Ta seule menace, c'est moi.

-Je-ne-peux-rien-faire !

-Concentre-toi, continua-t-elle imperturbablement. C'est moi qui t'ai pris ta baguette. C'est moi qui t'ai attaché. C'est moi qui suis ton ennemie. C'est contre moi seule que tu dois diriger ta colère.

-Oh, la ferme, tu m'énerves !

-C'est précisément mon but, Harry Potter.

Il haïssait son ton égal, et cette manie de toujours dire son nom en entier. Il supportait de moins en moins ses phrases à double sens. Et chaque fois qu'il la regardait surgissait dans son esprit le visage de Bellatrix, face à Sirius qui tombait, tombait toujours.... Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça. Surtout pas.

-Ne détournes pas les yeux, reprit Sophia. Regarde-moi. Fixe ton attention sur moi. Je suis la cause de tous tes maux, Harry Potter. Je suis l'Ennemi.

Il releva la tête. Il sentait que ça le brûlait, à l'intérieur. Folie, douleur, reste calme je te dis, réfléchis, j'ai mal, si mal, cesse de bouger, je vais la tuer, tu ne tueras personne, je veux sortir d'ici s'il vous plait… Et ça se balançait, sans arrêt, toutes les voix qui hurlaient et s'emmêlaient dans sa tête.

Fixe ton attention sur moi.

Voilà, il la regardait, il ne voyait plus qu'elle, la statue immobile, le visage sans âme.

Je suis l'Ennemi.

Soit.

Il lui semblait que dans sa tête ça criait encore plus fort mais que les cris s'harmonisaient en quelque sorte. Comme si toutes les voix, la peur, la raison, la haine, l'espoir, la colère, la douleur, l'amour, se mettaient enfin d'accord. Il avait mal. Son flux d'émotions contradictoire tourbillonnait encore plus vite que d'habitude, prenait plus de force, il sentait qu'il en perdait le contrôle. Il prit peur, mais sa peur elle-même fit grandir sa tempête intérieure et la rendit plus insoutenable. Il ne quittait pas Sophia des yeux.

Tout est sa faute.

Cela lui échappa d'un coup, comme dans un éclair, et la frappa de plein fouet. Il poussa un cri de terreur. Ses liens tombèrent d'un coup. Il resta courbé sur le sol, incapable de se redresser, complètement vidé. Epuisé et en même temps… Apaisé. Comme après un très long entraînement de quidditch. Mais en beaucoup plus… Puissant.

Il se leva, un peu chancelant. Il se sentait vaguement nauséeux.

-Véliaris ? Appela-t-il. Tout va bien ?

Elle se releva à son tour. Ses mains tremblaient un peu. Elle les leva à hauteur de ses yeux et les observa avec attention, comme si elle constatait les effets d'une réaction chimique. Les tremblements cessèrent et elle reporta son regard sur Harry.

-Bien, dit-elle. Tu y arrives. Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Harry d'une voix pas très assurée. Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que j'ai fait.

-Tu t'es défendu contre une attaque, tout simplement, répondit Sophia.

-Mais… Je n'avais pas de baguette.

Sophia secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-La magie ne viens pas de la baguette mais du sorcier qui la tiens, Harry Potter. Tu ne devrais pas l'oublier. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es désarmé que tu es sans défense, et il en est de même pour tes adversaires. Un sorcier n'est véritablement hors d'état de nuire que lorsqu'il est inconscient. C'est pour cette raison qu'on utilise si souvent le sort de stupéfixion dans les duels. Rappelle-toi les phénomènes magiques qui se produisaient autour de toi lorsque tu étais enfant, et que tu étais effrayé ou en colère. Ce qui vient de se produire n'est pas différent.

-Mais on ne peut pas contrôler la magie sans baguette… Je veux dire, quand je faisais ça avant je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, alors que cette fois j'ai réellement voulu…

-La magie trouve sa source dans les émotions d'un sorcier. Contrôle tes émotions et tu contrôleras ta magie. C'est évidemment plus compliqué sans baguette magique. Cette méthode est plus simple, moins précise, plus brutale. Mais elle se révèle extrêmement utile dans certaines circonstances.

-Alors c'est ça que tu voulais me pousser à faire ? Demanda Harry, dubitatif.

-A utiliser tes émotions, répondit tranquillement Sophia.

-Je me demande ce que tu peux bien savoir des émotions, rétorqua Harry.

Elle le fixa un moment en silence. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop loin en abordant ce sujet. Il chercha des yeux sa baguette. C'était toujours Sophia qui l'avait.

-Il est vrai, dit-elle enfin, que je n'ai de tout cela qu'une connaissance purement rationnelle. Mais c'est suffisant. Tu es consumé par ce que tu ressens, Harry Potter. Tu tentes de réfréner cette énergie que tu portes en toi et qui te détruit, mais tu ne peux pas y parvenir. Lorsque tu rencontres un ennemi, avant de chercher à le tuer, mieux vaut tenter de l'utiliser pour arriver à ton but. C'est ce que je t'ai poussé à faire avec tes sentiments. Désormais ils ne sont plus des adversaires pour toi mais des armes.

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux ? Hasarda Harry.

-Certainement. Il y a toujours un risque. Mais si on est suffisamment attentif et prudent, on peut ainsi obtenir beaucoup de choses.

-Si je perdais le contrôle, un jour…

-Tu n'as aucun moyen de détruire ce qui se trouve au fond de toi à moins de te détruire toi-même, déclara Sophia. Ce n'est pas une caractéristique qui t'es propre, tout homme possède sa propre part de douleur et de folie, cela fait partie des éléments qui définissent un être humain. Il ne te reste donc qu'une ressource : diriger cette force afin d'atteindre les buts que tu te fixes.

-Est-ce que j'aurais pu te tuer ? Demanda brusquement Harry.

-C'était possible, mais peu probable. Tuer par magie est un acte qui demande un grand pouvoir et beaucoup de précision. Cela fait partie de ce qui est quasi impossible à réaliser sans baguette.

-Je vois, murmura-t-il.

Peu probable. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le « peu probable » ne se réalise pas par inadvertance. Il laissait cette fille dont il ignorait tout jouer avec lui et il sentait maintenant que ça risquait d'avoir plus de conséquences qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Ces yeux d'un vide dévorant…

-Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu es en train de me sauver ou de me détruire, dit-il enfin à voix basse.

-Peut-être bien les deux, répondit-elle.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu pourrais réussir à faire les deux à la fois, répliqua-t-il avec un rire ironique.

-Tout dépend de ce qu'on appelle sauver et détruire, expliqua-t-elle de sa voix monocorde. Parfois la mort n'est pas la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un homme.

Il eut un frisson désagréable. Ce qu'elle venait de dire pouvait signifier deux choses. Soit qu'être détruit par la mort le sauverait d'un sort pire encore, soit qu'il serait sauvé de la mort pour être détruit par quelque chose de pire. Aucune des deux solutions ne lui semblait particulièrement enviable. Ce qui le troublait encore plus, c'était qu'il avait déjà entendu le même genre de phrase, dans la bouche de Dumbledore s'adressant à Voldemort.

-Bon, rend-moi ma baguette, dit-il d'un ton agacé. Je dois y aller, j'ai un devoir de métamorphose à faire pour vendredi.

-A mardi prochain, répondit-elle en lui tendant sa baguette.

En la reprenant, il remarqua une marque sur le poignet de Sophia. Une sorte de vieille cicatrice en forme de M à l'envers. Son regard glissa jusqu'à l'autre poignet. Sur celui-là aussi il y avait une autre cicatrice, mais celle-ci était un simple trait vertical.

-A mardi prochain, répondit-il comme si de rien n'était

Et il quitta la Salle Sans Porte sans autre commentaire. Il s'éloigna un peu dans le couloir, ouvrit une salle de classe grâce à un « alohomora » et attendit que Sophia s'en aille elle aussi. Elle ne tarda pas à passer devant sa cachette, et quand le bruit de ses pas eut disparut dans le couloir, il retourna près du Cercle des Clés.

Il se pencha sur le cercle de symboles et ne tarda pas à y trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Parmi les signes, il y avait le même M bizarre, avec les deux diagonales qui continuaient et touchaient les deux barres verticales. Et il y avait aussi cet espèce de I. Le même signe que Sophia semblait invoquer dans le cercle central quand elle ouvrait la Salle Sans Porte.

Qu'avait dit Winky, déjà ? « Le Cercle des Clés ne s'ouvre qu'à la bonne clé. » Si les fameuses clés étaient représentées par les symboles, alors la clé en question était Sophia, par l'intermédiaire de la marque qu'elle portait. Harry se demanda ce que pouvait bien ouvrir la marque que Sophia portait sur son autre poignet, l'espèce de M. Et puis comment s'était elle retrouvée avec des cicatrices ayant la forme de symboles gravés dans le marbre du troisième étage de Poudlard ? Ca n'avait pas de sens.

Peut-être devrait-il poser la question à Sophia, se demanda-t-il. Hum… Non, mauvaise idée. Il secoua la tête, et retourna à sa Salle Commune. Il était tard et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec Rusard.

Lorsqu'il eut disparut à l'angle du couloir, Sophia sortit de l'ombre et regarda pensivement vers le Cercle des Clés.

-Il commence à comprendre, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna à son tour vers sa propre Salle Commune. Mais une voix l'interrompit. Une voix basse mais ferme.

-Bonsoir, Sophia.

Elle se retourna lentement. Elle trouvait intéressant la façon dont ces Gryffondors cachaient de leur mieux leur peur lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à elle. Pas moins effrayés que les Serpentards, mais tellement plus téméraires.

-Bonsoir, Ginny Weasley, répondit-elle.

Elle garda un moment le silence. Elle pouvait voir la tension de Ginny. Son poing nerveusement serré sur sa baguette, dans sa poche. Et ce tic de se mordiller la lèvre. Mais son regard exprimait plus de colère que de peur.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu espionnais Harry, lâcha-t-elle rapidement. Mais je te préviens que…

-Que quoi ? Demanda Sophia avec tranquillité. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire, Ginny Weasley ?

Ginny perdit un peu contenance. Elle savait combien Sophia était dangereuse. Elle le savait. Elle inspira, expira.

-Je défend mes amis et je les venge, dit-elle plus calmement.

-Etrange, répondit Sophia en fixant Ginny avec attention. A quelques mots près, tu parles comme le clan d'Ambers. Les Gryffondors défendent. Mais ce sont les Serpentards qui vengent.

Ginny eut un frémissement désagréable. Elle savait que chez Sophia, les mots étaient presque aussi dangereux qu'un poignard.

-Elle va bien ! Rétorqua-t-elle subitement.

Sophia continua à la regarder sans aucune réaction, ce qui rendit Ginny encore plus furieuse.

-Laura va bien, reprit-elle avec colère. Tu n'es même pas venue la voir. Je suppose que tu n'as pas non plus pris la peine de prendre de ses nouvelles. Alors je te le dis : Elle va bien.

Sophia ne répondit rien.

-Ce serait vraiment trop te demander de faire semblant et de dire « Ravie de l'apprendre » ?! Siffla Ginny avec mépris.

-Comme tu le sais parfaitement, répondit Sophia d'un ton sans expression, « Ravie » ne m'est pas permis. Pas plus qu'« inquiète » ou « affectueuse ». Ton acharnement à m'en vouloir à ce sujet est une perte de temps. Laura est ma sœur dans les registres d'état civil, mais en ce qui me concerne cela ne fait aucune différence. Elle ne m'est pas utile, par conséquent elle ne m'intéresse pas.

-Mais Harry t'est utile, lui, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ginny d'un ton glacial.

-Cela se pourrait, répondit lentement Sophia.

-Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux…

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de le blesser d'une quelconque manière, si c'est ce qui te préoccupes, dit Sophia.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt, répliqua Ginny d'un ton menaçant.

Et cela méritait l'admiration, car il n'était pas simple d'avoir l'air menaçant face à Sophia. Celle-ci hocha la tête. Elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna vers les cachots.

-Elle t'aime, dit Ginny d'une voix basse.

-Je sais, répondit Sophia sans se retourner.

-Je ne comprends pas comment, ajouta Ginny avec dégoût.

Cette fois, Sophia s'arrêta et tourna la tête, pour planter ses yeux dans les yeux de Ginny.

-Moi non plus, Ginny Weasley. Et pourtant, il est peu de choses qui échappent à ma compréhension.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-Harry ?

-Oui, Hermione ? Marmonna Harry sans lever les yeux de sa partie de cartes.

Il était quasi certain qu'elle allait lui rappeler une quelconque obligation scolaire déplaisante. C'était une sorte de manie chez elle, surtout quand Ron et lui jouaient aux cartes / aux échecs / à quoi que ce soit n'ayant pas de rapport avec les ASPICs.

-Où en est ton devoir pour MacGonagall ?

Gagné. Mais pour une fois il pouvait répondre par autre chose qu'un gémissement désespéré.

-Je l'ai fini hier soir, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. A toi de jouer, Ron.

-Je ne parle pas du devoir de métamorphose, Harry, insista Hermione. Je parle de _l'autre_ devoir.

Raté. Il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et se concentra sur la partie, dans le vague espoir qu'une soudaine explosion de bombabouses viendrait détourner l'attention d'Hermione dans les prochaines secondes. Mais aucun miracle ne se produisit.

-Harry ! Fit-elle d'un ton agacé.

-J'ai jusqu'à Noël ! Plaida-t-il.

Il abattit une de ses cartes, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de son amie.

-Il a jusqu'à Noël, ajouta Ron dans une faible tentative de solidarité masculine.

Mais Hermione le foudroya du regard et il rentra aussitôt la tête dans les épaules. Elle attrapa les cartes d'Harry pour l'obliger à la regarder.

-Harry ! Répéta-t-elle.

-Non mais tu as vu le sujet aussi ? Protesta-t-il. L'enfance de Voldemort ! Il n'y a même pas un seul livre qui en parle !

-Tu pourrais demander à Dumbledore, suggéra-t-elle. Après tout il l'a eu comme élève…

-Non ! Cria brusquement Harry.

Ron rentra un peu plus la tête dans les épaules et Hermione sursauta. Un silence brutal s'installa dans la Salle Commune. Harry s'en aperçut et regarda nerveusement les élèves qui le fixaient. Peu à peu, les yeux se détournèrent et les conversations reprirent. Ils se retourna vers Ron et Hermione, gêné. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait eu une réaction aussi violente.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il. C'est juste que… Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. C'est tout.

-Tu ne pourras pas le fuir éternellement Harry, avança prudemment Hermione.

Il haussa les épaules. Il y avait tellement de choses et de gens et de pensées qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir éternellement… Ce qu'il fallait, c'était faire une sorte d'ordre de priorité. Un par un pour la confrontation avec Harry Potter, faites la queue s'il vous plait. Dumbledore, ça serait un autre jour. Plus tard. Un jour.

-Enfin, si tu ne veux pas parler à Dumbledore, tu peux toujours aller voir Lein, poursuivit-elle, rassurée de voir qu'Harry s'était calmé.

-Lein ? Intervint Ron. Pourquoi ?

-Tout le monde sait qu'elle enseignait à Poudlard et qu'elle en est partie il y a environ cinquante ans, expliqua Hermione. Elle a pu avoir Jedusor comme élève avant de partir à la retraite.

-Il y a cinquante ans, dit pensivement Harry. Elle doit être sacrément vieille, maintenant.

-Elle a très exactement 176 ans, soit vingt et un ans de plus que Dumbledore qui fêtera bientôt ses 155 ans, répondit doctement Hermione.

-Quoi ? Dit Harry. Mais comment ?

-Voyons, Harry, il y a sûrement des tas de livres qui donnent la date de naissance de Lein et de Dumbledore soupira Ron. Et naturellement elle les a tous lus.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

-Non, je ne demande pas comment elle le sait, répondit Harry, mais comment ils peuvent être si vieux. Je croyais qu'on pouvait au mieux vivre un peu plus d'un siècle.

-Chez les moldus, oui, rétorqua Hermione. Mais la pratique de la magie rallonge l'espérance de vie. Bon, tu iras voir Lein, ou pas ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais oui, j'irais, répondit-il. Promis. Demain après la classe j'irais lui demander. A part ça, quelle heure est-il ?

-L'heure d'y aller, répondit Ron en consultant sa montre.

-Alors on y va.

Harry ramassa rapidement les cartes sur la table et les glissa dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la Salle Commune. Ron et Hermione le suivirent aussitôt.

-A ton avis, pourquoi est-il si en colère contre Dumbledore ? Chuchota Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione.

-Il n'est pas en colère, idiot, rétorqua-t-elle à voix basse. Il est mort de trouille. Est-ce que ça ne se voit pas ?

Elle referma derrière elle le portrait qui gardait l'entrée de la tour.

-Regardez-moi ça, dit la Grosse Dame à son amie Violette en désignant le trio. Sortir à cette heure-ci. Ca va encore me réveiller pour rentrer au dortoir à des heures impossibles.

-Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, répondit Violette en lui resservant une tasse de thé.

La Grosse Dame approuva vigoureusement.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-Ne tiens pas ta baguette comme ça. Elle pourrait te glisser des mains si jamais un sort te déséquilibrait, et tu serais désarmé. Voilà, comme ça c'est mieux.

Harry passait dans les rangs. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à ce statut de « professeur ». Mais il s'aperçut que ça lui avait manqué. Aussi épouvantable qu'avait pu être Ombrage, elle les avait poussés à s'unir contre elle et à se retrouver là, ensemble, une fois par semaine. A présent, ils s'alliaient à nouveau contre la menace de plus en plus proche de Voldemort.

« Professeur ».

Harry n'avait jamais pensé à l'éventualité d'en faire son métier, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait… Peut-être… Enseigner à Poudlard ? Quelle idée curieuse. Ce serait abominable de devoir continuer à côtoyer Rogue chaque jour, pensa-t-il avec une grimace. Quoique… L'idée d'être celui qui lui ravirait une fois encore le poste de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal… Ce serait définitivement très drôle. Il eut un sourire narquois.

-JE TE DIS QUE TU AS TRICHE ! Espèce de… de… DE SERPENTARD !

Harry fut violemment tiré de ses pensées par les hurlements de Seamus. En face de lui, Ambers le regardait avec un sourire ironique.

-« Serpentard », l'insulte suprême, hein ? Evidemment que je suis un Serpentard. C'est écrit sur ma robe.

Ron et Dean attrapèrent chacun Seamus par un bras pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Willi. Hermione s'approcha d'eux d'un air sévère. Ginny dissimulait un sourire derrière sa main. Harry poussa un profond, très profond soupir. Il ne savait pas si accepter les quatre Serpentards dans l'AD était la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue… Les séances étaient devenues singulièrement animées depuis leur arrivée. Mais il avait été prévenu. Ginny le lui avait dit.

« Ils ne sont pas aimables. Ils ne sont pas serviables. Ils sont froids, calculateurs, et frapper un ennemi dans le dos est une chose qui leur paraît tout à fait naturelle. Ils n'hésitent pas à utiliser n'importe quel moyen pour arriver à leur fin. Ils sont tous intelligents et dangereux. »

« Quelle est la différence avec les autres Serpentards, alors ? Pourquoi veux-tu qu'ils nous rejoignent, dans ce cas ? » Avait demandé Harry.

« Ils ne frappent jamais les premiers » Avait répondu Ginny. « Ils n'attaquent jamais personne gratuitement. Ils se défendent ou ils se vengent. C'est leur règle. Une fois que quelqu'un s'en est pris à eux, ils le classent dans la catégorie « ennemi » et crois-moi, ils ne font pas dans la dentelle. Il ne faut pas les vexer. Jamais. Ils ont tous les quatre un orgueil assez développé, et une fois qu'ils s'estiment insultés, tu peux t'attendre à de _très_ gros ennuis. » Comme Harry ne semblait pas très encouragé par cette dernière phrase, elle avait ajouté :  « Tu sais, leur point commun à tous les quatre est qu'ils sont des parias dans la Maison Serpentard. Ils ont refusé les règles imposées par Malfoy, Avery ou Eghert. Ils en subissent les conséquences tous les jours. Et ils se vengent. Ce ne sont pas des tendres, mais nous avons les mêmes ennemis. On ne va pas se jurer une amitié à la vie à la mort, mais on peut conclure à une alliance. »

Alliance. Ambers avait utilisé le même terme quand il s'était adressé à Harry la première fois. Tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour travailler ensemble. Mais dans la pratique, les choses étaient loin d'être faciles. Les rivalités inter-Maisons avaient la vie dure, et Ambers&co avaient une saleté de fichu caractère.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry à Neville.

-Ambers et Carlt se sont mis d'accord pour s'échanger leurs adversaires au dernier moment, expliqua Neville. Carlt a visé Hannah au lieu de Seamus, et Ambers Seamus au lieu d'Hannah. Du coup, ni l'un ni l'autre n'a vu arriver le coup et ils se sont fait avoir. Je crois que Seamus l'a mal pris.

-On dirait, soupira Harry en regardant l'adolescent qui semblait toujours vouloir étrangler le Serpentard.

-C'est de la triche ! Criait-il. Ils ne respectent pas les règles !

-Quelles règles ? Demanda Ambers avec un calme des plus agaçant. Les Mangemorts eux n'en auront pas.

-Nous ne sommes _pas_ des Mangemorts, remarqua froidement Hermione. C'est justement parce que _nous_ avons des règles que nous sommes différents d'eux.

-Peut-être, mais si vous refusez d'essayer de vous battre contre des adversaires qui ne se battent pas gentiment, le jour où vous serez face à de vrais méchants, vous allez vous faire tuer.

-Ou peut-être pas, interrompit Harry d'une voix ferme. Jusqu'ici, nous sommes bien restés en vie.

Tout le monde se tut et le regarda. Harry fixait Ambers qui lui rendit son regard. Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux. La tension dans la pièce dans la pièce était de plus en plus perceptible. Personne ne savait exactement comment l'un ou l'autre risquait de réagir. Même Seamus semblait calmé. Il y avait un certain défi dans les yeux d'Harry. Si Ambers se vexait…

Mais il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde énervé par l'intervention d'Harry. Il n'arborait pas non plus son habituel sourire ironique. Il hocha la tête avec gravité.

-Ou peut-être pas, approuva-t-il.

Harry essaya de ne pas montrer sa surprise. Il s'était attendu à un affrontement. Décidément, ces Serpentards n'avaient pas fini de l'étonner. Il sourit.

-Mais tu as raison, dit-il d'un ton plus détendu. Il faut qu'on se mette dans des situations un peu plus réalistes. Je vais y réfléchir, mais d'ici là, les règles de nos duels ne changent pas.

Ambers hocha à nouveau la tête. Même Ginny ouvrait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Elle n'avait jamais vu Willi tolérer ainsi l'autorité de qui que ce soit. La séance s'acheva dans la confusion générale. Les élèves commentaient l'incident à voix basse. Nombre d'entre eux se demandaient ce qu'Harry pouvait entendre exactement par « des situations plus réalistes ». Hermione dû rappeler plusieurs fois à l'assemblée qu'il valait mieux éviter de se faire remarquer dans les couloirs à une heure pareille.

Lorsque les Gryffondors arrivèrent au portrait de la Grosse Dame, celle-ci les fixa d'un œil sévère, quoique passablement endormi.

-Je vous prévient, grogna-t-elle au milieu d'un bâillement, la prochaine fois j'irais dormir chez Violette et vous resterez dehors.

Sur ces mots, elle daigna enfin leur ouvrir. Les Gryffondors échangèrent des regards inquiets. Ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen d'acheter les bonnes grâces du portrait s'ils ne voulaient pas dormir dans le couloir, la prochaine fois.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-Harry ? Demanda innocemment Hermione.

-Oui? Répondit ce dernier en tentant d'accélérer le pas.

Mais Hermione l'arrêta de la main pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir trop loin.

-Dis-moi, tu n'avais pas prévu d'aller discuter avec le professeur Lein, après le cours ? Une vague histoire de devoir que tu dois rendre avant Noël et dont tu n'as pas écrit le premier mot ?

-Ah, ça… Euh… J'avais oublié. Peut-être… La prochaine fois ? Tenta-t-il.

Mais Hermione lui désigna avec sévérité la salle de classe où Lein était encore en train de ranger ses affaires. Harry, poussa un profond, très profond soupir, et jeta un regard noir à son amie avant de retourner dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. La vieille dame venait de fermer son sac et était sur le point de partir.

-Professeur… Euh… Je voulais…

-Oui, Harry ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire aimable.

-C'est juste… J'aurais des questions. A propos d'un élève. Que vous auriez eu. C'est vrai que vous avez déjà enseigné à Poudlard, avant ?

Il espérait vaguement qu'elle répondrait non et qu'il pourrait retourner dans son dortoir après s'être excusé de l'avoir dérangée.

-Oui, dit-elle en le regardant avec perplexité. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, et j'ai eu beaucoup d'élèves, tu sais.

-Celui-là, si vous l'avez connu, je crois que vous devez vous en souvenir, insista-t-il à regrets. Il s'appelait Jedusor. Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Elle s'en souvenait sans le moindre doute possible. Car l'expression de son visage devint brusquement plus sérieuse, et elle dit d'une voix un peu sèche :

-Je vois. Mieux vaut aller dans mon bureau.

Il la suivit sans discuter. Il était curieux de voir son bureau. Il avait souvent au l'occasion de le visiter lorsqu'il était occupé par ses prédécesseurs, et c'était à chaque fois assez révélateur de la personnalité de l'occupant.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela rappelait tellement la maison de Mrs Figg… La pièce ressemblait à un salon de vieille dame en pantoufles. Il y avait des photos accrochées un peu partout, elles étaient remplies de gens souriants qui leur faisaient des signes de la main. Il y avait un petit napperon sur le bureau impeccable, des étagères pleines de vieux livres, et quelques pelotes de laine dans un coin. Il y avait même un chat. Il bondit du panier à laine à leur arrivée et vint se frotter en ronronnant contre les jambes de sa maîtresse. Elle lui accorda quelques caresses avant d'offrir une chaise à Harry.

-Voudrais-tu un peu de thé ? Proposa-t-elle en s'asseyant elle-même.

Harry accepta volontiers, et Iora Lein conjura une théière, deux tasses et des petits gâteaux. Pendant un moment, elle grignota les gâteaux et sirota son thé en silence, comme pour rassembler ses pensées. Harry préféra ne pas l'interrompre. Il s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil et but son thé tranquillement. Il commençait presque à oublier pourquoi il était là et à se sentir bien quand elle reposa sa tasse et commença à parler.

-Je me souviens d'Angela, dit-elle d'une voix un peu lointaine. Je m'en souvient très bien, en fait. Une excellente élève, préfète-en-chef, toujours sage et consciencieuse.

-Euh… Professeur… Interrompit Harry. Ce n'est pas de ça que…

-Il faut commencer au commencement, Harry. Angela, vois-tu, étais la mère de Tom. Elle était la fille unique et la seule héritière d'une famille très respectée, les Winterlost. Des gens riches et arrogants. Je me souviens d'elle. Elle était de la maison dont j'étais directrice à l'époque, Serdaigle.

-Serdaigle ? Mais… Mais c'était l'héritière de Serpentard, non ?

-Oui, en effet, approuva-t-elle. Cependant, le choixpeau ne place pas les gens en fonction de leur ascendance mais de leur caractère. Angela était Serdaigle. Sérieuse, appliquée, travailleuse. Respectueuse envers tout le monde. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Toujours lisse, lisse comme un miroir. Mais à l'intérieur…

Elle s'arrêta et considéra Harry quelques secondes.

-Il y a quelque chose que je doit te dire, et que je te demande de ne pas raconter… En tout cas pas à n'importe qui. Je suis empathique.

Harry la regarda comme si elle venait de lui tendre un roman entier écrit en runes. Lein eut un léger sourire.

-L'empathie est un pouvoir qui permet de partager les émotions des autres, expliqua-t-elle.

-Oh… Fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Comme la legilimentie ? Vous pouvez lire dans les esprits ?

-Pas tout à fait, corrigea-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Je ne peux pas « voir » ou « lire » ce que tu penses, Harry. Mais si tu es triste ou heureux, je le saurais, même si tu es très doué pour faire semblant. L'empathie est un don assez rare, comme être metamorphmagus ou voyant, par exemple. Il permet de faire très naturellement ce que les autres sorciers ne pourraient faire qu'avec des sorts ou des potions très puissantes. J'ai donc su ce qu'il y avait dans la tête d'Angela, même si elle s'appliquait beaucoup à avoir l'air d'aller bien. Elle était ce que j'appelle une Tempête Silencieuse. En surface, on ne peut rien voir. Mais à  l'intérieur, c'est comme… une plaine aride battue par les vents. Un tourbillon terrible et mortel. J'étais la seule à savoir que la petite Angela étouffait ses cris de révolte, alors qu'elle rendait ses excellents devoirs avec une régularité mécanique.

Harry ne savait pas trop où tout ça pouvait bien le menait, mais il écoutait sans plus interrompre son professeur.

-Je l'aimais, cette petite jeune fille, vois-tu, Harry, poursuivit Iora Lein avec une profonde nostalgie. Elle avait froid comme seul peut avoir froid un enfant qui n'a jamais été aimé. Et elle retournait chaque été dans la maison glacée des Winterlost, sans se plaindre à personne, comme si elle n'était pas désespérée par ce vide abyssal qu'était sa vie de famille… Un jour elle est venue me voir dans mon bureau, juste avant de quitter Poudlard à la fin de sa septième année. Pour me dire au revoir, disait-elle. J'ai compris tout de suite que je ne la reverrais plus. Elle était fiancée à un homme riche, noble, et bien plus vieux qu'elle. La douce, l'obéissante petite Angela. Elle n'est jamais venue aux noces. Elle est partie, partie sans rien emporter. Ses parents étaient fous furieux. Ensuite, pendant très longtemps, plus personne n'a entendu parler d'elle dans le monde des sorciers. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que nous avons appris ce qu'elle était devenue.

-Elle a épousé Tom Jedusor, mais il l'a chassée quand il appris qu'elle était une sorcière, et elle est morte en mettant au monde le pire sorcier qu'ait vue l'humanité, compléta Harry d'une voix tendue.

-Oui. Angela était une fille bien. Elle méritait tellement mieux.

Elle secoua doucement la tête avant de reprendre son récit. Le chat bondit sur ses genoux et elle plongea sa main dans sa fourrure.

-Onze ans plus tard, Tom est entré à Poudlard. Personne ne savait qu'il était le fils d'Angela. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était simplement un enfant de moldus. J'ai sentit, dès la première fois où je l'ai vu, qu'il attendait beaucoup de ce monde de la sorcellerie qu'il découvrait. Jusque-là il n'avait jamais rien eu, ce monde serait celui où il aurait tout. Mais il a été déçu assez rapidement sur ce point. Il a été envoyé à Serpentard, vois-tu. Or rien n'est plus important à Serpentard que la famille. Et lui n'en avait pas. Il ne pouvait, par conséquent, y être toléré comme un meneur. Et il refusait le rôle de second. Les premiers mois ont été assez pénibles, pour lui, je crois. Les Serpentards n'aiment pas ceux qui ne savent pas rester à leur place.

Elle soupira.

-J'aurais dû comprendre, à l'époque, combien tout cela était dangereux, reprit-elle. Car il avait hérité de sa mère une grande intelligence, et une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même. Il devint très vite le meilleur élève de l'école, très bien noté, sage, mesuré, respectueux, obéissant. Personne n'avait vu, autrefois, la tristesse et la révolte qui habitait sa mère. Personne ne vit non plus quel décalage effrayant existait entre les charmants sourires de ce garçon et son terrible désir de revanche. Personne à part moi, naturellement. Mais on ne peut accuser quelqu'un sur des émotions qu'il n'exprime même pas…

-Mais il a finit par savoir qui étaient ses parents, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, poursuivit le professeur de sa voix calme. C'est une des premières choses qu'il a cherché à découvrir lorsqu'il est arrivé à Poudlard. Il était orphelin, et comme tout les orphelins, je suppose, il se rêvait une famille merveilleuse…

Harry bougea sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise. Il avait soudain la vision d'un enfant recevant la lettre de Poudlard, qui ouvrait grand les yeux pour être sûr d'être bien réveillé. Un enfant qui rêvait. Et qui lui ressemblait étrangement.

-Enfin, « merveilleuse »… Tout cela est très relatif, naturellement, continua Lein d'une voix plus dure. Il était à Serpentard. Les références en termes de « grandes » familles y étaient assez particulières : Noblesse, richesse, puissance. Rêver ne lui suffisait pas, cependant. Il lui fallait une ascendance qu'il puisse prouver pour pouvoir s'en vanter devant les autres Serpentards. Il n'a pas eut de mal à  retrouver son père, qui portait le même nom que lui. Un été, il s'est même enfuit de son orphelinat pour aller le voir. Comme il avait utilisé la magie pour le faire, il a faillit être renvoyé de Poudlard. Mais c'était un excellent élève, et les circonstances étaient particulières. Le Ministère lui a accordé le bénéfice du doute, à la demande du corps enseignant. Tout le corps enseignant, excepté Albus et moi…

-Dumbledore non plus ne lui faisait pas confiance, dit Harry.

Il revit le visage du Tom de seize ans qu'il avait rencontré en deuxième année. D'apparence si aimable, charmante et naturelle. Mais il n'avait jamais pu tromper Dumbledore. Iora Lein eut un petit sourire affectueux à la mention de son ami.

-Albus, bien que n'étant pas empathique, a toujours eu une grande finesse, dit-elle. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se tromper sur qui que ce soit. Il était inquiété par Tom dès le début. De plus, je lui avait fait part de mes propres doutes. Si seulement l'enfant n'avait pas été si intelligent, il aurait pu s'en sortir. S'il avait pu être prit en faute, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, peut-être aurait-il compris qu'il ne pouvait manipuler le monde à sa guise. Mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. Le pire est arrivé lorsqu'il a retrouvé l'origine de sa mère. Une sorcière, ainsi qu'il l'avait tellement espéré ! Une sorcière de noble famille, de sang pur ! L'héritière de Salazard Serpentard. Il ne l'a pas clamé sur tous les toits, bien sûr, mais il a laissé le bruit courir dans sa Maison. C'était suffisant. Il a de cette manière gagné le respect de ses condisciples. Voire même, de la part de certains, un dévouement quasi fanatique. Il avait un tel talent pour séduire et convaincre... Il n'a eu aucun scrupule à s'en servir. Presque chaque fois qu'un coup tordu impliquait des Serpentards, il en était à l'origine. Mais nous n'avons jamais rien pu prouver contre lui. Il était bien trop doué pour se laisser prendre.

-Comme lorsqu'il a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, murmura Harry pour lui-même.

-Je n'étais pas là, répondit Lein d'un ton fatigué. Je suis partie à la retraite avant ça. Il devait être en troisième ou quatrième année quand j'ai quitté l'école. Mais j'ai su ce qui s'était passé par Albus. Je n'étais pas étonnée. Pour moi qui pouvait voir à travers lui, cet enfant était terrifiant.

Elle marqua une pause. Elle caressait doucement son chat, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Tu vois, Harry, dit-elle très bas, quand on est professeur, quand on a entre ses mains des enfants de onze ans et qu'on est chargé de les éduquer jusqu'à l'âge de dix-huit ans, on se sent nécessairement en partie responsable de ce qu'ils deviennent. Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour Angela. Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour Tom. Nous n'avons rien pu faire.

-Vous en parlez comme si c'était une victime, protesta Harry, tendu. Comme si ce n'était pas sa faute.

Elle eut un mince sourire.

-Tu as raison, confirma-t-elle. C'est sa faute. Mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il n'y aurait pas pu y avoir d'autres voies. Il y a toujours d'autres voies. Et lorsqu'on est une vieille personne, on se demande parfois stupidement ce qui se serait passé si on avait agit différemment. Des pensées peu utiles et déprimantes je le sais, cependant il est parfois difficile d'y échapper.

Si les choses avaient été différentes… Si d'autres choix avaient été faits, d'autres voies empruntées… Si, si, si… Harry hocha la tête, et la remercia. Il se leva pour quitter le bureau, mais avant qu'il ait atteint la porte la voix de Iora Lein l'arrêta.

-Tu es troublé, Harry, dit-elle d'une voix posée.

Il ne savait pas trop si cette phrase le soulageait ou le mettait formidablement en colère. De quel droit se mêlait-elle de ça ? Il resta quelques secondes sans répondre, essayant de calmer la confusion dans sa tête.

-Je lui ressemble, dit-il enfin.

-Non, affirma-t-elle.

-Je l'ai rencontré, répliqua-t-il. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Iora Lein fit descendre doucement son chat de ses genoux, se leva et alla se mettre face à Harry. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui, mais il se sentait subitement minuscule sous son regard. Minuscule et nu. Comme si elle ne regardait pas son visage, mais derrière son visage. Ce qui était probablement le cas, d'ailleurs.

-Non, répéta-t-elle calmement. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es différent de Tom.

-Vive l'amour et tout ça, hein ? Fit Harry avec une ironie amère. Alors dites-moi ce que je dois faire pour le vaincre : lui envoyer une carte pour son anniversaire ? Des fleurs, des chocolats ? Dites-moi comment l'amour peu être un pouvoir contre Voldemort.

-Est-ce toi qui demande cela ? Lui reprocha-t-elle avec un sourire triste. Toi qui est en vie grâce à l'amour de ta mère ?

Harry se mordit les lèvres. La culpabilité vint se mêler au brouillard de ses émotions.

-Pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Pourquoi moi ? Tout ce que je peux faire contre lui c'est courir le plus vite possible, et encore. Je ne suis pas particulièrement doué. J'ai seize ans, j'ai vu ce que Voldemort pouvait faire à seize ans, je ne saurais pas en faire la moitié. Il a des pouvoirs contre lesquels je ne peux rien faire. Même Dumbledore n'a pas réussit à le tuer, bon sang ! Comment est-ce que moi je pourrais faire quelque chose ?

Il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise sous ce regard qui voyait il ne savait pas quoi. Est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas _arrêter_ de le regarder ?

-Tu n'as pas idée, dit-elle doucement. Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne vois pas le monde comme moi je le vois. Tu vois Voldemort comme un homme redoutable, fort, puissant, mais en vérité ce n'est qu'un enfant pitoyable. Partout où il pouvait se tromper dans sa vie, il s'est trompé. Tu t'es trouvé confronté pratiquement aux mêmes choix, aux mêmes difficultés. Et partout où il s'est trompé, tu t'es montré incroyablement brillant. Tu es une personne exceptionnelle, Harry Potter. Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne de plus exceptionnel que toi durant ma vie entière, et Merlin sait qu'elle a été longue.

Harry recula d'un pas.

-Vous vous trompez sur moi, murmura-t-il.

-Je ne me trompe pas sur ce qu'il y a dans le cœur des gens, assura Lein avec sérénité. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui arrivera, mais je peux te dire que le moment venu, tu feras le bon choix.

Sa confiance était telle, et Harry se sentait tellement faible et ridiculement stupide et spectaculairement loin de l'image qu'elle semblait avoir de lui, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux et de s'enfuir. Faire le bon choix ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ? Comment pouvait-elle le croire sans savoir ce qui arriverait, et ce qu'il ferait, comment elle pouvait penser ça alors qu'il n'avait jamais été fichu de réfléchir correctement face à Voldemort ? Comment pouvait-elle croire à son jugement alors que dans sa grande imbécillité il avait provoqué la mort de Sirius ?

Il en avait voulu à Dumbledore de l'avoir traité comme un enfant et ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Maintenant il était désespérément en furieux contre Lein, parce qu'elle l'obligeait à porter une confiance qui était beaucoup, beaucoup trop lourde pour lui.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, le souffle court. Il s'était crut un homme. Il s'était crut fort, en tout cas plus solide que la moyenne des gens normaux, parce qu'il avait affronté des choses que personne avant lui n'avait affronté. Mais en fait, il n'était qu'un gamin. Un gamin qui courait n'importe où pour ne pas avoir à regarder la vérité en face. Un gamin qui était finalement moins fort qu'il ne le croyait. Qui avait perdu Sirius.

Dumbledore.

Dumbledore aussi était moins fort qu'il ne le croyait. Dumbledore non plus n'avait pas sauvé Sirius. Dumbledore avait commis des erreurs et c'était absurde, et irréel, et impensable, parce qu'il ne commettait jamais d'erreur. C'était comme ça, toujours comme ça, Harry était brave, et Dumbledore était là au bon moment, et tout le monde était sauvé alors pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché cette fois-là, pourquoi ?

-Un problème, gamin ? Demanda le portrait d'un vieux bonhomme d'un ton bourru.

-Nan ! Rétorqua Harry.

Non, il n'avait aucun problème, mis à part celui de s'appeler Harry Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait celui-là ? Le portrait haussa les épaules.

-Quand mon fils répond non de cette façon là, déclara-t-il avec ennui, ça veut dire oui-il-y-a-un-problème-mais-je-te-le-dirais-pas-t'as-qu'à-deviner-tout-seul. Les enfants sont fatigants. Ils prennent leurs parents pour des surhommes. Laisse-moi te dire, gamin, y a rien de plus épuisant que de faire semblant d'être un surhomme.

-A qui le dites-vous, soupira Harry en se laissant tomber contre le mur de pierre.

-T'es pas un peu jeune pour avoir des enfants ? Grogna le portrait.

-Je suis jeune pour beaucoup de choses, répliqua Harry d'un ton fatigué, les yeux obstinément fixés sur les dalles du sol.

-Ah, je vois le tableau, répondit le portrait d'un air entendu. Laisse-moi te dire une chose, gamin. Dans la vie on est toujours « trop truc », « pas assez machin ». Arrête de t'emmerder avec ça. On fait ce qu'on peut, point. De toute façon, comment on pourrait faire plus que ce qu'on peut ?

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à un logique pareille.

-C'est ce que je dis toujours à mon fils, poursuivit le portrait. Faut avoir pitié de ses parents, ils font pas un boulot facile et y a pas de mode d'emploi livré avec le gosse. Bien obligé d'improviser, et forcément, des fois, on se plante. Mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut. Enfin, il faut que j'y aille. Ravi de t'avoir connu, bonsoir chez toi et tout ça.

Le vieux bonhomme le salua et partit vers un autre tableau. Harry le regarda s'éloigner. Il était fatigué des pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il savait qu'il devrait aller voir Dumbledore, qu'il aurait dû aller le voir depuis des mois. Mais il préféra aller se coucher. Mais s'il avait peu de chances de bien dormir cette nuit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Fin du chapitre

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Rah ! Enfin ! J'ai cru que j'y arriverais jamais. Entre les partiels et la perte cruelle de mon ordinateur (paix à son âme), c'est un vrai miracle qu'il soit publié, ce chapitre !

Bon, je vais pas trop m'attarder parce que je devrais être en train de faire autre chose que publier, moi. C'est que j'ai un exam demain (encore). Bon, la publication sur twwo patienteras encore un jour. Une, c'est assez dur comme ça.

Réponse aux reviews !

Eriakins : Combien de chapitres ? Euh… En tout ? C'est partit pour faire beaucoup! Mais combien, je sais pas. J'ai fait un planning prévisionnel, mais je ne le suit pas, donc ça ne vous aiderait pas beaucoup. Ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il reste encore deux ou trois chapitre avant qu'on arrive à Noël (deux ou trois ? °Va vérifier°. Bah, de toute façon j'arrête pas de couper mes chapitres en deux au dernier moment, alors…)

Harry Gryffondor : Saurons-nous qui est la fille qui surveillait Harry ? Oui, bientôt ! Dans deux ou trois chapitre (juste avant Noël, sic). Et en ce qui concerne tes hypothèses… Rah, non, je dirais rien !

Pandoria : Ca me fait plaisir, que tu soit là à chaque fois ! Et oui, on ne l'oublie pas le vieux Rogue, fidèle au poste ! Pas souvent au premier plan, mais toujours là quand même. Pour la rencontre entre Harry et Dumbledore, c'est pour bientôt aussi. Avant Noël. Tout semble devoir se passer avant Noël, en ce moment… Pour le devoir, t'inquiètes. Comme toujours, Hermione veille à ce que toutes les obligations scolaires soient dûment remplies. Il ne va pas s'en tirer si facilement, l'ami Harry. Pour les chapitres, tant mieux si tu supporter d'attendre un peu, parce qu'en ce moment, eh bien… Je ne suis jamais à l'heure.

Aulandra17 : Merci. Comme tu peux le constater, ce n'est pas la peine de surveiller si souvent que ça parce que je n'update pas vraiment très souvent… °Amira désespérée par le travail en retard°.

Yaotzin83 : T'inquiètes pas, j'apprécie toutes les observations, surtout que celles que tu as fait sont justes. En ce qui concerne Dumbledore, c'est vrai qu'il paraît plus faible qu'avant. Je me le suis permis parce que JKR mentionne plusieurs fois le fait qu'il est vieux et fatigué. De plus, il est vrai que Voldemort craint Dumbledore, mais Dumbledore n'a jamais put non plus vaincre Voldemort, il est puissant mais pas invincible. Et je l'ai montré ainsi pour accroître la tension à laquelle est soumise Harry (attention, auteur sadique °Niahaha !°) , et aussi pour l'obliger à devenir adulte. Notre cher petit héros est en train de perdre joyeusement tous ses repères. Il va devoir regarder certaines choses en face. Ceci dit, pas d'inquiétudes, Dumby aura encore ses heures de gloire.

Pour l'univers qu'on ressent moins… Ah, oui, je sais. Vais essayer de faire un effort. Mais je promet rien. En fait, le truc c'est que je n'ai pas le même style d'écriture que JKR. Elle décrit tout, tout le temps, donne une foule de petits détails ici et là sur les choses et les gens, et c'est pour ça que son univers est si magique… Moi je suis plutôt dans le monde des émotions que celui de la réalité tangible. Question de caractère. D'ailleurs, tu as pu remarquer que je ne donne aucun détail sur l'apparence physique des personnages, seulement sur leurs actions et leur personnalité (sauf nécessité particulière pour l'histoire). Personne ne sait donc si Sophia est blonde ou brune, même pas moi. A vous de choisir.

Océane : Je suis content que mes nouveaux personnages te plaisent. C'est toujours compliqué à faire. Il ne faut pas qu'ils arrivent n'importe comment ni qu'ils fassent n'importe quoi. J'ai essayé d'éviter la Mary Sue. Et aussi la nouvelle élève qui arrive de Beauxbatons ou Durmstrang. Ca me paraissait moins risqué de faire comme si ces personnages avaient toujours été là, derrière le décors, mais que simplement on ne les avait encore jamais vus.

Sassy : Rivale de JK ? Lol, j'aimerais bien ! Je suis très contente que ma fic t'aie autant plue.

J'oublie pas quelque chose, moi ? Ah, si, les résultats du vote. Vous êtes majoritairement pour les longs chapitres même s'il faut les attendre. Je crois que je vais continuer comme ça.

Le prochain chapitre risque d'être un peu long à arriver, pour cause d'une douzaine de partiels. Mais je vous oublie pas, promis !

A plus,

Amira


	10. IX Isa Zannam

MEA CULPA pour le retard. J'ai été aux prises avec des ennuis informatiques indépendants de ma volonté. Plus d'accès Internet... Mais j'ai continué à bosser pendant ce temps-là, vous inquiétez pas.

Etant donné l'irrégularité de mes updates, si vous voulez que je vous prévienne quand j'ajoute un chapitre, précisez-le dans votre review avec votre mail. Ou écrivez-moi directement, mon adresse est dans mon profil. ;)

Voilà donc enfin le chapitre 9. On apprend plein de choses. Un peu trop peut-être, lol... Mon histoire manque de "passages inutiles".

_

* * *

_

_Tom Elvis Jedusor_

_Lord Voldemort_

_Vous ne savez pas ce que vous me demandez._

_La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'avais un an. Il était venu me tuer. Les gens pensent que je ne m'en souviens pas. Ils se trompent. Parfois, dans mes rêves, je peux me rappeler une lumière verte. Et un rire._

_Il était venu me tuer, mais c'est lui qui a été détruit. Les gens pensent que je l'ai vaincu cette nuit-là. Mais c'est faux. Ce n'était pas moi. C'était ma mère. Elle a voulu me protéger, elle l'a voulu tellement qu'elle y a réussi. Mes parents sont morts pour que je vive. _

_Mais je n'ai pas vécu, en fait. J'ai survécu. Et Voldemort a survécu, lui aussi. Lui et moi nous sommes deux moitiés de vies._

_Je me rappelle la première fois que j'ai entendu son nom. J'avais onze ans. Et c'était la première fois que j'entendais mon histoire –ma vraie histoire. Tout ce temps, j'avais cru que j'étais un garçon ordinaire, mais ce n'était pas vrai. J'étais le Survivant, l'épine-dans-le-pied-de-Voldemort._

_Hagrid ne voulait pas dire son nom. Il avait peur. Tout le monde a peur. Quand je dis son nom à voix haute, les gens frémissent sans le vouloir. Et ils m'en veulent, parce que je leur rappelle combien ils ont peur, combien ils se sentent impuissants et vulnérable devant ce monstre. Et en même temps, ils m'admirent d'une certaine façon, d'être assez cinglé pour ne pas avoir peur comme eux. Ils ont tort. Je suis mort de trouille, moi aussi. Seulement, ce n'est pas son nom qui m'inquiète, c'est sa baguette. De toute façon, ce n'est même pas son vrai nom._

_Je l'ai vu pendant ma première année. Il buvait le sang d'une licorne. Il hantait la tête de son serviteur. Il était comme un vampire, il fallait toujours qu'il dévore quelque chose pour rester en vie. Il habitait des animaux ou des hommes qui finissaient chaque fois par mourir. Il dévorait tout ce qu'il touchait._

_Après ça, il me faisait encore peur, mais différemment. Ca faisait deux fois qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait à cause de moi. Et il était si faible. Je savais qu'il pouvait encore revenir. Mais ça semblait très lointain. Je pouvais encore l'arrêter. Et Dumbledore serait toujours là. Toujours._

_Ensuite, ce n'est pas lui que j'ai revu. C'était son souvenir. Il avait seize ans. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Je lui ai fait confiance. J'ai cru tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Il était orphelin, comme moi. Il jouait au héros qui sauve l'école, comme moi. Il mentait aux adultes, comme moi. Je voulais croire ce qu'il me disait. Je voulais croire que je le comprenais._

_Mais c'était un faux héros et un vrai meurtrier. Et même quand ça commençait à devenir évident, je ne pouvais pas le croire. Il ressemblait si peu à Voldemort. Voldemort était une ombre laide, et lui c'était un jeune homme au visage honnête. Stupidement, quand j'étais plus jeune, je croyais que les méchants se repéraient au premier coup d'œil, à leur sale tête._

_Oui, il a fallut qu'il me le dise pour que je commence à le croire, à comprendre que c'était lui l'héritier de Serpentard. C'est là qu'il m'a vraiment fait peur. Parce que je lui avais fait confiance. Parce que j'avais voulu lui ressembler, et être félicité pour avoir libéré l'école d'un monstre, exactement comme lui._

_En fait, le seul vrai monstre de l'école, c'était lui. Et j'avais peur de découvrir un jour que moi aussi j'étais un monstre. Parce que je porte en moi une part de lui. Tout le temps. C'est là, et je ne peux pas l'enlever. Et ça fait tellement partie de moi, que je ne suis pas sûr que je veux l'enlever. En fait, je ne le veux pas vraiment. Et c'est à cause de ça que Sirius est mort. Parce que quand il dit quelque chose, je le crois. Toujours. _

_Parce qu'il sait exactement quoi dire pour que je le croie._

_Après, tout est allé plus vite. J'ai laissé Pettigrew s'échapper. Je lui ai sauvé la vie et ce sale rat s'est échappé. Il a rejoint son maître. Si j'avais agit autrement ce soir-là, tout aurait été différent. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je sais maintenant ce que je ferais. Je ne laisserais pas Sirius et Remus le tuer, non._

_Je le tuerais moi-même. De mes propres mains._

_Puis il y a eu la coupe de feu. Voldemort a commencé à me hanter dans mes rêves. Tout était bizarre cette année-là. Tendu. On savait bien que quelque chose arrivait, sans pouvoir dire quoi. Jusqu'à la troisième tâche. Cette fois-là, il est revenu. Il est revenu. Et j'ai appris que tout ce que je croyais jusque là être de la peur, ce n'était rien du tout. Ce que je croyais être de l'horreur, de la haine, et de la douleur aussi._

_Cette fois-là, je n'ai pas gagné. Il est revenu, et je n'ai rien pu faire. Cédric est mort, et je n'ai rien pu faire. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est survivre. Encore._

_La cinquième année était surréaliste. Surréaliste, c'est le mot. Tout à commencé à se bousculer. Parce qu'on attendait quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas, parce que je passais pour un fou, parce qu'il y avait cette cinglée psychopathe qui voulait conquérir Poudlard, parce qu'il venait dans mes cauchemars jusqu'à ce que ma tête se fende en deux. Jusqu'à ce que je sente sa présence dans toutes les fibres de mon corps, à vouloir me noyer dans le lac._

_Parce qu'il était dans ma tête. Et il dévore tout ce qu'il touche. Je le sais._

_Parce que je finis toujours par croire ce qu'il glisse dans mes rêves. Je finis toujours par croire ce qu'il me dit._

_Comment les gens peuvent-ils penser que mes choix sont de bons choix ? J'ai laissé s'enfuir Pettigrew. J'ai laissé mourir Cédric. J'ai laissé mourir Sirius._

_Tout à l'air de s'écrouler autour de moi. Et moi je survis. Encore._

_Il est toujours en moi. Il ne vient plus dans mes cauchemars mais il est toujours en moi. Il ne vient plus parce qu'il a peur, je crois. Il sait maintenant qu'il y a une part de moi en lui, comme il y a une part de lui en moi, et il déteste ça sûrement. Mais il apprendra, comme moi, qu'il n'y peut rien. C'est comme ça. Personne ne pense à Voldemort sans penser à Harry Potter. Personne ne pense à Harry Potter sans penser à Voldemort. Nous sommes liés. Et je serais toujours comme une salissure dans sa vie, une tâche qu'il ne pourra pas supporter mais qu'il n'arrivera jamais à nettoyer. Exactement comme ce qu'il est pour moi._

_Parfois, je rêve de ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie s'il n'en avait pas fait partie. Mais je ne peux même pas imaginer à quoi ça aurait pu ressembler. Pourtant, j'essaye._

_Depuis le début, Harry Potter ne pourrait pas exister sans Voldemort. Harry Potter est né parce qu'il y avait Voldemort, et est devenu ce qu'il est devenu parce qu'il y avait Voldemort. Ce sont les étoiles qui l'ont dit._

_Je n'existe pas sans lui. Et son existence me détruit._

_A la fin, si le monde a de la chance, on mourra tous les deux dans un bel ensemble vert et or._

_Vivant ou Survivant. Ou ni l'un ni l'autre. Assassin ou assassiné. Ou les deux à la fois._

_Est-ce que je veux mourir ? Est-ce que je veux vivre ? Je ne sais plus. Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas exactement comme si j'avais mon mot à dire. _

-Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Ron.

L'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'Harry de travailler la moitié de la nuit sur un devoir, et de s'endormir au milieu de ses parchemins dans la Salle Commune. En tout cas de son plein gré. Harry poussa un large bâillement et hocha négligemment la tête. Naturellement, il allait bien. Très bien. Il avait juste la tête lourde. Et les idées pas très claires.

-Où sont mes lunettes ? Grommela-t-il.

Ron les attrapa près de lui et les lui tendit. Harry les mit sur son nez et bâilla de nouveau.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Deux heures du matin, répondit Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à deux heures du matin ?

Ron eut l'air encore plus inquiet.

-On revient de la Réserve... Tu te souviens ? Pour la recherche sur les Etoiles Eteintes. Tu nous as prêté la carte du Maraudeur et ta cape d'invisibilité...

Harry se frotta les yeux et regarda derrière Ron. Hermione était avec lui. Elle avait des rouleaux de parchemins dans les bras et un large sourire réjouit. Aucun doute, elle avait trouvé quelque chose.

-Désolé, dit-il d'une voix un peu plus ferme, j'étais pas très bien réveillé. Racontez-moi.

Il ramassa vivement ses parchemins pour laisser la place à ceux d'Hermione, qui s'étala immédiatement sur l'espace vide.

-Je savais bien que j'avais lu cette histoire, mais je n'arrivais pas à retrouver où, commença-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Tu te souviens de ce livre qu'on avait emprunté en deuxième année, pour faire le polynectar ? Eh bien c'est là qu'il était mentionné. Pas étonnant que j'aie mis tant de temps à le retrouver. Enfin bref. De toute façon, c'est dans un autre livre que j'ai retrouvé l'histoire entière, et je n'ai pas encore pu déterminer toutes les propriétés, elles doivent être mentionnées séparément parce que la création concerne les potions alors que l'utilisation est du domaine des enchantements et sortilèges, mais...

-Hermione ? Interrompit Ron.

-Oui ?

-Heu... Ce serait mieux si tu respirais entre les phrases... Et puis commence par le début.

Il lui désigna Harry qui la regardait les yeux écarquillés, complètement perdu par ses explications.

-Oh. Désolée, fit-elle. Je reprends. L'histoire n'est pas très claire, tout ça remonte à plus de mille ans... A l'époque, un sorcier appelé Swedel a créé un talisman très puissant baptisé « Pouvoir ». Rien que ça. Apparemment, le but au départ était de protéger les sorciers de quelque chose. Quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Il semble que ça ait marché, au début, mais les possibilités du talisman ont finit par monter à la tête de Swedel... Il a voulut s'en servir pour dominer le monde magique. On ne sait pas très bien comment, mais quelqu'un a réussit à s'opposer à lui. Swedel a été tué et le talisman a été brisé en trois morceaux. Et ces trois morceaux, ce sont les Etoiles Eteintes.

-Oh, non, gémit Harry. Laisse-moi deviner. Voldemort a décidé de recoller tous les bouts, c'est ça ? Oh, non. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

-Pas que Voldemort, d'après ce que tu as entendu dire à Rogue et Firenze, répliqua Hermione les sourcils froncés. Notre camp les cherche aussi. Où plutôt la cherche... Puisque visiblement seule la troisième manque à l'appel.

-Ca serait déjà un plus si ça pouvait nous faire gagner la guerre, intervint Ron. Après tout, ces trucs ont déjà sauvé les sorciers autrefois.

-Mais ça c'est retourné contre eux ! Rétorqua Hermione. Ce n'est pas pour rien si tous les livres qui en parlent sont rangés dans la Réserve !

-Et quels sont les pouvoirs de ces fameux talismans ? Coupa Harry pour éviter une dispute.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que fait Pouvoir exactement. Il semble y être question de la destinée des peuples... Mais rien de plus précis. Quant aux Etoiles Eteintes, elles ne semblent pas pouvoir être utilisées séparément les unes des autres. Il est écrit que si on utilise l'une d'elles sans le secours des deux autres, on obtient un certain pouvoir, mais que ça crée un... déséquilibre.

-Quoi ? Fit Harry en se frottant les yeux.

Est-ce qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas être un peu plus claire ? Il était deux heures du matin, tout de même...

-Ce que je veux dire, expliqua-t-elle, c'est qu'une seule Etoile renforce certaines de tes capacités, mais en contrepartie t'affaiblit pour d'autres aspects. Elles peuvent renforcer ton intelligence, mais te faire perdre ta magie, par exemple. Ou te rendre fou. Le seul moyen d'en tirer un réel bénéfice, c'est de les réunir sous la forme de Pouvoir, le talisman originel. Mais comment ? Ca, je n'ai pu le trouver nulle part. C'est pourquoi les Protégés, tous ceux qui ont possédé les Etoiles au fil des siècles, n'ont jamais vraiment fait parler d'eux. Ils ne font que les porter, ils ne peuvent pas s'en servir.

-Les protégés ? Pourquoi protégés ?

-C'est le nom qui est donné à ceux qui possèdent une Etoile Eteinte.

-Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas être plutôt « protecteur », ou quelque chose comme ça ? Questionna Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Tu sais, c'est particulier la relation entre un Protégé et son Etoile. Il semble que ce soit le talisman qui choisisse son Protégé, un peu comme les baguettes avec les sorciers. Et une fois que quelqu'un possède une Etoile, il ne peut ni la donner ni se la faire voler. Le seul moyen de la lui prendre, c'est de le tuer...

-Génial, fit lugubrement Harry. J'aime de plus en plus cette histoire.

-Tu ne sais pas tout, ajouta Hermione.

Et à son regard, Harry su qu'elle avait gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

-Le ministère a tenté de retrouver la trace des trois talismans et de garder un œil dessus, reprit-elle. Certains des Protégés ont été répertoriés. Et aux dernières nouvelles, l'un d'eux est toujours détenu par... Iora Lein !

-Ce qui explique pourquoi Dumbledore l'a faite soudainement revenir à Poudlard après toutes ces années, ajouta Ron. Et aussi pourquoi il n'a pas voulu la laisser l'accompagner à Pré-au-lard la nuit d'Halloween. Il voulait la protéger.

-Et pourquoi Voldemort a envoyé ses Détraqueurs à Poudlard, acheva Harry. Des Détraqueurs contre une empathique... C'était elle qu'il visait. Et les deux autres talismans, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ?

-Une des Etoiles a disparut il y a plus de trois siècles quelque part en Roumanie avec son Protégé, un certain Wihllelm Bogghert, répondit Hermione les yeux sur ses parchemins. Quant à la dernière, elle a longtemps appartenu à une famille de sorciers anglais, les Winterlost. Elle s'est évanouie dans la nature avec leur dernière descendante, il y a soixante ou soixante-dix ans...

Harry sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine.

-Angela, murmura-t-il. Angela Winterlost.

-C'est ça, confirma Hermione, interloquée. Comment as-tu deviné ?

Harry regarda alternativement Ron et Hermione.

-Il l'a, dit-il. Voldemort. C'est lui qui l'a.

* * *

« Les deux premières ont prit leur place, la troisième sera la clé. 

L'une dans les mains du monstre

L'autre au service du sage

La troisième attend. »

* * *

Harry attendait devant la gargouille qui gardait fidèlement le bureau du directeur. Il n'était pas d'humeur à chercher le mot de passe. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas non plus envie de retourner dans sa salle commune. L'inaction était une solution qui le tentait de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps. Donc il restait là et contemplait le vide, attendant que quelque chose se passe. 

-Hey, petit, dit une voix dans un tableau voisin.

Harry reconnut le vieux bonhomme de la dernière fois.

-Oh, dit-il. Bonjour. Comment va votre fils ?

-Il a fugué, répondit le portrait. La dernière fois, j'ai dû le chercher dans tout le château pendant une semaine avant de le trouver en train de se saouler avec l'autre abruti du quatrième étage. Sale gamin. Au fait, le mot de passe c'est « sucette au caramel ».

-Ah, fit Harry. Merci.

Il contempla la gargouille d'un œil vide. Maintenant, il était obligé de prendre une décision, c'était malin.

-Ravi de t'avoir rendu service, dit le portrait avec ironie.

Et il le laissa seul devant son dilemme. Harry inspira profondément et donna le mot de passe à la gargouille, qui lui ouvrit dignement le passage jusqu'à l'escalier. Il monta jusqu'à la porte, et hésita une fois encore avant de frapper. Il allait se décider quand il entendit une voix derrière la porte qui disait :

-Vous n'avez pas le choix.

Il se figea. C'était l'inimitable voix de Sophia. Impossible d'inventer un ton aussi mort. Que faisait-elle dans le bureau de Dumbledore ?

-On a toujours le choix, mademoiselle. Répondit calmement la voix de Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas accepter. Pas maintenant. Vous êtes trop jeune.

-Je n'ai plus d'âge depuis que l'Isa Zannam m'a figée et vous savez cela, répondit la voix glacée de Sophia. Cet argument est hors de propos.

Il y eut un silence qui dura plusieurs secondes. Finalement, ce fut à nouveau Sophia qui repris la parole.

-Je sais ce que vous voudriez, dit-elle. Vous voudriez me sauver. Mais cela, vous ne le pouvez pas. Refuser ne m'aidera en aucune façon. En revanche, cela pourrait provoquer votre perte.

Difficile de dire si cette phrase ressemblait à une menace ou à un simple avertissement, étant donné la totale platitude d'intonation. Harry aurait bien aimé savoir ce que Sophia attendait du directeur au juste... Ou plutôt ce qu'elle lui offrait. Dumbledore avait bien dit : « Je ne peux pas accepter ».

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Sophia qui ouvrait la porte. Elle ne parut pas spécialement surprise de sa présence. De toute façon, elle était probablement autant insensible à la surprise qu'au reste. Elle ne lui adressa pas la parole, et se contenta de lui jeter un bref regard avant de prendre les escaliers.

-Harry, dit Dumbledore.

Malgré lui, Harry fut touché par l'intonation qu'il y avait dans la voix du vieux directeur. Un ton à la fois surpris, soulagé, inquiet... Un curieux contraste avec l'impassible jeune fille qui venait de sortir.

-Entre ! Ajouta Dumbledore avec empressement.

Il était debout au milieu de la pièce. Harry passa le seuil du bureau. Il eut l'impression qu'il venait d'avaler du plomb. La dernière fois qu'il était venu dans cette pièce, c'était juste après... C'était ce jour où le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête, où la terre ne tournait plus rond, où tout filait entre ses doigts comme dans une chute vertigineuse. C'était ce jour où pour la première fois il avait voulut mourir, si fort que ça le brûlait à l'intérieur.

-Viens, assied-toi, dit doucement Dumbledore.

Il alla lui-même se rasseoir derrière son bureau. Harry resta immobile. Il y avait là tous les portraits d'anciens directeurs, dont la plupart ronflaient paisiblement comme s'il n'y avait pas la guerre au-dehors. Il y avait aussi ces objets bizarres et argentés d'apparence si fragile, à leur place sur le bureau du directeur. Apparemment, ils avaient été réparés. Pourquoi était-il là, déjà ? Il ne se rappelait plus. Il avait sûrement quelque chose à dire. Ou à demander. Ne pouvait-il retrouver quoi ? Pourquoi diable était-il venu ? Il y avait eu ce portrait qui parlait de son fils. Hermione. Ah, oui, Hermione lui avait dit de venir.

-C'est à propos de ce devoir, professeur. Je me demandais...

Il s'interrompit. Sa voix sonnait faux. Beaucoup trop aigu. Ca n'allait pas, non, ça n'allait pas du tout.

-Harry ? Fit le directeur avec inquiétude.

Ce dernier inspira profondément, et dit très vite :

-Je suis désolé.

-Désolé de quoi, Harry ?

Il ne savait pas au juste comment le dire. Il se contenta de désigner d'un regard circulaire la pièce qui avait été témoin de sa dernière entrevue avec le directeur. Désolé de ce qu'il avait dit. De ce qu'il n'avait pas dit. De n'être pas revenu. Désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de cela, reprit Dumbledore qui comprenait parfaitement. Viens t'asseoir.

Harry s'exécuta.

-Je... Je me demandais... Bredouilla-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Demanda-t-il vivement. Je veux dire, contre Voldemort ? Est-ce que je dois reprendre des cours d'occlumencie ? Voldemort ne viens plus dans ma tête depuis...

Il s'interrompit, puis reprit :

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

-Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit. Autrefois, Lord Voldemort ne pouvait toucher ton corps car l'amour de ta mère, qui te marque toujours, lui rendait ce contact insupportable.

-Mais ça, c'est finit, protesta Harry. Il peut me toucher maintenant.

-En effet. Mais l'amour que tu éprouves pour Sirius a créé dans ton esprit une protection similaire.

Harry baissa les yeux à la mention de son parrain.

-Il peut atteindre ton corps, poursuivit Dumbledore, mais tu lui interdis l'accès à ton esprit, car ce qui s'y trouve lui est insupportable.

-D'accord, dit Harry très vite pour changer de sujet. Mais il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire. Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire. Alors que doit-je faire ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Harry, répondit le directeur avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Comment ça ? Il y a bien des choses que vous pourriez m'apprendre à part l'occlumencie, un moyen de...

-De vaincre Lord Voldemort ? Compléta Dumbledore. Si je connaissais un tel moyen, ne crois-tu pas que je l'aurais appliqué moi-même depuis longtemps ?

-Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire ! Répéta Harry.

-Certainement.

-Eh bien ?! S'écria Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je détiens la réponse ? Répondit calmement Dumbledore.

-Mais vous êtes... Vous êtes...

-Le directeur de Poudlard ? Le dirigeant de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Membre de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers ? Dit le directeur d'un ton fatigué.

-Un peu tout ça, oui, fit Harry avec amertume.

-Mais toi tu es l'enfant de la prophétie.

Harry se leva brutalement, et cria :

-Mais je ne suis personne !

Puis, comme effrayé par sa propre réaction, il reprit très bas :

-Je ne suis personne. Toutes ces fois j'ai juste eu... de la chance.

-Connais-tu l'histoire de David et Goliath, Harry ? Interrogea Dumbledore avec légèreté.

Harry, décontenancé, se rassit et hocha la tête négativement. David et Goliath ? Ca lui disait vaguement quelque chose, sans plus. Quel rapport ?

-C'est l'histoire, raconta Dumbledore, d'un vieux roi épuisé par la guerre qui envoya un jeune garçon affronter un géant. On offrit à David de longues épées et les meilleures armures pour l'aider dans ce combat si difficile. Mais il refusa en bloc cet attirail trop lourd pour lui. Et il alla au combat avec sa propre arme. Sais-tu ce que c'était, Harry ?

Harry fit signe que non.

-Un lance-pierre. Une arme d'enfant et de paysan. Une arme destinée à attraper les oiseaux et d'autres petits animaux. Mais c'était l'arme de David, et c'est avec une pierre de ce lance-pierre qu'il abattit le géant Goliath.

-C'est une jolie histoire, dit froidement Harry, mais nous ne sommes pas dans un conte.

-Les contes, les mythes et les paraboles n'existent pas pour divertir les enfants, répondit Dumbledore, mais pour énoncer des vérités premières. Harry, sais-tu combien de grands sorciers se sont opposés à Lord Voldemort ? Des dizaines parmi les plus puissants... Et aucun n'a jamais pu en venir à bout, excepté une jeune femme désarmée d'à peine vingt et un an et son bébé.

-D'accord, dit Harry, agacé. Le pouvoir de l'amour, j'ai compris. Mais comment ? Vous ne pouvez pas me dire comment ?

-Non, je ne peux pas, Harry, dit calmement Dumbledore. Tu es le seul à pouvoir le découvrir. Je suis navré que ce poids repose sur tes épaules. Si je pouvais être à ta place...

Il s'interrompit et son regard devint un peu absent.

-En fait j'y ai été, reprit-il, il y a bien longtemps.

Il se tut à nouveau, et durant ce court silence, Harry pensa à cette petite mention sur une carte de chocogrenouille. « Il a vaincu le mage noir Grindelwald. ». Il pensa au regard admiratif de Ron quand il lui avait parlé du directeur la première fois dans le train. « C'est le plus grand sorcier du monde ! ». Il se rappela les articles de Rita Skeeter qui émettaient des doutes sur sa santé mentale, et son regard voilé cette terrible nuit où il lui avait avoué « C'est de ma faute si Sirius est mort. »

L'espace d'une seconde, il eut la vision d'un adolescent qui lui ressemblait (ou bien était-ce plutôt à Tom ?). C'était la première fois qu'il pensait à Dumbledore sans barbe blanche ni sages conseils et cela le troubla. Car pour la première fois, il réalisa que le directeur était un être humain. Un être humain imparfait, doté de qualités comme de faiblesses, et que tout le monde idéalisait comme l'ange sauveur du monde.

-Je suis désolé Harry, reprit le directeur, que tu sois à cette place en ce moment. Je suis désolé que tu sois seul face au géant Goliath avec seulement un lance-pierre. Je ne détiens malheureusement aucun secret qui puisse te permettre de venir à bout de ton combat. Les seuls conseils que je puisse te donner sont ceux-ci : Bat-toi toujours avec tes propres armes, qui sont le courage, la vivacité, et l'affection que tu portes aux tiens. Ne te laisse pas impressionner par celles des prétendus grands sorciers, qui ne sont que l'illusion de la puissance. Ce que tu crois être faiblesse peut devenir force, ce que tu crois être force peut devenir faiblesse. Aussi ne perd jamais espoir, car aucune guerre n'est perdue d'avance.

Harry hocha la tête. Quelques jours plus tôt, ces phrases lui auraient parues totalement dénuées de sens face à l'horreur de la réalité. Maintenant, elles lui apparaissaient comme les paroles les plus importantes que l'on puisse lui dire, car elles émanaient de la seule personne capable de comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Quand Harry retourna à la tour de Gryffondor, ni Ron ni Hermione ne s'y trouvaient. Il songea qu'ils étaient peut-être en train de travailler à la bibliothèque et s'y rendit aussitôt. Il avait lui-même quelques devoirs qui attendaient désespérément d'arriver un jour en tête de ses priorités.

Ils étaient effectivement à la bibliothèque. Ron, l'air un peu ennuyé, jouait distraitement avec un petit livre d'enchantements qui voletait tout autour de lui. Il essayait de le protéger de coq. Le petit hibou semblait jaloux de l'intérêt que son maître portait à l'ouvrage, et tentait de le chasser à petits coups de bec furieux.

Hermione était comme toujours noyée au milieu d'une montagne de livres et travaillait avec énergie à la rédaction d'un devoir. Apparemment, elle avait déjà écrit quatre rouleaux de parchemin. Harry se pencha par-dessus son épaule et regarda quelques-uns uns des livres étalés autour d'elle. « Les milles et uns secrets du Futhark », « Runes, histoire et interprétations », « Anciens pouvoirs : les runes de l'Oett Hagel »...

Il regarda ce dernier avec plus d'attention. Oett Hagel ? Il connaissait ces mots... Est-ce que ce n'était pas un élément de la formule que prononçait Sophia pour ouvrir la Salle Sans Porte ? Si, d'abord elle disait « Oett Hagel », et juste après « Isa ». Il l'ouvrit et sur la première page du livre, il vit une liste de 24 symboles disposés en trois rangées de 8. Les mêmes symboles que ceux qui étaient gravés dans le marbre du troisième étage de Poudlard, et qui constituaient le Cercle des Clés. Harry pouvait en reconnaître plusieurs.

-Alors Harry, demanda Ron en bâillant, où tu étais ? Dis, tu ne veux pas faire une partie de cartes ?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il y avait là quelque chose d'important qu'il essayait de comprendre. L'une des trois rangées de symboles était imprimée en gras avec la mention « Oett Hagel ». C'étaient visiblement ces huit runes-là qui étaient étudiées dans le livre. Et parmi ces huit symboles en gras, il y en avait deux qu'il reconnaissait pour les avoir vus sur les poignets de Sophia. En dessous du premier était écrit « Isa », et en dessous du second « Mannaz ».

-Mais c'est à l'envers, remarqua-t-il à voix haute.

Hermione releva vivement la tête de son devoir, sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Je dis que celui-là est à l'envers.

Et il désigna le signe en forme de M bizarre qui portait la mention « Mannaz ».

-J'ai vu le même symbole sur le poignet de Sophia Véliaris, expliqua-t-il. Mais il était dans l'autre sens.

Sur le visage d'Hermione, le froncement de sourcils fit place à la stupeur.

-Tu as vu une rune inscrite sur le poignet de Sophia Véliaris ? Interrogea-t-elle en baissant la voix.

-Deux en fait, répondit Harry. Il y avait celle-là aussi, sur l'autre poignet.

Et il montra celle qui s'appelait Isa. Hermione pâlit.

-De façon permanente ou définitive ? Demanda-t-elle très vite.

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que c'est inscrit de façon permanente ? Insista Hermione. Est-ce qu'elle peut l'effacer ? Ou bien est-ce que c'est un tatouage ou...

-C'est une cicatrice.

-Les deux ?

-Oui.

Harry ne comprenait rien à ces questions. Ron s'était approché pour entendre de quoi il était question, et le petit livre volant, abandonné à la fureur de coq, battit prestement des pages pour retourner à son étagère. Hermione donnait l'impression de quelqu'un qui réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle tira à elle un parchemin vierge et commença à prendre des notes.

-Laquelle était sur le poignet droit, laquelle sur le poignet gauche ?

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Isa était sur le poignet droit, l'autre sur le gauche.

-A l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur des poignets ? Quelle taille à peu près ? Et tu dis qu'une était à l'envers ? Montre-moi sur les miens !

Elle tendit ses poignets, et avec sa plume Harry traça les runes telles qu'il les avait vues sur Sophia. Hermione les contempla quelques secondes, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, effaça rapidement les signes qu'Harry venait juste de tracer, et se jeta sur ses livres comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ron, stupéfait.

-Oh, vous ne comprenez pas, gémit Hermione sans cesser de fouiller dans ses livres. Vous ne connaissez rien aux runes, vous ne pouvez pas savoir... Isa Zannam !

Et il y avait un profond dégoût dans sa voix alors qu'elle disait cela.

-Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez cette fille, poursuivit-elle, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé... Jamais...

Elle attrapa un bouquin qui était tout en bas d'une pile et avait l'épaisseur de plusieurs dictionnaires. Elle renversa au passage la pile sur le bureau. Il n'y avait que dans les situations graves qu'Hermione manquait autant de respect à la littérature. Elle commença à chercher quelque chose dans la table des matières. Tandis que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes à toute vitesse, elle commença à expliquer. Elle parlait vite et Harry et Ron avaient un peu de mal à la suivre.

-Les runes influencent l'existence, la destinée des choses et des gens. Inscrire des runes de façon définitive sur quelqu'un, c'est influencer toute sa vie de façon irréversible. Personne ne fait ça ! C'est trop risqué, on ne peut jamais entièrement prévoir...

Elle s'interrompit. Visiblement, elle avait trouvé à quelle page se trouvait l'information qu'elle cherchait, et elle commença à tourner les pages.

-Isa est une rune généralement mauvaise, reprit-elle. Placée à côté de Mannaz inversée, elle devient très, très mauvaise. Ca veut dire malédiction. Malédiction jusqu'à la mort. Mannaz est une rune normalement bénéfique, mais la placer à l'envers, c'est vouloir pervertir son sens pour le retourner contre celui qui est marqué. Dans son sens normal, elle signifie l'amour et le soutien de la famille. Inversée, elle veut dire trahison. La trahison des siens. Ah !

Elle avait enfin trouvé la bonne page et se plongea dans la lecture.

-Trahison des siens ? Bafouilla Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, qu'elle sera trahie ? Qu'elle sera elle-même traître ? Et Isa ?

Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Elle parcourait les pages et prenait des notes au fur et à mesure. Harry essaya de lire par-dessus son épaule, mais il n'y comprit rien. Elle le chassa d'un geste agacé.

-Ne me déconcentre pas ! Je dois comparer une vingtaine de paramètres pour obtenir la bonne interprétation ! Les moldus utilisent des ordinateurs pour des choses aussi compliquées !

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin terminé, elle se rejeta en arrière et contempla sa feuille sans prononcer un mot.

-Alors ? Risqua Ron.

Elle poussa un soupir et commença à parler. Son calme tranchait étrangement avec l'excitation qu'elle avait exprimée quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Isa, commença-t-elle, est une rune très étrange. Quel que soit le sens dans lequel on la tourne, on ne peut modifier son sens, car elle est parfaitement symétrique. Elle symbolise la glace. La force qui s'oppose au feu. Elle est extrêmement puissante mais c'est une force d'inertie et pas d'action. On l'utilise pour... figer les choses. Elle ne tue pas, mais elle emprisonne derrière une barrière impossible à briser. Elle gèle.

Harry se rappela les paroles qu'il avait entendues une heure plus tôt, et qui brusquement prenaient maintenant du sens.

« Je n'ai plus d'âge depuis que l'Isa Zannam m'a figée. »

-Isa, poursuivit Hermione, est ce qui a permit à Sophia Véliaris de passer devant les Détraqueurs la nuit d'Halloween. Ce qu'ils auraient pu dévorer d'elle, son âme, est prisonnière d'Isa. Et là où elle est, nul ne peut l'atteindre, pas même les Détraqueurs. C'est pourquoi elle est... Comme ça. Elle ne peut plus éprouver de peur, de joie ou de tristesse. Tout ça a été figé en elle. C'est quelque chose qui se rapproche du baiser d'un Détraqueur, sauf que son âme n'a pas réellement été détruite, mais emprisonnée. Emprisonnée pour toujours. Et ainsi il ne reste plus qu'une créature froide, lisse et vide. C'est une malédiction abominable.

Les questions d'Harry moururent sur ses lèvres. Il pensait à la Salle Sans Porte. Un cercle de lumière froide au milieu du néant. Et il revit Sophia, immobile dans son monde au-delà du monde. La Salle Sans Porte. Un lieu semblable au sommeil anesthésiant de la comptine, une prison sans fenêtre. Froid, lisse et vide.

-Zannam, reprit Hermione d'une voix distante, placée tel qu'elle est placée, signifie que cette malédiction a été infligée à Sophia par quelqu'un de sa proche famille, ou qu'elle considérait comme tel. Son père, sa mère, peut-être un frère ou une sœur, ou bien un ami très proche... Nécessairement quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance, et qui l'a trahie.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna Ron. Pourquoi voudrait-on faire ça à quelqu'un ? Pour la punir de quelque chose ?

-Non, répondit Hermione d'une voix dure. Un châtiment impliquerait d'autres runes. C'est une pure trahison. On l'a sacrifiée.

Harry comprenait mieux le dégoût d'Hermione lorsqu'elle prononçait les mots Isa Zannam. Séparément l'un de l'autre, ils avaient déjà quelque chose d'odieux, mais mis côte à côte... Isa et Zannam. Malédiction et trahison. Qui avait pu faire cela ? La proche famille de Sophia impliquait les Lestrange ou les Malfoy. Les uns comme les autres en étaient capables. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi infliger une telle abomination à un enfant de leur lignée si ce n'était pas pour la punir de quelque chose ?

Harry remua avec effroi les derniers mots d'Hermione.

« On l'a sacrifiée. »

* * *

Trop de phrases tournaient dans l'esprit de Harry. Trop de questions. Trop de destinées déchirées. Les Etoiles Eteintes, Angela Winterlost, Dumbledore, Sophia. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Tout ça s'embrouillait. Sans même parler de sa destinée à lui. 

« Tu es l'enfant de la prophétie. »

« Le moment venu, tu prendras la bonne décision. »

« C'est de ma faute si Sirius est mort. »

Ah, non ! Pas penser à ça !

Il accéléra le pas, dans l'espoir futile de laisser ses pensées troublées derrière lui.

Non, ça n'allait pas... Il n'allait simplement pas assez vite... Il lui fallait le vent sur son visage. Il lui fallait l'ivresse qui faisait oublier la terre ferme.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, leva sa baguette, et cria : « Accio Eclair de Feu ! » faisant ainsi sursauter deux malheureux première année qui passaient par-là. Quelques secondes plus tard il tenait son balai dans sa main et marchait avec rapidité vers la porte. A peine eut-il posé le pied dehors qu'il bondit avec souplesse sur son balai et s'envola dans une magnifique montée en chandelle.

Ça au moins il savait faire... Voler. Voler était un monde vide de questions et plein de parfaites certitudes. Voler déchargeait son cerveau de toute responsabilité. Il n'avait nul besoin de réfléchir, car il savait avant même de penser, car il agissait avant même de savoir.

Il enchaîna les acrobaties les unes après les autres, de plus en plus difficiles, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à n'être plus conscient de la différence entre la terre et le ciel, jusqu'à ce que la violence du vent lui arrache des larmes qui n'étaient pas douleur mais soulagement.

Il commençait à sentir dans ses bras une douleur lancinante. Progressivement, cela s'étendit à tout son corps. Il se fatiguait. Mais au lieu de ralentir, il accéléra encore, poussant son balai et son propre corps jusqu'au maximum de ses possibilités.

Tonneau vertical. Piqué. Redressement en chandelle au ras de l'herbe. Montée en flèche à toute puissance. Vol horizontal sur le dos. Redescente en tonneau. Déclenché vertical. Looping. Vrille.

A présent, il ne sentait plus la douleur ou la fatigue de ses muscles. Il ne sentait plus rien. Il avait l'impression que le vent lui lavait le corps et l'âme. Il volait à l'aveugle, faisant confiance à son instinct. Son cerveau saturé d'oxygène ne formait plus la moindre pensée cohérente.

Il volait, volait, volait ! Il ressentait une telle extase qu'il en oubliait l'existence du sol. Il n'y avait rien au-dessous de lui, il n'y avait que l'absolu étourdissement du vol qui ne devait jamais cesser !

Soudain, il sentit ses doigts glisser sur le manche du balai. Il tenta de les resserrer, mais il s'était complètement vidé de ses forces. Ses mains engourdies ne répondirent pas. Il sentit avec horreur que l'odieux appel de la terre avait raison de lui.

Il tombait.

Il heurta durement le sol et tous ses membres endoloris se rappelèrent brutalement à lui. Par miracle, il n'était pas trop haut. Le hasard de ses acrobaties l'avait ramené suffisamment près du sol pour qu'il ne se casse même pas un bras. Harry resta un moment allongé par terre, incapable de retrouver suffisamment d'équilibre pour se relever. Où était-il ? Cloué par terre ou collé au plafond ? Quelle force mystérieuse l'empêchait de flotter librement ? Où était la droite, où était la gauche ?

-Tu aurais pu te tuer, dit une voix près de lui.

Il retrouva enfin un semblant d'orientation spatiale et parvint à s'asseoir pour mieux voir son interlocuteur. C'était Ginny.

-Me tuer ? Oh, non, répondit-il avec détachement. Ca n'arrive jamais.

-Ouais, bien sûr. Ca n'arrive jamais jusqu'au jour où ça arrive. Mais là ce sera trop tard pour commencer à être prudent.

Il haussa les épaules. Le monde manquait toujours curieusement de stabilité. Il se mit debout avec peine.

-Tu as l'air d'un elfe de maison qui aurait abusé de bièrraubeurre, remarqua Ginny avec amusement.

Il voulut hausser les épaules à nouveau, mais il manqua de se casser la figure et ça le dissuada d'exprimer le fond de ses pensées. Il répondrait quelque chose quand l'herbe serait retournée à sa place sous ses pieds. Il tourna la tête avec précaution pour essayer de repérer son balai. Il finit par l'apercevoir à dix mètres de là. Comment allait-il pouvoir parcourir dix mètres en marchant droit ? Ginny eut pitié de lui, et le tira de son dilemme en allant chercher le balai à sa place. Puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le château, selon une trajectoire qui n'était probablement pas la plus directe. Harry entendait que Ginny lui parlait. Mais il avait mal à la tête et avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait.

-Je connais beaucoup de gens, Harry. Je sais beaucoup de choses.

-Mmm...

-Je sais que Sophia Véliaris s'intéresse à toi. Tu dois faire attention à cette fille.

Il secoua la tête pour clarifier un peu ses idées. Quelque chose lui disait que ce que racontait Ginny était important.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point elle est dangereuse.

Sophia... Attention... Dangereuse... Oui, mais il savait tout ça, pourquoi Ginny l'ennuyait avec ça maintenant ?

-Oui, oui, dit-il.

-Est-ce que tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? Elle s'intéresse à toi. Elle te suit. Cette fille est pire qu'un serpent. Elle ne se contentera pas de te frapper dans le dos, Harry. Elle se débrouillera pour que tu ailles acheter le couteau. Et si c'est possible, elle s'arrangera même pour que tu te poignardes tout seul.

Qu'il se poignarde tout seul. Tout dépend de ce qu'on appelle sauver et détruire. Tu es l'enfant de la prophétie. On l'a sacrifiée.

Il n'avait tellement pas envie de penser.

Il promit la prudence à Ginny pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille, retourna directement à son dortoir, se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

C'était l'heure de leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Sophia regardait avec intérêt Harry Potter parcourant les derniers mètres de couloir qui les séparaient. Il était évident qu'il savait. Elle pouvait le voir à la façon dont il évitait ses yeux, à l'horreur dans son regard qui n'était plus simplement méfiance pour la Serpentard mais aussi pitié pour la victime. Il était si facile de comprendre l'esprit de ce garçon. Et si aisé de le manipuler. Par exemple, en ce moment, elle pouvait voir quelles questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Mais il ne savait pas encore s'il allait les poser. Il était pris dans un dilemme tout gryffondorien qui consistait basiquement à se demander « Foncera ? Foncera pas ? ». 

Elle le fit entrer dans la Salle Sans Porte, et prit le temps de le fixer sans un mot, pour voir s'il oserait lui révéler ce qu'il avait appris sur elle. Il ne dit rien.

-Eh bien, Harry Potter ? Demanda-t-elle enfin. Pourquoi ne poses-tu pas les questions que tu souhaites me poser ?

Le regard de l'adolescent s'emplit de méfiance.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Futile effort pour dissimuler ce qui avait déjà été découvert.

-Je sais que tu sais, dit Sophia. Je t'ai vu regarder mes cicatrices la semaine dernière. Et je vois maintenant ce qu'il y a dans tes yeux. Alors, Harry Potter... Veux-tu connaître l'histoire en entier ?

Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Il semblait un peu surpris par une offre aussi franche.

-Mon histoire, commença Sophia de sa voix sans timbre, commence en même temps que la tienne, pendant cette nuit d'Halloween où tu as survécu et où Lord Voldemort a disparu. De nombreux sorciers ont hurlé leur joie cette nuit-là. D'autres ont hurlé leur rage. Ma mère était de ceux-là.

Harry savait déjà tout cela et se demandait où Sophia voulait en venir. Elle continua imperturbablement.

-La plupart des Mangemorts et des partisans de Voldemort le pensèrent mort ou écarté pour longtemps, aussi décidèrent-ils de se faire le plus discret possible. Une seule ne put s'y résoudre. Bellatrix Lestrange battit les rangs des anciens Mangemorts, afin de trouver de l'aide pour ramener Lord Voldemort au pouvoir. L'adoration fanatique qu'elle vouait à son maître ne pouvait admettre l'inaction et la résignation. Elle parvint à réunir trois autres Mangemorts à sa cause. Son mari, Rodolphus Lestrange, le frère de celui-ci, Rabastan, et un jeune homme presque aussi fanatique qu'elle du nom de Bartemius Croupton.

Harry fronçait les sourcils. Il savait ce qui s'était passé. C'était l'attaque des parents de Neville qu'elle lui racontait. Et juste après ils avaient tous étés envoyés à Azkaban. Quel rapport avec Sophia ?

-Avec l'aide de ses trois associés, Bellatrix Lestrange apprit que Lord Voldemort n'était pas mort, mais simplement extrêmement affaiblit. Elle conçut un plan pour lui rendre ses pouvoirs. Connais-tu le principe essentiel de la magie noire, Harry Potter ?

Cette question impromptue au milieu du récit le troubla. Non, évidemment il ne savait pas, la magie noire n'était pas enseignée à Poudlard.

-C'est le sacrifice. Le sacrifice du sang la plupart du temps, expliqua posément Sophia. Le sang est le symbole de la vie détruite et volée. Le sang possède un pouvoir immense, car il est la vie et la vie est l'essence même de la magie. La magie noire consiste à voler ce pouvoir pour soi-même. Les larmes possèdent le même pouvoir, car elles sont la douleur, et la magie noire se nourrit de cela aussi. Tous les rituels de magie noire comportent un sacrifice. Certains rituels de magie blanche également, à une exception près : la magie blanche se nourrit de la vie offerte et non de la vie volée. Elle implique le consentement plein et entier de la victime. C'est par un acte magique de ce type que ta vie à été sauvée. Ta mère est morte pour toi, et l'immense pouvoir de la vie offerte t'a protégé.

-Alors le pouvoir qui a détruit Voldemort se rapproche de la magie noire ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Absolument pas. Car le fait que le sacrifice soit consenti ou non, et les raisons de ce consentement, change totalement la nature de la magie mise en jeu. Un serviteur qui s'offre loyalement ou un autre qui accepte de se sacrifier par terreur, offrent un résultat complètement différent. De même, rien n'est plus éloigné d'une jeune femme sacrifiée malgré elle pour allonger la vie d'un sorcier, qu'une jeune femme qui se laisse mourir pour sauver son enfant. Il ne faut rien laisser au hasard dans ce type de rituel. Car un doute dans un esprit peu tout détruire. Il s'agit là du principe même de la magie : en apparence, deux choses sont semblables, mais en essence, elles sont divisées.

Harry pensait à toute vitesse. Il pensait à Voldemort buvant le sang d'une licorne, en première année. Il pensait à Queudver qui lui prenait son sang. Et se coupait la main.

-Pour ramener Lord Voldemort à la vie avec ses pleins pouvoirs, poursuivit Sophia de sa voix glacée, ma mère décida de mettre en œuvre les pouvoirs les plus importants qui étaient à sa portée. Elle choisit de mêler le sacrifice volontaire à l'involontaire, le pouvoir du sang offert à celui du sang arraché, le dévouement illimité du serviteur aux hurlements de la victime.

Le sang de la licorne assassinée. La main coupée. Le sang.

Soudain, il comprit.

« On l'a sacrifiée. »

-Pour accomplir cet acte double, elle décida d'offrir ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux : sa descendance.

Sophia laissa flotter un silence afin de mieux observer la réaction d'Harry. Horreur. Et haine. Haine envers les atrocités des Lestranges, et à travers eux de Voldemort. Puis elle reprit avec la même indifférence le cours de son récit.

-Ma mère ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. Aussi elle décida de ne pas se contenter de me tuer. Elle chercha la malédiction la plus puissante et la plus abominable qu'elle puisse trouver. Car plus le sacrifice est grand, plus le pouvoir qui en découle est important. L'Isa Zannam lui parut un choix parfait. En des millénaires de sorcellerie, seuls sept mages noirs s'étaient risqués à jeter cette malédiction. Parce que le rituel complet prenait un certain temps et demandait une longue préparation, elle décida de l'accomplir d'abord, puis, une fois qu'elle aurait en mains le philtre capable de ramener son Seigneur à la vie, elle partirait à sa recherche. C'est exactement ce qu'elle fit. Elle mit au point le philtre, dont l'ingrédient principal étaient mes larmes –mes dernières larmes. Mais elle ne retrouva pas Lord Voldemort. Elle fut arrêtée avant cela, et emprisonnée à vie avec ses compagnons suite à l'agression des Longdubas. Le philtre fut saisit et détruit par le ministère. Et l'enfant que j'étais fut confiée au très respectable Lucius Malfoy, mon oncle.

A « sacrifiée » on pouvait ajouter « inutilement », songea Harry avec amertume. Non pas qu'il aurait aimé que le philtre ait été utilisé. Mais il regardait la jeune fille au visage de statue, pensait à tout ce qui lui avait été volé...

-Tout ça pour rien, murmura-t-il.

-Ne juge pas si vite, Harry Potter, répondit-elle. Les véritables conséquences d'un acte ne peuvent souvent être entièrement évaluées que longtemps après. C'est particulièrement vrai avec acte magique aussi grave que l'Isa Zannam. Si ma mère y avait pensé autrefois, peut-être aurait-elle trouvé l'idée moins merveilleuse... Mais il est dans sa nature d'agir de façon impulsive et inconséquente.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je veux dire qu'elle ignore elle-même ce qu'elle a créé. Le cadeau qu'elle a offert à l'humanité, elle ne peut l'imaginer. Nul ne le peut. Car vous êtes humains et ne pourrez jamais me comprendre entièrement.

Harry ne put soutenir plus longtemps le regard sans expression de Sophia. Il détourna les yeux avec un frisson.

-Mais tu ne peux pas souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

-Pourquoi non ? Parce que je ne peux rien ressentir ? Même privé d'émotion, cela ne t'empêcherait pas d'avoir mal en tombant de ton balai.

-Ce n'est pas de ce genre de douleur que je parle.

-Je sais.

Elle se tut et s'approcha d'Harry, le fixant de ses yeux troublants de vide.

-Tu parles de ce qui hante ton regard. Evidemment que ta douleur m'est inconnue, Harry Potter. Il y a quinze ans que je n'ai plus ni aimé ni eu peur. Mais ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que la souffrance peut emprunter plusieurs voies. La douleur ne naît pas uniquement des émotions. Elle trouve sa source dans la perception que chacun a du monde. Ma perception n'est pas émotionnelle, mais uniquement rationnelle. Je souffre d'une façon que tu ne peux ni comprendre ni même concevoir. Car si je ne ressent rien, je sais que l'on m'a volé une part de moi. Je le sais aussi sûrement, aussi physiquement que si l'on m'avait coupé un bras. J'ai une conscience aiguë de tout ce que je suis, et de tout ce que je ne suis pas, à un point qu'aucun de vous ne peut imaginer. Je ne peux trouver de refuge à cela ni dans l'affection, ni dans le rêve, ni dans la colère, ni dans l'illusion.

L'indifférence avec laquelle Sophia prononçait ces mots les rendait plus marquants encore.

-De plus, ajouta-t-elle, elle est toujours là.

-Qui ? Demanda Harry avec incompréhension.

-L'enfant. Elle n'est pas morte. Elle est toujours là, bien que prisonnière. Et elle me regarde. Cela aussi je le sais.

-Est-il vraiment sûr, demanda lentement Harry, qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de briser cette malédiction ?

-Nul ne se risquerait à essayer, répondit froidement Sophia.

-Pourquoi ?

-Approche, et je te montrerais.

Il hésita une seconde, puis avança. Elle posa sa main sur son front, et murmura « Isa ney Eihwaz. »

Harry sentit un vent glacé le traverser de part en part. Le froid envahit ses pieds, remonta dans ses jambes et son corps jusqu'à sa tête. Puis cela cessa d'être douloureux. Il pouvait continuer à sentir le froid, mais étrangement, c'était devenu le problème de sa peau et non plus le sien, car cela arrivait à sa peau... Et non à lui.

Puis le silence le frappa. Pas le silence extérieur, mais l'intérieur. Tout était muet. Comme bâillonné. Un froid glacé, engourdissant, rassurant... Où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre... A l'abri de tout. A l'abri même de l'ombre de Sirius.

Puis Sophia lâcha son front, et comme si elle avait laissé une porte ouverte en partant, il sentit revenir d'un coup le torrent de ses émotions. Une vague énorme qui s'écrasait sur lui, et lui tordait les nerfs. Cela lui coupa les jambes et lui vrilla la tête. Il hurla de douleur.

Il reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il était à genoux par terre, la tête serrée entre ses mains. Le cours de ses émotions avait reprit son flux normal, et il se releva, toute douleur disparue.

-Cinq minutes, Harry Potter. J'ai piégé tes émotions cinq minutes, et tu n'as pu que hurler. Si je t'avais maintenu ainsi une semaine, tu te serais probablement tordu de douleur durant des heures, ensuite. Au bout de six mois, la libération t'aurais causé une telle souffrance que tu te serais jeté par la fenêtre, ou bien tu en aurais perdu la raison. Il y a quinze ans que je suis sous l'emprise de l'Isa Zannam. Mesure, et déduis. Il est des sortilèges qui possèdent un point de non-retour, au-delà duquel le remède devient pire que le mal. J'ai passé ce point il y a longtemps. S'il était possible de me libérer, il aurait fallut le faire avant. A présent, il est trop tard.

Harry regarda Sophia.

Trop tard.

« Vous voudriez me sauver. Mais cela, vous ne le pouvez pas. »

Alors qu'il contemplait les yeux morts de la jeune fille, il pensa à Bellatrix, à Voldemort, à ces tortionnaires de Mangemorts. La haine qui ne le quittait pas le brûlait plus violemment que jamais. Des monstres pareils ne pouvaient pas avoir le droit de vivre, de marcher à l'air libre, de profiter de la vie tout en torturant leurs propres enfants. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. S'il y avait un dieu, une quelconque volonté suprême, s'il y avait réellement une destinée cachée dans les étoiles, cela ne pouvait pas être permis. S'il était vraiment le seul capable de renvoyer les démons en enfer, alors il ne devait pas mourir, il ne pouvait pas perdre.

Il ne pouvait pas.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, les réponses au reviews! 

**DW**

Voui, vaut mieux m'avoir dans ses alertes, vu la fréquences des updates… (j'ferais mieux la prochaine fois, promis).

**Pandoria**

Arf… C'est ma grande ambition, ca, tenir mes lecteurs éveillés. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer cette fic.

**Tortuegéniale**

Merci. A quand la suite ? Joker !

**Sascha**

Oui, notre petit Harry progresse dans la bonne voie. Ceci dit je lui réserve encore quelques crises existentielles.

**Psychadline**

Contente que ca te plaise ! Et non, je ne lâcherais pas. Parce que j'ai horreur quand un auteur fait ca. Mais au rythme où je publie, on n'est pas à la fin les enfants.

**Sassy**

Ah, oui, moi aussi j'aime l'histoire de la mère de Voldemort. Triste à souhait, un rêve pour une fan d'Angst comme moi… J'ai même faillit en faire un one-shot.

**Raphael**

Vous savez pas comme vous me faites plaisir avec tous ces compliments…

**Molly**

Raccourcir les chapitres, ca, impossible. Je met longtemps à les écrires, ca oui… Mais j'ai plutôt tendances à allonger à chaque fois !

**Naruto**

Mon pc a été remplacé, mais les problèmes sont pas finis, loin de là. (gros soupir). Quand à la fille, c'est pour le prochain chapitre. Mmm… J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Mais bon, vous verrez bien.

A bientôt pour la suite. Quand ? J'ignore, hélas ! Toujours problème de connexion. Là j'ai squatté chez une amie, faudra que je me débrouille aussi pour la suite. Mais si tout va bien (prions) vous devriez pas attendre trop longtemps, cette fois.


	11. x L'Intouchable

Résumé : (Comment ca "Il était temps?")

Il était une fois :

Sophia Véliaris : Serpentard, fille des Lestranges,et à peu près aussi émotive qu'une table en bois. Elle entraîne chaque semaineHarry Potter dans une salle sans porte, sans vraiment dire pourquoi.

Iora Lein : une dame beaucoup plus que centenaire, empathique et professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Laura Véliaris : Gryffondor, petite sœur de la précédente, étrangement sensible aux détraqueurs et amie de Ginny Weasley.

Harry après une tentative de suicide dont il est sauvé "miraculeusement", essaye de se reprendre en mains. Il raconte la prophétie à Ron et Hermione, reprend les séances de l'AD, et essaye de vaincre ses démons. Comme d'habitude, il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas, et découvre ainsi que Voldemort et Dumbledore tentent chacun de leur côté de réunir trois talismans. Pourquoi au juste? Vous le dirais pas.

Pas de réponses aujourd'hui, je devrais déjà être en train de bosser depuis une heure. Bisous à mes reviewers que j'adore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Il était une heure du matin, Hermione était censée être dans son lit, pas dans la salle commune. Mais au lieu de remonter dans son dortoir, elle regardait mourir les flammes de la cheminée et se perdait dans des pensées peu joyeuses. Elle avait attendu tard pour pouvoir parler à un elfe de maison. Elle n'avait vu que Dobby, avec sur la tête une demi-douzaine des bonnets qu'elle avait péniblement tricotés pour rien l'année précédente. Foutu combat perdu d'avance pour libérer des esclaves amoureux de leurs chaînes.

Elle ne voulait pas abandonner, c'était trop important. Elle se fichait bien que Ron se moque d'elle et qu'Harry rentre la tête dans ses épaules chaque fois qu'elle abordait le sujet. C'était vraiment important. Elle savait, elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que la situation des elfes de maison était ignoble. Intolérable. Inacceptable. Les voir se courber devant les sorciers, les savoir trimer de leur naissance à leur mort sans être payé par autre chose que l'honneur d'être serviteur, cela lui donnait envie de hurler. De vomir. Elle ne comprenait pas comment les autres sorciers pouvaient considérer ça comme normal. Cela dépassait son entendement.

Et ce qu'elle comprenait encore moins, c'était la fierté que tiraient les elfes de leur insupportable servitude. Elle était la meilleure élève de Poudlard, elle pouvait écrire des kilomètres de parchemins sur les aspects les plus complexes de la magie théorique, mais le désespoir de Winky la laissait sans réponse cohérente. Pourtant, elle aurait volontiers donné toutes ses connaissances en métamorphoses si cela lui avait permit d'empêcher la petite elfe de gâcher sa vie dans l'alcool et le chagrin.

En vain, tout cela… Elle se battait contre des moulins à vent. Elle n'attirait que le rire, l'incrédulité et la suspicion. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber. Cela voudrait dire fermer les yeux. Accepter. Décider qu'il était normal d'être considéré comme une créature supérieure sous prétexte qu'on appartenait à une certaine catégorie d'être et non une autre. Autant donner raison à Voldemort tout de suite, et laisser les moldus être réduits à l'état d'animaux de compagnie avec les centaures, les gobelins et les autres. Pourquoi était-elle la seule à voir à quel point c'était grave ?

-Ne laisse pas tomber.

La phrase avait été prononcée si bas qu'un instant, elle crut l'avoir rêvée. Elle se leva et chercha des yeux d'où venait la voix.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Interrogea-t-elle.

Qui pouvait être debout si tard dans la Salle Commune ? Elle n'avait vu personne quand elle était descendue. Pourtant, on lui répondit, encore plus bas si c'était possible.

-Je suis là.

Et elle y était. Elle était assise par terre, un peu à l'écart, à moitié dissimulée derrière un fauteuil. Mais tout de même… Hermione était certaine de n'avoir vu personne. Vraiment personne ? Elle ne savait plus… Mais elle n'avait pas pu oublier, non, il n'y avait personne ! Cette fille était étrange. Elle devait avoir une quinzaine d'année. Ses mains tordaient avec force un vieux mouchoir blanc, et elle gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur le plancher.

-S'il te plait ne me regarde pas! Dit-elle avec une note de panique.

Hermione fut singulièrement surprise par cette demande, mais elle obtempéra et recommença à regarder les flammes. La voix de la fille sembla un peu moins nerveuse lorsqu'elle se remit à parler.

-Je t'ai entendue parler avec Dobby, tout à l'heure. Tu ne dois pas laisser tomber.

-On ne peut pas sauver les gens malgré eux, répondit sombrement Hermione. Je ne connais aucun elfe à part Dobby qui soit content à l'idée d'être libéré.

-Ce n'est pas leur faute, répondit la voix craintive de l'inconnue. Ils ont été élevés comme ça. On leur a apprit à croire qu'être libre c'était honteux. On leur a dit et redit dès le jour de leur naissance. Comme on apprend aux enfants qu'il ne faut pas être vu sans vêtements et que voler est mal. Ils ne savent pas. Ils ne peuvent plus savoir. C'est trop tard.

_Trop tard._

Un rapide enchaînement d'idées s'effectua à toute vitesse dans l'esprit d'Hermione. La seconde d'après, elle avait une nouvelle idée. Elle eut un sourire extatique en pensant à la tête de Ron quand elle allait lui proposer ça. Oh, ça allait être drôle. Elle se retourna vers la fille inconnue.

-Ne me regarde pas ! Fit celle-ci d'une voix plaintive.

Hermione détourna vivement les yeux, se sentant désolée sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle avait l'impression absurde que son regard avait réellement brûlé l'autre fille, qu'elle lui avait fait _mal_. Mais on ne pouvait pas faire mal à quelqu'un rien qu'en le regardant. N'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne voulais pas… Bafouilla-t-elle, un peu affolée.

-C'est… pas... ta faute, répondit l'autre.

Elle parlait avec difficulté, comme si chaque mot la déchirait de l'intérieur.

-Je suis... malade, expliqua-t-elle. Malade… Dans ma tête. Je supporte pas…

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir lu quoi que ce soit à propos d'une maladie qui ait de tels symptômes, et elle se sentait toujours très démunie face aux choses dont elle n'avait pas trouvé les détails dans un livre.

-Ne laisse pas tomber, dit-elle encore très bas.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda doucement Hermione.

Personne ne lui répondit. Inquiète de ce silence, Hermione finit par se lever pour aller voir si l'inconnue n'avait pas un problème. Mais il n'y avait plus personne derrière le fauteuil.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Tenir._ Elle avançait silencieusement dans les couloirs de l'école, retenant de son mieux la crise qui grondait. Les dents serrées, les doigts enfoncés dans la paume de ses mains, elle trouvait son chemin par automatisme, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle murmura le mot de passe d'une voix hachée, poussa la porte, et se laissa tomber par terre. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle se laissa enfin aller. La douleur la traversa de part en part, si violente qu'elle se mordit les mains pour ne pas crier. Rapidement, les sanglots et les tremblements devinrent si violents qu'elle ne put plus les arrêter. Tout pensée cohérente s'effaça de son esprit dans un tourbillon de cauchemar terrifié.

_Mal. Mal. Mal. Mal. Mal. Mal. Mal. Mal. Mal. Mal._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Oh, mon dieu, murmura Ginny quand elle poussa la porte.

Elle recula immédiatement et referma la porte sur Laura.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Luna qui la suivait.

Le regard horrifié que lui envoya Ginny suffit à répondre à sa question. Ginny et Luna étaient habituées aux crises de Laura. Si on pouvait jamais s'habituer à une chose pareille. D'un commun accord, elles se dirigèrent vers un pièce voisine pour attendre à l'abri que ce soit finit.

_Attendre._

Ginny n'osait pas imaginer combien ces longues minutes devaient coûter à Laura. Mais elle ne pouvait pas entrer dans la pièce pour essayer de consoler son amie. En cet instant, tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire aggraverait la situation. Ses mots de réconforts la blesseraient, ses gestes d'amitié la brûleraient, sa seule présence causerait à Laura une souffrance intolérable. Elle ne la reconnaîtrait même pas.

« Intouchable » Récita Ginny à voix basse.

« Enfant bannie du monde des hommes,

Fille d'eau jetée parmi les flammes,

Intouchable… »

-Ca va aller, dit Luna en posant une main rassurante sur le bras de Ginny. Ca finit toujours par s'arrêter.

-Mais ça recommence, répondit Ginny. Toujours…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_C'était arrivé pendant sa deuxième année. C'était le jour du match de quidditch, Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor. Il pleuvait effroyablement ce jour-là, une vraie tempête. Ginny avait oublié l'heure et elle était sortie en retard du château. Elle se dépêchait, parce qu'elle savait que le match avait déjà commencé. Mais elle avait du mal à avancer tant il y avait de vent. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et grelottait de froid. Elle trébuchait sans arrêt dans le sol boueux. _

_Elle était sur le point de renoncer et de faire demi-tour, quand soudain elle vit quelqu'un courir très vite vers elle. Elle essaya de distinguer qui c'était, mais il pleuvait si violemment qu'elle y voyait à peine. C'est seulement quand la personne fut à quelques mètres d'elle que Ginny vit que c'était une fille portant les couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait malgré la tempête. Ses yeux étaient révulsés de terreur._

_La fille croisa le regard de Ginny et se mit à crier. Le vent étouffait les sons, mais Ginny crut comprendre les mots « Cours ! Vite ! Cours ! ». Elle n'y comprenait rien… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans le parc de Poudlard qui lui inspirait une telle terreur ? En arrivant à sa hauteur, la fille attrapa Ginny violemment par le bras et l'obligea à courir avec elle._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Cria Ginny, tentant de couvrir le bruit du vent._

_-Ils sont derrière nous, haleta la fille. Cours ! Cours jusqu'au château !_

_Elle semblait complètement paniquée et au bord de l'épuisement. Elle avançait de moins en moins vite. Finalement, elle cria à Ginny d'une voix brisée par l'effort :_

_-N'arrête pas de courir !_

_Elle lâcha son bras et resta derrière. Mais Ginny s'arrêta aussitôt et revint sur ses pas. L'inconnue était tombée à genoux, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Ginny essaya de la relever, mais elle était trop lourde. Elle semblait très faible, elle ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Son visage était livide et ses yeux étaient fixes comme si elle n'y voyait plus rien._

_-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Cria Ginny._

_La fille murmura des mots presque inaudibles. Ginny se pencha tout près d'elle pour entendre._

_-Ils arrivent, disait-elle d'une voix faible. Va-t-en. Va-t-en. Va-t-en._

_Soudain elle poussa un hurlement terrible, désespéré, et se courba sous la douleur. Effrayée, Ginny la lâcha. Elle tomba étendue par terre, secouée de spasmes. Enfin son cri mourut et elle ne bougea plus du tout. Ginny resta tétanisée quelques secondes avant de se jeter à genoux près de la fille. Elle tenta désespérément de la réveiller. Elle était parcourue de frissons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le froid._

_L'inconnue ne se réveillait pas. Paniquée, Ginny tenta à nouveau de la soulever, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Incapable de réfléchir, elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler le moindre sortilège qui puisse l'aider. Elle éclata en sanglots. Elle ne pouvait pas partir chercher du secours et la laisser ici toute seule, et elle avait si froid, si froid et si peur ! De plus en plus froid. _

_C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit. Elle releva la tête et elle les vit. Ils étaient cinq. Cinq détraqueurs._

_Elle hurla. Mais le vent étouffait sa voix._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Tu crois qu'elle guérira un jour ? Demanda Ginny.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle est solide, tu sais. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie.

-Un miracle, répéta Ginny comme pour s'en convaincre.

Elle échangea un regard de compréhension avec Luna. C'était un peu ce qui les unissait, toutes les trois. Cette idée qu'être en vie parfois n'était pas un miracle si miraculeux que ça.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ginny ne sut jamais comment elle avait eu la présence d'esprit d'envoyer des étincelles avec sa baguette. Elle ne sut pas non plus par quel miracle le professeur Lupin s'était trouvé assez près pour voir ces étincelles et leur porter secours à temps. La seule certitude, c'était que cela lui avait sauvé la vie. Leur avait sauvé la vie._

_Lorsqu'elle se réveilla une heure plus tard à l'infirmerie, il y avait un attroupement autour d'un lit, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle comprit rapidement en écoutant les conversations que tous ces gens étaient réunis autour d'Harry Potter. Elle rabattit la couverture sur sa tête et fit semblant de dormir. Elle attendit patiemment sans bouger un sourcil que la foule se disperse et qu'Harry lui-même ait quitté l'infirmerie. Elle s'était rendue suffisamment ridicule avec lui l'année précédente, ce n'était vraiment pas la peine d'en rajouter, surtout maintenant. Maintenant qu'elle tremblait encore, incapable de réprimer les frissons de ses souvenirs._

_Lorsque la pièce fut enfin silencieuse, elle se souleva du lit. Elle se sentait encore faible et un peu nauséeuse. Elle vit une grande plaquette de chocolat posée sur la table de chevet. Elle la prit aussitôt et mordit avidement dedans. Une vague de chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Elle cessa enfin de trembler._

_Elle se leva prudemment de son lit, encore pas très solide sur ses jambes. Tiens, il y avait encore quelqu'un dans le lit à côté du sien. Ginny chercha des yeux Mme Pomfresh pour avoir la permission de partir. Elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de l'infirmière, quand soudain elle s'arrêta._

_La fille. La fille qui criait dans la tempête, pour la prévenir._

_Elle se retourna et s'approcha de l'autre lit. Ca devait être elle. Oui, c'était bien elle. Elle était de Gryffondor. Son visage rappelait quelque chose à Ginny. Bien sûr, elle avait dû la voir dans la Salle Commune._

_Non, c'était plus que ça. Elle connaissait son nom. Elle la connaissait. Elle en était certaine. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir._

_Elle était en deuxième année aussi. Véliaris. C'était son nom, Véliaris. Comment avait-elle put oublier le visage de quelqu'un avec qui elle était en classe toutes les semaines ? C'était impossible._

_Soudain ce fut comme si un voile se déchirait. Elle s'appelait Laura. Laura Véliaris._

_Par Merlin, elle était dans le même dortoir que Ginny depuis plus d'un an._

_Ginny eut la sensation d'avaler quelque chose de terriblement lourd. Elle se sentait un peu comme l'année précédente, dans ces moments où elle se réveillait au milieu d'un couloir sans comprendre comment elle était arrivée là. Elle avait dormi tout ce temps près de Laura et n'avait pas été fichue de se rappeler son visage._

_Tout ça était très, très anormal._

_-Ah, vous êtes levée, dit Mme Pomfresh en entrant dans la pièce. Mais pas votre amie, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus inquiet._

_Elle approcha rapidement et posa sa main sur le front de Laura._

_-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Demanda timidement Ginny._

_-Oui, dit Mme Pomfresh, très soucieuse. Elle devrait être réveillée maintenant, ce n'est pas normal…_

_Elle leva les yeux vers Ginny._

_-Vous voulez bien rester près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille ?_

_Ginny acquiesça, surprise. L'infirmière avait plutôt tendance à mettre tout le monde dehors, habituellement._

_-Les victimes de Détraqueurs ont plus de chances de se remettre rapidement s'il sont entourés par des amis, expliqua Pomfresh. Et plus elle se réveillera rapidement, mieux ça vaudra pour sa santé. Est-ce qu'elle a d'autres amis ? De la famille ?_

_Ginny fit tout son possible pour rassembler ses souvenirs de Laura. Mais tout ce qui touchait à la jeune fille semblait aussi insaisissable que des souvenirs de rêve. _

_-Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait d'ami, dit-elle lentement. Je veux dire, d'autres amis. Pour la famille, je ne sais pas. Elle s'appelle Véliaris. Laura Véliaris._

_-Bon, fit Pomfresh. Ca m'a l'air plus grave qu'un simple malaise… Je vais voir si elle a des frères et sœurs à l'école. Surtout, ne bougez pas d'ici, ne la laissez pas seule. C'est bien compris ?_

_Ginny assura qu'elle ne s'en irait pas une seconde, et l'infirmière sortit d'un pas pressé. Un peu hésitante, elle prit la main de Laura, pensant que ça pourrait peut-être l'aider. Elle était glacée. Ginny sentit un drôle de creux se former au fond de son estomac. Pomfresh semblait vraiment inquiète. Et Laura avait réagit si violemment à la présence des détraqueurs… Elle avait ressenti leur présence bien avant Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ?_

_L'infirmière revint suivie d'une fille qui devait avoir quatorze ans. Elle portait le blason des serpentards. Elle posa d'abord les yeux sur Laura, puis sur Ginny, qu'elle toisa de bas en haut d'un regard glacé. Pomfresh lui dit que son nom était Sophia et qu'elle était la sœur de Laura. Puis elle vint à nouveau poser sa main sur le front de la jeune fille. _

_-Elle est glacée, murmura-t-elle. _

_Elle sortit vivement de la pièce. Sophia alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, derrière le lit de Laura. Elle ne regardait pas sa sœur. Elle fixait le mur d'un air aussi inexpressif que possible. Pomfresh revint dans la pièce avec une couverture supplémentaire qu'elle posa sur Laura._

_-Vous savez bien que ça ne sert à rien, dit Sophia d'une voix monocorde, sans détacher les yeux du mur._

_-Je sais, oui, rétorqua l'infirmière avec sècheresse. Normalement, c'est l'affection des siens qui doit la réchauffer. Mais on fait avec ce qu'on a._

_En effet, constata Ginny avec désarroi, si Laura devait compter sur l'affection de sa sœur pour la sauver, ses chances étaient maigres. Elle tira une chaise pour s'asseoir près du lit. Deux heures plus tard, à moitié somnolente, elle posa la tête sur le lit de Laura et s'endormit._

_Ginny se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec un furieux mal de dos. C'était encore le milieu de la nuit. Elle se redressa avec une grimace de douleur. Laura dormait à présent. Elle avait repris quelques couleurs et sa respiration était profonde et régulière. Sophia Véliaris n'avait pas bougé d'un iota et regardait toujours le mur. Parfaitement immobile, elle semblait presque irréelle dans la faible lueur de la lune. Semblable à une poupée de cire. _

_-Tu es toujours là, murmura Ginny._

_-Oui, répondit cette dernière._

_-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi... Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'elle a?_

_-Oui._

_Ginny posa d'autres questions ensuite, mais aucune d'elles n'obtint de réponse._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-C'est injuste, murmura Ginny.

Luna ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à une telle constatation. Elles connaissaient toutes les trois jusqu'au plus profond de leur âme la vérité de cette phrase. L'injustice était, pour elles, une chose aussi naturelle et évidente que le soleil, le printemps, et le lac de Poudlard. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, en quelque sorte. Il n'y avait guère que Ginny qui avait assez d'énergie à dépenser pour continuer à protester contre cela.

Pendant leur deuxième année, elles s'étaient retrouvées par hasard coincées dans le même placard, en pleine nuit, alors que Rusard rôdait dans les couloirs. Trois filles de douze ans qui erraient à deux heures du matin, incapables de trouver le sommeil. Elles se connaissaient avant, mais c'était à partir de ce jour-là qu'elles étaient devenues amies. Quand elles avaient commencé à se retrouver la nuit pour tuer ensemble les heures d'insomnie.

Au début, elles lisaient, jouaient aux cartes, bavardaient de tout et de rien. Puis, avec les mois et la confiance, elles avaient tour à tour raconté leur secret. Ce même secret qui les tenait éveillées quand tous les autres dormaient. Luna avait été la première. A sa manière rêveuse et détachée, elle avait raconté comment elle était entrée dans le laboratoire de sa mère alors qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, quand elle avait neuf ans. D'habitude c'était toujours fermé, mais pas ce jour-là. Sa mère avait dû oublier. Et sous la surprise de voir sa fille se faufiler dans la pièce, elle avait lâché le flacon dans le chaudron...

Ginny avait mis plus longtemps. Et puis une fois, elle s'était lancée. Elle avait dit, avec méfiance et presque malgré elle, toute l'histoire du journal de Jedusor. Comment elle avait ouvert malgré elle la chambre de secrets. Comment elle s'était tue même quand elle avait compris qu'elle était la coupable, par lâcheté, mettant ainsi en danger la vie des autres sous la crainte futile d'être punie.

Laura avait mis beaucoup plus longtemps. Le simple fait de réussir à supporter la présence et le regard des deux autres était pour elle un exploit hors du commun. Un exploit qui lui avait coûté pendant des mois des crises pénibles. Mais l'intimité de la nuit et des secrets échangés aidaient un peu. Elle se sentait moins inquiète avec Ginny et Luna qu'avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Finalement, elle leur avait dit la cause du mal qui lui faisait baisser les yeux devant tous et trembler de douleur sous les regards.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-Véliaris, ce n'est pas mon nom, murmura-t-elle en se tordant les mains. C'est juste un assemblage de syllabes sortit de l'imagination d'un quelconque employé du ministère. Ils m'ont enlevé mon nom, et il m'en ont donné un autre à la place. N'importe lequel. Mais n'importe lequel, de toute manière, valait mieux que celui que je portais à ma naissance._

_Et elle murmura très bas, comme si elle espérait qu'on ne l'entendrait pas:_

_-Lestrange._

_Ginny et Luna connaissaient toutes deux ce nom. Elles avaient appris à le craindre et à le haïr presque autant que celui de Voldemort. Mais elles ne dirent rien et laissèrent Laura poursuivre._

_-Je suis la fille de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, reprit Laura._

_Ginny fit mentalement le calcul et pâlit. Mais Laura, qui regardait fixement le sol, ne le vit pas._

_-Je suis la fille des Lestrange, dit-elle, et je suis née à Azkaban._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luna avait raison. C'était un miracle que Laura ait survécu. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de l'état de Bellatrix quand elle avait été incarcérée, et celle-ci n'avait pas signalé sa grossesse. Laura était née dans une cellule étroite sévèrement gardée par trois Détraqueurs. Sans la visite d'inspection d'un employé du département de la justice magique, ce jour-là, elle serait morte dans la prison.

Les médicomages avaient sauvé la petite fille, mais elle avait gardé d'Azkaban des séquelles à vie. Ses émotions étaient comme un océan furieux où elle se noyait sans cesse. Comme quelqu'un dont l'oreille trop sensible souffre au moindre bruit, Laura était perpétuellement torturée par son hypersensiblité affective. Et une anodine conversation avec une anodine personne qui ne lui voulait pas le moindre mal pouvait provoquer une douleur à la limite du tolérable. Inutile de dire ce que pouvait provoquer une phrase un peu sèche. Ou une rencontre avec un Détraqueur.

A cause de son incapacité à maîtriser ses émotions, Laura avait aussi de grandes difficultés à maîtriser sa magie. Elle n'était pas une cracmol, mais sa magie était presque aussi immature que celle d'une petite fille, agissant malgré elle au gré des vagues de ses sentiments. Comme l'émotion principale qui la hantait était la peur du monde extérieur, Laura était presque perpétuellement cachée aux yeux des autres. Elle n'était pas invisible, mais les regards ne s'arrêtaient pas sur elle. Elle n'était pas silencieuse, mais sa voix se perdait dans la voix des autres. Elle se noyait dans le paysage.

Se montrer lui demandait des efforts et beaucoup de concentration, car dès qu'elle se laissait aller la panique l'envahissait, et elle disparaissait. Parler à un inconnu lui était très pénible. Et ensuite, elle devait en payer le prix. Exactement comme elle le faisait en cet instant.

Disparaître, pour Laura, ce n'était ni lâcheté ni faiblesse, mais pur réflexe de survie. Une existence normale était une chose qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de supporter. Peut-être bien qu'elle n'en serait jamais capable.

C'est injuste… Quelle phrase absurde et inutile. Autant ne rien dire du tout.

-Je crois qu'on peut y aller, maintenant, dit Luna.

Ginny la suivit tout en récitant en pensées une autre strophe du poème de Laura.

« Intouchable,

Morceau de nuit dans la lumière,

Silence dans le chant brisé,

Intouchable »

Ni Luna ni Ginny ne dirent quoi que ce soit en entrant dans la pièce. Elles ne virent pas Laura. Une fois la crise passée, ses défenses étaient revenues et sa magie la protégeait des deux autres filles. Ginny savait que si elle se concentrait suffisamment et observait la pièce avec attention, elle pourrait briser le charme et la trouver. Mais elle n'essaya pas. Au lieu de ça, elle s'assit par terre, sortit un paquet de cartes de la poche de sa robe, et commença à distribuer pour trois joueurs. Luna s'empara de ses cartes, Ginny aussi, et Laura vint à son tour prendre place dans le cercle.

Le jeu commença.

C'était Laura elle-même qui avait inventé ce jeu avec Dobby, petite fille, quand elle se sentait seule et perdue dans le grand manoir Malfoy. Les règles en étaient simples. Le jeu lui-même était mécanique, et ne demandait pas de stratégie compliquée. Avec l'habitude et les années, Laura pouvait y jouer de façon automatique, sans y penser. Le jeu la calmait, parce qu'il lui vidait la tête, et aussi parce qu'il représentait un monde simple et sans ambiguïté, construit autour de trois règles qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Ces trois règles définissaient ses relations avec les autres joueurs d'une façon qu'elle comprenait. Un univers rassurant dénué d'interrogations, d'angoisses et d'incertitudes. Jouer la calmait. Surtout après une crise. Luna et Ginny savaient cela, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle elles avaient adopté le jeu. Il s'avérait que tout comme Laura, elles se sentaient calmées et reposées par le monde automatique et vide des cartes qui s'abattaient. Cela leur offrait à toutes les trois un répit que le sommeil refusait de leur accorder.

Pendant un moment, elles ne dirent rien. Elles se laissèrent simplement emporter par la routine tranquille du jeu. Les cartes faisaient taire leurs angoisses. Finalement, ce fut Laura qui rompit le silence.

-Vous rentrez, pour Noël ?

La question était aussi formelle et rassurante que le jeu. Elles avaient déjà discuté de leurs projets pour les vacances. C'était simplement un moyen pour elle d'indiquer qu'elle se sentait mieux, et était de nouveau en mesure de supporter des relations sociales normales avec ses deux amies. Ou quasi normales.

-Oui, répondit Luna. Je passe les fêtes avec mon père, cette année.

-Moi aussi, dit Ginny. Je rentre avec Ron et Harry. Je pense qu'Hermione viendra aussi.

-Comment vont Fred et George ? Demanda Luna.

-Leur magasin marche bien, dit Ginny. Maman était furieuse au début qu'ils aient quitté l'école, mais ça n'a pas duré très longtemps.

Ginny ne dit pas la suite de ses pensées, que sa mère était trop terrifiée à l'idée de perdre un de ses enfants dans la guerre pour prendre le risque de leur garder rancune longtemps. Cette faiblesse des colères maternelles effrayait horriblement Ginny, comme si ce qu'il y avait eut de plus solide dans sa vie commençait à s'effondrer irrémédiablement. Surtout quand il s'agissait de…

-Tes autres frères seront là pour noël ? Demanda doucement Laura.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre. Laura était sensible au plus subtiles nuances d'expression. Avait-elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le ton de Ginny ?

-Bill sera là, oui, dit-elle nerveusement. Je ne sais pas pour Charlie. Peut-être qu'il passera. Pour le moment, il est toujours en Roumanie.

Ginny aurait voulu que sa voix sonne plus détachée. Dit comme ça, on entendait le nom qu'elle ne prononçait pas aussi clairement que s'il était hurlé. Laura n'abattit pas de carte alors que c'était son tour, et interrompit ainsi le cycle du jeu.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de Percy ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour répondre non avec fermeté. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle referma la bouche et plongea sa main dans la poche de sa robe. Elle en sortit un bout de parchemin tout froissé à force d'avoir été trimballé partout. C'était une lettre à son nom. Elle la tendit à Laura.

Celle-ci la prit avec hésitation et jeta un regard interrogatif à Ginny avant de l'ouvrir. Ginny la regarda lire, et observa avec une sorte d'horrible fascination la compréhension tomber sur le visage de Laura à mesure qu'elle progressait dans sa lecture. Pendant toutes ces semaines où elle avait gardé cette lettre pour elle, sans la montrer à qui que ce soit d'autre, elle avait espéré contre tout espoir qu'elle se trompait complètement, qu'elle avait mal interprété ce qu'elle avait lu, et ainsi elle s'était dispensé de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais la pâleur du visage de Laura était la confirmation de son cauchemar.

Quand Laura arriva au bout de la lettre, Luna interrogea Ginny du regard. Celle-ci aquiesca et prit le parchemin à Laura pour le lui remettre. Luna parcourut à son tour le message écrit de la petite écriture régulière de Percy. Ginny connaissait pratiquement chaque mot par cœur, maintenant.

_Ma chère petite sœur…_

_Chacun peut faire des erreurs, nous en avons tous fait, je…_

_Cette guerre n'a pas de sens, elle s'oppose à un pouvoir contre lequel il n'est…_

_Durant toutes ces années, qu'ont gagné nos parents à être fidèles au camp qui est le leur ? Qu'y ont-ils gagné excepté de voir mourir ceux qui leurs étaient chers ? Quelle récompense se sont-ils vus offrir, excepté la pauvreté et la condescendance de leurs pairs ? Et nous qu'y avons nous gagné, toujours seconds, ouvertement méprisés, toujours…_

_J'ai appris à mes dépens que dans ce monde, il revient à chacun de prendre la place qui lui revient de droit. Nul ne te fera le moindre cadeau, quelle que soit ta valeur. Les gentils, Ginny, sont des incapables appelés à être manipulés, regarde donc…_

_Quelle est ta valeur, Ginny ? Quelle place veux-tu prendre dans le monde de demain ? Ne crois pas ceux qui te diront que…_

_Je voudrais te protéger en…_

_Chacun est libre de ses choix, et plus tard tu auras à faire le tien. Souviens toi alors de ce que…_

-Peut-être que quelqu'un est entré dans son esprit, commença Luna, ou a copié son écriture grâce à une plume à Xorynxe, et…

-Tu sais que c'est faux ! Cria Ginny avec une force qui la surpris elle-même. Tu sais que c'est faux, reprit-elle plus bas. Mon frère est un Mangemort.

-Pourtant, fit Laura d'une voix très basse, Percy Weasley a toujours eu la réputation de quelqu'un… d'excessivement droit.

-C'est vrai, dit Ginny.

Sa voix lui paraissait distante, comme si elle se trouvait à des kilomètres de son propre corps. A des kilomètres de sa douleur et de sa peur. Etait cela que la petite Sophia Lestrange ressentait, prisonnière à l'intérieur de son propre esprit ? Elle chassa cette pensée. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Sophia.

-C'est vrai, Percy a toujours été fanatiquement fidèle à la Loi. Au début, c'était la Loi de l'école. Puis la Loi du Ministère. Mais le Ministère l'a sacrifié et complètement disgracié après l'épisode Ombrage, et sa fidélité a dû être un peu ébranlée. Le retour vers la famille avec la bouche en cœur, c'était difficilement envisageable. Un Mangemort a dû arriver à ce moment-là et lui expliquer qu'il s'était trompé de loi. Admettons qu'il y ait réussit, admettons qu'il l'ait convaincu que la seule Loi digne d'être servie était celle du nouvel ordre de Voldemort. Alors Percy est parfaitement capable d'avoir mit son foutu fanatisme et son ambition démesurée au service de la Marque des Ténèbres. Il est assez idiot pour ça. Il est même assez idiot pour m'envoyer cette lettre absurde et croire que je vais me précipiter dans ses bras en le remerciant de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silences, Luna et Laura ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire, et Ginny regardant droit devant elle sans paraître voir quoi que ce soit.

-Je le tuerais, murmura soudain Ginny avec férocité. Je le tuerais pour ça.

-C'est ton frère, répliqua Luna.

-Je sais, fit Ginny d'une voix qui se brisait. Je sais.

Elle sembla sur le point de pleurer, mais elle réprima ses larmes avec férocité.

-Je croyais que je pourrais pardonner n'importe quoi à n'importe lequel de mes frères, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Mais je ne pourrais jamais, jamais lui pardonner ça. Je le hais. Je le hais, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais tellement pas quoi faire…

-Tu peux soit parler soit te taire, dit Luna d'une voix égale tandis que Laura reprenait le jeu.

Ginny recommença à jouer elle aussi. Poser, poser, piocher… Immuable mécanique, seule élément stable d'un monde qui s'écroulait sous ses pieds.

-Je ne peux pas me taire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Il était trois heures du matin quand les trois adolescentes se séparèrent. Ginny et Luna allèrent se coucher. Pas Laura. Elle grimpa lentement les marches de la tour de Gryffondor, dépassant son dortoir. Elle arriva tout en haut face au mur, et posa la main sur la troisième pierre en partant de la gauche. Le granit était froid sous ses doigts, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

« Dedisco ».

Il faisait nuit noire. Le vent glacé d'hiver balayait le sommet de la tour. Elle resta là sans bouger, laissant le froid la traverser. Harry Potter ne venait plus. C'était rassurant, en sens. Mais elle le regrettait un peu. Elle avait bien aimé n'être plus la seule à venir se réfugier dans cet endroit. Même s'il n'avait jamais perçu sa présence.

Car ce n'était absolument pas pour suivre Harry Potter, ni pour le protéger, qu'elle était venue la première fois. Elle était venue se perdre en haut de cette tour bien avant lui, et continuerait encore bien après.

Laura s'assit sur les pavés froids. Elle était si fatiguée. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas de toute façon, où à peine. Malgré le fait qu'elle tombait littéralement de sommeil jour après jour, elle ne dormirait pas. Aucun Médicomage n'avait jamais pu venir à bout de l'insomnie qui la rongeait depuis sa naissance. Seules quelques puissantes potions pouvaient la plonger dans le sommeil, mais elles étaient dangereuses et elle ne pouvait pas s'en servir trop souvent. Elle les utilisait quand elle n'en pouvait réellement plus.

Elle resta là longtemps, malgré le fait que les pavés étaient très inconfortables. De temps en temps, elle somnolait un peu, mais sans jamais s'endormir tout à fait. Sa conscience était comme un été polaire, où le soleil touche l'horizon sans jamais disparaître. Comme un jour qui ne finit pas.

Le ciel commença à s'éclaircir doucement. A regrets, elle se releva. Elle allait devoir retourner dans son dortoir. Prendre une douche. S'habiller. Entendre les conversations oiseuses des autres filles. Aller manger. Se jeter dans le grand tourbillon de la vie et tâcher de ne pas se faire emporter.

Laura détestait le jour.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le réveil d'Andrea Jones fit entendre une longue sonnerie aiguë et stridente qui réveilla tout le dortoir en sursaut. Andrea bondit de son lit, réjouie et fraîche comme une rose. Une créature sauvage, furieuse et rousse surgit de son lit à baldaquin baguette à la main et envoya le réveil s'écraser contre le mur. Andrea hurla. Puis comprit trop tard qu'il était peu sage de crier sur une Ginny mal réveillée, alors qu'elle s'écroulait figée par un sortilège du saucisson. Ginny retourna s'effondrer sur son lit pendant que les autres filles de cinquième année faisaient semblant d'être toujours profondément endormies. Ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de se mêler de leurs bagarres matinales. Surtout à cause de Ginny. Elle était toujours de très mauvais poil le matin.

Allez donc savoir pourquoi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maudite Jones, pensa Ginny alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour tremper sa tartine de beurre dans son thé, et pas à côté. On voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas insomniaque, elle. Elle était debout à l'aurore comme si c'était la meilleure période de la journée, elle. Qu'avait fait Ginny pour mériter une pareille compagne de chambre ? Bon, d'accord, elle avait aidé un psychopathe à libérer un basilic dans l'école, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, sûrement l'esprit supérieur qui la surveillait de là-haut pouvait comprendre que le châtiment dépassait de loin la faute ?

-Salut, Ginny, fit une voix enjouée.

-S'lut.

Dean ne s'offusqua pas de l'air renfrogné de sa petite amie. Il avait l'habitude de ses matins difficiles, et se servit son petit déjeuner sans quitter sa bonne humeur. Ginny mordit dans sa tartine en essayant de ne pas se mettre de thé brûlant partout. Elle était cernée de gens pour qui le matin semblait être la période la plus fabuleuse de la journée. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une explication à ça. Elle était maudite.

-Dit, tu as entendu parler de la nouvelle ?

-Mmph.

Dean décida de prendre ça pour un non.

-Comme les week-end à Pré-au-lard on été annulés à cause de la guerre, Dumbledore a décidé de faire venir des commerçants à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Ca aura lieu demain. Ils ont annoncé ça à la dernière minute pour garder la surprise et probablement aussi pour raisons de sécurité, je pense. Ca n'a été affiché que ce matin. Dit, tu m'écoutes ?

-Hmph.

Dean décida de prendre ça pour un oui.

-Ils vont les installer sur le terrain de quidditch, et il parait qu'il y aura un grand buffet le long des gradins. Il y aura probablement Zonko et Honeydukes. Je me demande si tes frères seront là ? Toute l'école ne parle que de ça depuis ce matin. C'est une bonne chose de pouvoir se changer un peu les idées. Tu iras avec moi ?

-Où ça ? Demanda Ginny, enfin réveillée.

Dean soupira et réexpliqua. C'était un petit ami très patient.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

« 987 fut la date de l'amendement n° 13-287 au décret de régulation des créatures magiques qui interdit le port de baguette aux elfes de maison, amendement qui fut l'objet de trois modifications, une concernant la punition encourue, l'autre interdisant aux maîtres d'ordonner le port de baguette aux elfes, la troisième concernant la restriction des actes magiques sans baguette, ceci mettant un terme à la série de réformes du Conseil de la Magie ayant fait suite à plusieurs évènements qui, quoi que peu clairs, n'en ont pas moins été déterminant pour l'avenir du monde de la magie, ainsi par exemple les relations avec les centaures, déjà peu faciles, se firent plus distantes, et… »

Un _point_, pensa Ginny désespérée. Quand Binns allait-il se décider à mettre un point dans sa satanée phrase ? Déjà qu'elle était épuisée, déjà que la voix du prof était horriblement monocorde, déjà que ni Dean ni Luna n'étaient là et que Laura se cachait quelque part au fond de la salle, déjà qu'elle s'endormait de toute façon… Elle abandonna la bataille, posa sa tête sur son bureau et entreprit de finir sa nuit. Elle volerait les notes d'Andrea un peu plus tard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Allez, viens Hermione !

Si elle l'avait entendu, elle ne le montrait pas. Elle gardait le nez dans son bouquin, renfrognée et concentrée.

-Her-mi-on-e ! Insista Ron.

-Mmm.

-Hermione, il fait exceptionnellement beau pour un mois de décembre et les commerçants les plus intéressants de Pré-au-Lard et même du Chemin de Traverse sont en ce moment même sur le terrain de quidditch, avec le reste de l'école. On m'a dit que Fred et George étaient là aussi. Tu ne vas PAS rester à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. Je te traînerait de force s'il le faut.

-Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, dit Hermione en relevant la tête, soucieuse.

-A propos du terrain de quidditch ?

-A propos de ces talismans, les Etoiles Eteintes. Swedel, ce type qui les a fabriqués… Ou l'époque je ne sais pas… Il y a quelque chose que je devrais comprendre, et je ne sais pas quoi. Ca m'énerve. Pourquoi parles-tu du terrain de quidditch ?

-Parce que c'est là où nous allons, rétorqua Ron.

-Pourquoi ?

Ron soupira et réexpliqua. Les garçons peuvent vraiment être incroyablement patients quand ils veulent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

C'était réellement impressionant. Un grand sapin de Noël avait été planté au beau milieu du terrain de quidditch, et autour un buffet de gâteaux, de bonbons, et de bièrraubeurre avait été dressé. Tout autour les stands des différents magasins étaient pris d'assaut par les élèves. De grands feux magiques brûlaient un peu partout et réchauffaient l'air froid de décembre.

-Hey! Ron! Harry!

Les deux garçons abandonnèrent Hermione au stand de Fleury et Bott pour rejoindre les jumeaux Weasley. Ils durent jouer des coudes à travers une masse compacte d'élèves pour les atteindre. Le stand des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux avait un succès monstrueux. Zonko avait de la concurrence.

-Alors, comment ça va? Demanda Harry.

-Merveilleusement bien, s'exclama Georges.

-Même Maman a renoncé à nous bouder, reprit Fred.

-Notre Atravertout se vend comme des petits pains! S'enthousiasma Georges.

Tout en parlant, ils vendaient leur marchandise à des élèves aux yeux gourmands.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Harry, en regardant avec curiosité les fins coussins aux couleurs caméléon.

-Tu poses ça sur une chaise et le premier qui veut s'asseoir dessus passe à travers, expliqua Ron à contrecoeur.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire. Ginny leur avait écrit quelques mois auparavant, quand Ron et Hermione avaient été les malheureux cobayes de leur farce.

-Méfiez-vous, dit Ron à ses frères en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione vous a déclaré la guerre.

-On sait, dit Fred.

-Mais elle ne nous aura pas, affirma Georges.

-Nous vaincrons ou nous périrons dans la bataille! Assura Fred.

-Fred, Georges!

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Ginny qui se faufilait entre les élèves.

-Hey, Ginny! S'écria Fred.

Georges ouvrit grand les bras, et sa petite soeur vint s'y jeter.

-Nous avons entendu parler du dernier match de quidditch, dit Fred. La relève est assurée, on dirait.

-Quand Ginny et Andrea ne se tapent pas dessus, elles font une équipe formidable avec Katie, dit Harry, s'attirant un regard noir de la benjamine Weasley.

-Oui, il faut seulement les empêcher de s'arracher les yeux aux entraînements, et tout se passe bien, confirma Ron.

-C'est pas ma faute si cette fille est une peste, bouda Ginny.

-Hermione nous appelle, dit Harry en regardant par-dessus la foule.

Ron suivit son regard et aperçut la préfète de Gryffondor qui leur faisait de grands signes d'appels au secours, ployant sous les livres qu'elle avait achetés.

-Je crois qu'elle a besoin de nous, remarqua-t-il en riant. On reviendra un peu plus tard, dit-il à ses frères. A tout à l'heure.

-Apporte-nous à manger quand tu reviendras, lui demanda Georges. Avec tout ce monde, on n'a même pas pu s'approcher du buffet.

-Ah, la rançon de la gloire, dit Harry avec une emphase digne de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Quand les deux garçons se furent éloignés, les jumeaux Weasley se tournèrent vers leur soeur avec un regard machiavélique.

-On a préparé une toute nouvelle potion, lui dit Fred tandis que Georges fouillait dans un sac.

Ce dernier se releva avec une fiole entre les mains qu'il remis discrètement à sa soeur.

-Les effets cessent au bout d'une demi-heure, l'informa-t-il. On compte sur toi pour la promotion.

Ginny fit disparaître la fiole dans ses robes avec l'air le plus innocent qui soit.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle. Métamorphose?

-Presque, répondit Fred. On l'a baptisé Cousin Machin. Tu comprendras vite pourquoi.

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

De loin, Luna Lovegood regardait Ginny se tenir les côtes, luttant pour retrouver son souffle entre ses deux grands frères. Elle repensa à la lettre que la jeune Weasley gardait en permanence à l'abri, dans sa poche, et elle se sentit bizarrement triste. Elle secoua la tête et retourna au buffet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Je ne trouve pas mon livre d'enchantement. QUELQU'UN A VU MON LIVRE D'ENCHANTEMENT?

-Arrête de crier, Andrea, grogna Susie. Il me manque trois chaussettes et je ne hurle pas dans les oreilles des gens!

-Weasley, tu n'as pas vu mon livre d'enchantement?

-Nan, désolée. Par contre, voilà tes notes d'histoire de la magie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec mes notes d'histoire de la magie?

-Où est le cadeau que j'ai acheté pour mon frère? Je suis certaine de l'avoir posé là!

-Merlin! Tu viens de le mettre dans ta malle, Juliet!

-Ah oui?

Ginny s'eclipsa du dortoir. Le plus sûr était d'attendre que les autres filles aient bouclé leur malle avant d'y remettre les pieds. Et puis elle avait rendez-vous avec Laura à quatre heures. Elle se dirigea vers la statue de la sorcière borgne. Elle était en avance, elle dû attendre un peu dans le couloir avant de voir apparaître Laura avec son sac.

-Allons-y.

Ginny prononça le mot de passe et elles s'engagèrent toutes les deux dans le passage. Ginny avait jadis extorqué l'emplacement de ce souterrain à Fred et Georges. Ca s'était révélé très utile.Cela faisaitun an maintenant qu'elle s'en servait pour aider Laura à sortir du château les veilles de vacances.

Elles avançèrent en silence jusqu'à la trappe qui émergeait dans la boutique. Prudemment, elles vérifièrent que la voie était libre, puis elles se faufilèrent dans la rue. Courant à moitié, Ginny et Laura traversèrent les rues désertes jusqu'à la poste sorcière. Elle était là et les attendait. Elle eut un sourire soulagé en les voyant venir vers elle.

Depuis l'évasion de ses parents d'Azkaban, Laura n'était plus retournée au Manoir Malfoy. Avec la complicité de Ginny, elle s'échappait à chaque début de vacances jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, et y retrouvait le seul membre de sa famille qui ne la terrorisait pas.

-Tonks! Dit Ginny, soulagée elle aussi. Je suis contente de te voir.

-Moi aussi les filles, répondit la jeune auror aux cheveux bleus.

C'était par Ginny que Laura avait apprit l'existence de Tonks, et avait fait sa connaissance. Jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné que quelqu'un d'aussi gentil puisse réellement être de la même famille qu'elle. Tonks avait accepté immédiatement de reccueillir chez elle la nouvelle transfuge de la famille. Elle lui avait ouvert grand les bras la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Cette vague d'affection inattendue avait terrifié Laura. La vie chez les Malfoy ne l'avait pas habituée à ce genre de manifestations de sentiments. D'ailleurs, Tonks continuait à l'effrayer, parfois... Et à lui faire mal aussi, sans le vouloir bien sûr, rien qu'avec ses regards pourtant si francs. Mais elles s'étaient habituées l'une à l'autre, et elles avaient beaucoup de choses en commun.C'était toujours avec une angoisse mêlée de soulagement que Lauraretrouvait sa cousine pour les vacances.

-On y va? Dit Tonks à sa jeune cousine.

-Attends, interrompit Ginny.

En voyant le visage de sa camarade de dortoir, Laura sut de quoi elle allait parler à Tonks. Effectivement, elle sortit de sa poche un morceau de parchemin tout froissé et le donna à l'auror.

-Je veux que tu lises ça, dit Ginny. Pas maintenant, mais plus tard, s'il te plait. Tu le liras, et quand tu auras finit, tu le donneras à mes parents. Seulement quand tu auras finit, d'accord?

-D'accord, dit Tonks, étonnée par la figure grave de Ginny.

-Promet-le moi, s'il te plait.

-Je te le promet, assura Tonks.

Ginny hocha la tête.

-Bonnes vacances, toutes les deux.

-Bonnes vacances, répondit doucement Laura.

-Nous nous reverrons probablement au QG, dit Tonks.

Les deux cousines entrèrent dans la poste pour y utiliser la cheminée. Ginny resta là, immobile, toute seule dans la rue. Voilà, elle l'avait fait. Un moment, elle avait pensé donner simplement la lettre à ses parents. Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur faire ça. Elle n'avait pas le droit de les obliger à décider si leur fils devait aller en prison. Tonks était une auror. Elle saurait quoi faire. Elle se secoua et prit le chemin du retour, espérant qu'Andrea avait retrouvé son livre d'enchantements, Susie ses chaussettes et Juliet sa tête. Peut-être qu'alors elle parviendrait à boucler sa malle à temps pour le départ du train, le lendemain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco regardait Pré-au-Lard s'éloigner. Il pensait à Laura. Merlin savait où cette petite traitresse disparaissait pendant les vacances. En tout cas il était impossible qu'elle soit restée au château. Cette année, personne ne restait à Poudlard. Dumbledore avait annoncé une fermeture complète pour Noël, même ce laissé-pour-compte de Potter partait avec les Weasley.

Il poussa un soupir ennuyé. Crabbe et Goyle étaient occupés à s'échanger des cartes de chocogrenouilles en gloussant bêtement. La raison pour laquelle ils échangeaient une carte de Mélusine contre une autre carte de Mélusine restait un mystère insoluble. Leur stupidité atteignait des profondeurs abyssales.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, et Sophia entra. Draco se serra dans son coin et jura mentalement. Si seulement _elle _pouvait disparaître pendant les vacances. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle choisisse _son _compartiment? Il ne lui manquait vraiment plus qu'une psychopathe pour compléter sa journée. Ca allait être un voyage fabuleux, songea-t-il avec un soupir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Laura?

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle ne s'habituerait jamais à cette manie de sa cousine d'entrer brutalement dans les pièces avec de grandes excalamations joyeuses.

-Laura?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour venir à bout de cette peur totalement irrationnelle. Elle était tranquillement dans sa chambre avec une personne qui ne lui voulait que du bien. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se cacher. Elle parvint à se calmer et Tonks put enfin la découvrir où elle était, assise sur son lit.

-Tu es là, dit-elle. Je viens de recevoir un hibou de mon patron. Lecksley est malade, je le remplace pour la journée. Je dois t'abandonner. Je serais de retour vers six heures.

-A ce soir, dit Laura avec un mince sourire.

-A ce soir, dit l'auror en disparaissant.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se guérisse de cette trouille maladive, décida Laura. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre enfermée dans sa chambre ou cachée derrière les rideaux toute sa vie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le train avait fait du chemin. Ron somnolait. Harry grignotait prudemment des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Hermione rêvassait en regardant par la fenêtre, avec sur les genoux un livre dont elle n'avait plus tourné les pages depuis un quart d'heure.

-C'est bizarre, murmura-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre? Demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle sans quitter des yeux la fenêtre. Il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas comme d'habitude.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Laura entendit dans l'autre pièce le craquement caractéristique d'un transplanage. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle prit une profonde inspiration etparvint à se calmer. Ca devenait ridicule. Tonks avait dû oublier quelque chose. Elle se leva pour aller voir.

Alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle entendit une série d'autres craquements. Un, deux, trois, quatre. Son coeur s'emballa à toute allure. Elle lâcha délicatement la poignée et recula en silence. La fenêtre. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à la fenêtre. Là, elle y était. Elle fit un mouvement pour l'ouvrir, mais elle s'interrompit. Dans le jardin, des ombres noires attendaient, immobiles.

La terreur l'envahit comme un lourd vertige, ses membres se changèrent en coton. Il n'y avait aucune issue. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, se recroquevilla sous le bureau, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Les doigts de Sophia jouaient un jeu étrange d'ombres chinoises. Elle baissa sa main et tourna les yeux vers son cousin.

-Où allons-nous, Draco?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Nous allons à Londres, bien sûr.

Les yeux de Sophia restèrent fixés sur lui plusieurs secondes. Draco réprima un frisson.

-Tu ne sais rien, conclut-elle finalement.

-Comment ça je ne sais rien? Interrogea-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait, par Merlin? Sophia se tourna vers la fenêtre.

-Regarde où est le soleil, Draco. Nous allons droit vers l'ouest, depuis plus d'une heure.

-Vers l'ouest? Répéta-t-il, incrédule. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Londres est au sud.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se baisse pour éviterune volée de couteaux

Bon, j'avoue, j'aurais pu couper un peu avant mais j'ai pas pu résister. Sadique, moa?


End file.
